


The stains of the past

by LittleLuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Childhood Memories, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good times too, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Papyrus, Not too much, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a personality, Reader has sibilings, Romance, Sans' POV sometimes, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, a bit of shameless self insert, bad times, good ending, mettaton is secretly adorkable, not so innocent sans, reader is broken, reader is secretly a badass, reader likes videogames, sloooooooowwwwww story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna/pseuds/LittleLuna
Summary: When everything started to fall apart in your life, you were too young to do anything.Many years later you grew tired of trying to fix everything. Every person that walked into your life by now only tried to hurt you or got hurt. You wanted to end everything.So what's the holdup then...?Well, a certain skeleton named Sans walked into your life. And he refused to give up on you.





	1. Falling apart-I

**Author's Note:**

> My first story.I am kinda anxious to upload this,but I can't know if it's good if I don't try it out.This has been swimming in my head a few weeks and I wanna let it out.If it's crap,constructive criticism is appreciated.I wanna try it to look at least decent.It's not beta-read,but if there is any mistakes,let me know and I ll fix it.  
> This first chapter is set in the past,so don't get confused.Reader has a bit of backstory first.Monsters will appear in chapter 3,I guess.

I watched the sunset peek trough the window of my shabby room. It was finally morning and it seemed that I could relax since nobody had woken up yet.

  
I sighed contentedly as I shifted the blanket off myself. It was so warm already, even though summer was at its beginning. As quietly as I could I went to the living room and fist bumped the air as I saw that I could finally play videogames on bros Playstation 2.

I turned it on and started up my favourite game. I excitedly waited the start screen to pop up so I could finally play without my brothers bickering and saying that I do everything wrong. It was just a game and I was just learning. They needed to chill out.

The menu music started playing, stopping my trail of thoughts. This continued on for some time and I was so immersed into the game that I didn't hear not so quiet footsteps of my brother Michael.

He startled me when he mumbled: **"** Good morning. Why are you up so early? **"**

I dropped the controller on the couch and he started laughing. I pouted, looking up to his laughing form pretending to be on the verge of tears as I saw that I lost the game.

 **"** Aww,did you lose the game again? **",** he cooed.

 **"** I guess I'll have to cheer you up then. **"**

I instantly recognized that smug smirk plastered on his face. I was helplessly clutching my sides when his fingers started to tickle me mercilessly.

I laughed loudly and tried to stop him but he just made it even worse. Minutes later when he stopped I was still smiling.

 **"** Had enough? **"** , he sneered.

 **"** Yup. You know there will be a payback for that...later. **"** , I said, my voice cracking from the lack of use.

 **"** Breakfast? **"**

 **"** Breakfast. **"** , I said,stretching my hands, so he could pick me up.

 **"** Okay, lazy.Just this time. **"** , he said, picking me up and carrying me to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

He made pancakes. Delicious!

 _This will be a good day_ , I thought.

Some time later as I ate the last pieces of my pancakes I heard my father entering the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee that Michael made.

He sighed and smelled the hot coffee and starteed drinking it. He looked happy and I couldn't understand how could he drink that stuff. It was so gross. I tried it once when we were at granny's house and I said to myself that I will never touch it again.

 

The morning continued in peace as everybody woke up and started with the day. I went playing outside with the kids on the playground.

 

 **"** Noooooo. It's your turn now! **"** , I bashfully said to the boy I had a crush on.

 **"** Okay. Truth or dare? **"** , he snickered. I glared and mumbled 'Dare'.

 **"** Ooooooh. I have a good one. I dare you to kiss me like grown-ups kiss in the movies. **"**

I squeaked loudly and blushed. He winked and I screeched. Other kids around me snickered and I shot daggers at my best friend who encouraged me to do it.

I couldn't stand it. I stuttered, trying to get out from this mess.

_If I do it everyone will tease me about it._

_But I couldn't let myself to be called a coward the rest of my life._

I mustered my courage, preparing myself for what am I about to do. I approached slowly, listening to the others chanting 'kiss kiss kiss'.

Before our lips could connect, I noticed him blushing even more than me. Before I could react, he stuttered and said that he has to go home. Everyone howled with laughter when he started running away from me.

 **"** Okay,you win. **"** , my best friend said,breathless. Then bursting with laughter. **"** Did you see his face?I knew it! **"**

 **"** Knew what? **" ,** now I was confused.

 **"** He is in love with you, dummy. Just, he didn't expect you would do that. **"**

 

 _Oh my God, I messed up. He'll never love me after this._ I was about to say something but before I could, my brother showed up.

 **"** Oh, here you are.Come on, we need to get home or we'll be late for lunch. **"**

 

I said my goodbyes and waved to my BFF as I started to walk home, holding Michael's hand.

 **"** What's for lunch? **"** , I broke the silence.

 **"** Oh,you'll see. We better hurry. **"**

 **"** Why? **"**

 **"** We'll go to uncle's today. Dad says he needs help with moving in. You can play with your cousin the rest of the day. **"**

 **"** Really? I can't wait to go! I haven't seen him in a long time! **"** , I replied, bouncing around excitedly.

 

I haven't seen my cousin for almost a year. We used to go to uncle's place all the time...and then, something changed.

That's the same time that mom left. I didn't know how to understand this situation, nobody wanted to say anything about it.

I shrugged, again being caught up in my thoughts.

Everyone said it was bad to overthink everything.


	2. Falling apart-II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, laziness and dread in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.Another chapter.It's more plot on the main character-you.

It didn't take long before we were going to uncle's place. I silently watched the cars passing by, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Struggling to keep my eyes open, I entertained myself by counting how many cars will pass beside my window.

A little more later, I just stopped struggling to keep myself awake. I embreced the darkness and drifted off.

  
The trip wasn't long and before I got comfortable, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I heard my brother telling me to wake up.

I stubbornly replied no to his request which just made him saying it louder and shaking me until I gave in to his pleas and woke up.

 

 **"** Hnnnnng...are we there yet? **"** , I mumbled quietly, not feeling up to fully open my eyes.

 **"** Y/N, lazybones, get out of the car already! **"**

 **"** Okay, okay. Carry me? **"**

Now when I sobered up from my sleep, I noticed his unamused glare as I requested to carry me, again.

 **"** Fine. But don't get too comfy. I'll drop you instantly. **"**

 **"** You wouldn't do that, bro. You love me too much. **"**

 **"** Yeah, you're lucky I do. **"**

He carried me again in his arms and I snuggled up to him, squealing loudly when he loosened the grip on me.

 **"** Told you,don't get too comfy. **",**  he teased.

 **"** Ugh stop teasing and put me down on that couch. **" ,** I pointed at the loveseat in the house, almost right in front of the entrance.

He obeyed my request, dropping me in an instant.

He streched his back, telling me that I get heavier and heavier every day.

 **"** I do not! **"** , I interjected loudly, enough loud to get my cousin's attention.

He perked up when he saw me and came closer, hugging me tightly.

  
**"** Oh my gosh,you really got heavier. **"** , he said as he tried to lift me up.

  
My face was beet red. I glared at both of them when they started laughing at my facial expression.

  
My cousin wiped the invisible tear out of his eye and spoke, amusement dripping from his voice:

  
**"** Ahh,it's good to see you, cousin. **"**

  
**"** Not so good seeing you after this. **"** , I replied sharply.

  
**"** That's fantastic. Wanna see my new room? We finished with the painting yesterday. **"**

 **"** Sure. **"**

 

We walked from the big hallway into his visibly smaller bedroom. I noticed that he smiled when I saw the wall. It was a huge mural with flames and some badass characters from our favourite video games.

  
**"** It. Looks....AWESOME! **"**

  
He chuckled at my energetic reply, followed up by him poking my side and nudging me to go to sit on the bed.

  
**"** Wanna play? **"** , he asked,holding a joystick. I grabbed it and he started up the game.

We decided to go against each other, counting off how many rounds we could go without damage.

  
**"** Haha, you lose. **"**

  
**"** Well, I'm just warming up. **"**

  
He started clutching his controller harder, intensely watching the screen. He was harder to beat this time, but I was determined to do it and win this round.

I noticed he changed patterns of his attacks, so I accomodated to this newfound routine fast and beat him third time in a row.

  
**"** Not fair! Seriously, how did you do that?! I was just using my stronger attacks on you yet you beat me. How much do you play this crap? **"**  
I laughed at his dumbfounded expression, starting to ramble on about some strategies and tricks before my aunt bursted in the room.

  
**"** Okay,you two. It's a beautiful day outside and yet you sit inside and play video games. **"** , she said, startling both of us.

  
**"** It's okay,ma'. We'll go. Can we go to my friend's house? **"**

  
**"** No! I don't want you two sitting all day it's bad for you you need to enjoy the fresh air and not be inside all the tim- **"**

I shut her up by hugging her, my stature too short to give her a proper hug so I hugged her waist instead.

  
**"** Okay okay, auntie. We'll go out and play catch, get some action in our boring lives. **"**

  
This seemed to work and she stopped talking, leveling herself lower to kiss my forehead.

I giggled and grabbed my cousin's hand, running off to the backyard, starting our game of catch by playing dirty and running off as fast as I can.

  
Many hours later and shifting in between the various games we played, we started to make up our own games.

I was so tired, yet I felt content and happy. Finnaly, cousin was the first one to give up.

  
Sighing loudly, he proposed that we go to get something to eat. We went inside and I saw my uncle trying to put all the pieces of the closet.

Dad was looking at the instructions and pointing his finger at the pieces that needed to be placed.

  
We got to the kitchen and my cousin made some sandwiches. Sitting in comfortable silence we munched on them, watching our dads get frustrated when something was wrong.

By the time we finished our meal, they solved the problem and almost finished it.

  
**"** Want some rest? Mike and I will finish it later. **"**

  
**"** Sure. Long day and all. **"**

 **"** Will do. Why don't you two head home? It's getting dark. Michael said he'll stay the night. **"** , uncle said to my dad, lighting a cigarette he took out of the pocket.

  
My dad nodded, beckoning me to come with him. We finally said our goodbyes and headed to the car. The sun was no longer bright, instead bloody red mixed with purple, giving off a weird vibe in the air around me.

 

It was getting colder.

 

_**Or was it just me?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write.Some painful memories are inserted here.You'll see later on.


	3. What is real and what is fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence ensues. If you are not comfortable with graphic mentions of car accidents or anything similar, please don't read.

I was sweating. Everything was wrong. This was all wrong. The dread feeling was still hanging in the air, falling over my inconherent thoughts. I wanted to speak but my lips were sewn shut.

Dad started up the car after some time he spent fumbling endlessly with the keys. The sound of the tires screeching as he started to drive only made me more nervous.

My heart was pounding in my head like the drums followed up with deafening sound of my blood racing trough my body.

And yet...My father...He looked relaxed. _Was he not feeling what I felt?_

He started humming a cheerful tone, his right hand reaching to turn up the volume on the radio.

I silently watched him in horror, not believing anything in front of my eyes. The intensity of the moment seemed to stretch to infinity and nothing about this seemed right.

 **"** What is up with you? You look pale, like you saw a ghost. **"**

 

The concern in his eyes seemed to grow, I wanted to say anything, but I felt my jaw clenching and my voice box refusing to let out any sound.  
I choked on my own saliva when I tried to say to him to pay attention to the road.

  
The sun seemed to slowly fade away from the sky, casting weird shadows all over the car. The softness of the seat that I slept in earlier that day suddenly felt harsh, the roughness of the material leaving me shivering when I brushed my fingertips against it.

Dad focused on the road, seemingly noticing that whatever I am dealing with right now can wait.  
I mentally released a sigh of relief, not wanting for him to lose his attention on the long road.

**_Wait,when did this ride became so long? It seemed a lot shorter earlier today._ **

Another wave of fear found a way to my body, setting my nerves on fire and my adrenaline kicking in.

  
Bile in my stomach threatened to come out, my head getting dizzy from the anticipation of the moment, my hands shaking and my legs twitching.

 **"** Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong, (Y/n)? Look, we'll get home soon. Do you hear me? **"**

 

His voice blended in the background when I let out a deafening scream.

The lights from another car coming in our way seemed to approach even faster than before.  
Turning around and looking at the road ahead, he struggled to try to not get us killed.

He tried to turn the car other way, he really did. I was frozen,feeling tears pouring in my eyes when the blinding light collided into the car.

  
The glass shards flew everywhere, metal against metal crashing so fast that I couldn't do anything.

I instantly shielded myself, preparing to be squished in my backseat.

My vision was getting blurry, I felt darkness pulling me into its cold embrace.

But I couldn't give up.

I needed to save us. Check on him. I may be a child, but I'm not stupid.  
I need to call an ambulance.

I....needed him alive. I didn't want to live without a family.

The burning pain I felt was so strong, but I knew that I needed to do something. The doors on my left seemed enough fine to open up.

  
I grabbed the handle and nudged it with my full force, leaning my whole body foward. I fell down on the rough floor, bruising my arms in the process. I flinched at the touch of the cuts on my arms.

As fast as I could I walked to the door, my ankle throbbing when I leaned on it.

I opened the door with difficulty, the lock giving up when I pulled it the third time.

My dad's limp form on the front seat was unmoving, his head bloody because of the cut on his forehead. His gaze turned to me, watching me as I tried to move him out of the car.

 

 **"** Hehe...my princess is so brave. **"**

Immediately after he said that blood poured from his mouth. He gnashed his teeth in pain.

 

 **"** D-dad, I'll get you out of here,please, hold on, I'll try to drag you home if- **"**

 **"** Shhhh...don't. You can't.....save me. **"**

He coughed up even more blood. Tears spilled out when I saw his weak form, the injuries... **"** -I-I w-want you to promise me somethin-g. **"**  
More blood came out. He wheezed, the sound of it making my stomach drop.

 **"** A-anything for you,d-dad. **"**

He took my shaking hands and pressed them on his chest.

 **"** Be g-good...o-okay? **"**

I felt it happen. His heart weakened until is stopped. The light behind his eyes faded, his smiling grin dissapearing leaving me alone on this world.

I hugged his warm corpse, crying harder than ever.

I wanted for him to come back.

**_But he didn't._ **

**"** I promise, dad. I promise. **"**

The air around me was still, dread slowly fading away.

My body was ready to give up, but my mind didn't.

I felt a warm feeling in my chest, something alluring that didn't let me to let go of this world. My heart tugged at the sensation, the need to be kind, to protect and refuse to give up getting stronger.

 

But looking up to see the drunken form of the driver getting sick, throwing up on the dirt and stumbling to get to you filled you with something...else that didn't know morals or kindness.

He dropped on the ground right on the spot where he had thrown up, too drunk to care what he did.

 

_Disgusting._

* * *

 

I groaned internally, blinking away the crystalyzed tears from my face.

It's been 8 years since the accident and it still haunted me. It wasn't often for me to dream about it, but everytime I did it triggered this feeling that I'll never be fixed.  
The chilly air in my bedroom did nothing to wash away the painful memories.

I got up from my bed and stumbled to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth to prevent bad morning breath.

Looking at my face in the mirror did nothing to boost my confidence. In fact, I noticed how terrible I look.

  
The unnatural paleness of my skin, bags under my eyes screaming how badly I slept this night and terrible bedhead I was having at the moment.

 

 _ **"** You look even worse today,(Y/n). **"**_ , I replied to myself in the mirror, thinking about my depression and when did I get at this point in my life.

_What happened to the smiling,easily excitable kid I was?_

 

Oh. Right. Shitty past. That happened. Uncaring mother, abusive stepfather, brothers moving out of the state, searching better carrers and me getting stuck in the shabby place that I call my apartment with a mundane job in a coffee shop two blocks away.

_But it's a good thing that I'm not dead...yet._

_Stop with the overthinking, (Y/n). It will get better._

Finishing my breakfast I ran in a hurry when I saw I'm already late to work. I cursed, looking down to the purse only to remember that I haven't dressed up yet. I am still standing here in my pajamas.

_Shit._

I hurried up to my room, trying to get some clean clothes.

I eyed the messy bedroom taking whatever the hell was within my reach. When I dressed up, I looked at the watch and saw I was 20 minutes late.

Welp. No time to think. I locked the door, sprinting down the stairs, meeting the cold air outside.

My legs hurt from not being used to running, but I made it really fast.

My best friend was already working full force, the place packed with customers. As I rushed to get to help him, his eyes lit up at the sight of me.

 

 **"** Late again,huh? **"**

 **"** Yup.Didn't have a decent sleep last night. **"**

 **"** Was it that bad? **"**

I choked and nodded, confirming his doubts about nightmares that reappeared again, after such a long time.

 

I was caught up in my own thoughts, being on autopilot as I served one coffee after another. It was mundane, simple and boring.

The rest of my shift proceeded, uneventful. I fidgeted with my hands when people started leaving and the place finally being almost empty.

Finally, some peace at least.

 **"** Do you wanna talk about it? **"** , He placed his hand on my shoulder, his eyes focused at the expression on my face when I almost flinched at the touch.

 

 **"** No. I think I'm better now,I guess? **"**

 **"** You sure about that? **"**

 **"** Yes,I'm sure. I need some time to think, okay? **"**

 **"** Okay, (Y/n). I'm here if you wanna talk. **"**

 

Not long after that my shift ended and I was finally able to go home.

I was drained from all the talking, trying to keep my composure, not letting my best friend know about how helpless I was feeling.

Like many things that I wasn't brave to say to anyone. Once I reached my home I started preparing the microwave dinner, like usual.

I grabbed the plate when it was finished and plopped down on the cheap, battered purple couch in my living room. I mindlessly flipped the channels trying to find something that at least looked decent.

That's the time when this day's headline of the news caught my full attention.

- **"**...here with a live report on the recent events that concern the goverment officials. It seems that these strange creatures appeared in the middle of the day during the local festival in the village near Mount Ebott. Their ambassador by the name of Frisk said that there is no need for concern and they are trying to reassure the president that there will be no need to solve this by conflict or war, but rather trying to use a peaceful approach. The monster race will be permitted to live in the cities that are close to the mountain until the terms of agreement aren't official. **"**

 

I was dumbfounded. Monsters that came from the mountain, living there without anyone knowing about it?

 

_Were they really peaceful? What did this mean for everyone?_

_And more important, living in a city near the mountain, what will life look like from this day foward?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.I think I'm finished...for now.I'll update next week or so...we'll see.


	4. Hangout! Start....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *bad impersonation of danisnotonfire*
> 
> Awkward cheeky bants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to work harder on this chapter and I think I'm getting more comfortable with writing.
> 
> Also...  
> HOLY SHIT GUYS asdfghjkl I thought my writing was bad and that no one will even notice this story since there are so many of them there.
> 
> So many hits...thats a lot of people...  
> And of course,I want to thank anyone who left kudos or bookmarked this story.You made my whole month!

Two long weeks have passed since monsters appeared on the surface.

The rumors that were spreading amongst people were something I started to despise.

More people started to come at the shop, chatting about monsterkind.

The working hours left me more tired than usual, all the noise around me deafening my mind, which happened to be a good distratcion for my invasive thoughts.

Conviniently so, some people were chatting louder, even enough for me to catch up on the things that they spilled from their mouths, thinking that no one payed much attention.

 

Two middle-aged women, our regular customers who were so kind towards me suddenly seemed so hateful, racist and so alien.

 **"** Yeah, have you looked at the news? If you ask me, I think those freaky creatures were better staying where they were. **"**

 **"** I know,right? And have you seen the pictures they showed on the TV? I will definetly not allow my kids to even come near them. **"**

 **"** Oh, here you are, dearie. Thank you for bringing us our order. Wait a bit so I can pay you. Here you go. **"**

 

She handed me a crumpled bill. I took it with haste, feeling that plastic smile on my face, trying my best not to lose any control.

 **"** Keep the change. **"** , she chirped.

 **"** Thank you. **",** I said, sugar coating the venom that dripped from my voice.

 **"** You're welcome, dear. Now where was I..oh yes... **"**

The disturbing chatter continued, and it took me every ounce of self-control to try not to yell out loud how racist they sounded.

I quickly paced away from their table, my jaw clenching as I approached to my colleague.

He wasn't his oddly cheerful self and it looked like he was glaring at the couple just close enough to hear what were they talking about.

I shifted my attention at the conversation between the two.

 

 **"**....don't know what do they think about it all. How is he supposed to endure this? **"**

 **"** I don't know, honey. Maybe he could move out to a safer place. **"**

 **"** You think so? But what will happen if the president elects to let them roam around freely? **"**

 **"** It won't happen. You saw what was taking place on the main square, right? No one will ignore a protest like that. Besides, our son can always move back to us. That way we can ensure that no monster will be his neighbour. **"**

 

I glanced back at him, noticing a big scowl he wore on his face.

  
He looked at me in the eyes and he nodded, knowing that we shared the same opinion on the subject.

We discussed about monsters a week ago and I've learned that he accepted them pretty fast and even one monster family had moved into the house that was abandoned a long time ago, near his place.

He didn't say much about them except that they are the kindest people he has ever met.

It made me feel that the fear I've felt when the news hit was misplaced.

And I knew him well enough that he didn't sugar-coat it when he said such thing. He was always down-to-earth, patient and quite observant.

Our personalities clashed with eachother, with me being confident, quick-witted, sarcastic and dauntless.

But...not anymore.

All the shitty things tied down to one thing: I wasn't like this anymore. I closed myself down, building a wall between myself and the world.

The world that I was so keen on exploring suddenly became so vast and big, and it all broke down to one painful fact: I felt so little, so helpless and broken that I was scared of being hurt.

_How many persons were there that could hurt me like my stepfather did?_

I shrugged those thoughts away,trying to keep my composure in front of my friend.

 _Stop thinking_ , I thought to myself.

 

Bringing myself out of my head and mind-boggling thoughts, I noticed my friend looking at me, saying something that I didn't catch upon on.

 

 **"** Hey,are you listening? **"**

 **"** Hmmm....? **"**

 **"** Daydreamer. **"**

 **"**.... **"**

The awkwardness of this way embarrasing banter left me flustered, my cheeks turning pink at the thought of being caught in letting my guard in the middle of the shop, on work.

And the intense look he gave me didn't help. He looked like he knew what was on my mind.

 

 **"** Uhhh...I said..our shift is nearly over...and it's Friday.... **"**

 **"** Uh-huh....(?) **"**

 **"** So I wanted to ask...do you...wanna go to my place...? We could play video games and order a pizza....or..uh...watch some movies...ha-ha....(this is so awkward). **"**

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

_Is he flirting and failing miserably? Is he...romantically intrested in me?!_

**"**???... **"**

 **"** I-I...*cough*...hold on, n-no not...in a romantic way. Just...hanging out like best buddies?? **"**

 **"** Uhhhhh...I...don't think that's a good idea...ummm.. **"**

 

His face contorted, all the color in his face draining, looking like a kicked puppy at my response.

_Shit shit shit. Best friends, remember?_

 

 **"** Uhh...what I meant to say...ha, I think that's a great idea?... **"**

He coughed, clearing his throat.

 **"** Errrm, I mean only if you want to... ?No pressure, right.? **"**

_Oh god. I fucked up._

I cringed at his words. Ouch.

Was I that cold? How could I treat my B.F.F like that? He always knew what's best for me.

A hangout would be nice. We didn't do that...like, 7 years?

 **"** No, I want to, really. I...think some company wouldn't hurt, right?

_Now I made him uncomfortable. Grreeeeeatt. Fantastic._

**"** Oh. Okay. Let's clean this place up and we'll get underway. **"**

 

We cleaned the shop as soon as the remaining customers left. We are a good team. While I made sure that the tables were clean and that everything was in its place he took care that the floor is as clean as it could be.

 

It way such a long day. I glanced at the clock and it was 8:01 PM.

That took less than expected.

Finishing our shift, we grabbed our stuff and got ready to leave. I locked the doors and gave him the keys, not knowing if I'll be late again tomorrow.

He took the lead, walking towards his car.

  
When we got there I took a deep breath, focusing on shaking off bad memories and keeping in mind that he is a careful driver and that nothing will happen on our way to his place.

I sat carefully in the front seat, remembering to put the seatbelt on. Better safe than sorry.

 **"** Ready? **",** he said, noticing how tense I look.

 **"** Yup. I-I trust you **",** I whispered, nodding at his question.

 

He was driving very carefully, glancing at me every now and then to make sure I'm fine.

Even when I dissaprovingly shot a glance back at him, I couldn't feel more safe at the moment, feeling warm and relaxed that he was so caring, knowing that he would stop if he noticed any sign of distress.

We didn't talk, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable even if it was so intense.

He parked his car on the driveway of his house and the breath I didn't realize I was holding came out from my lungs, it way finally over.

Nothing happened.

 

We were both safe. I felt proud for surviving this. Something that was so usual in the lives of other people brought fear into mine.

No panic attacks, no bad memories recreated, everything was normal and I was alive.

A wave of relief passed right trough me as we got out of the car, greeting the chilly air.

He smiled, looking at me as we walked to his front door.

 

When we entered his place I noticed how much it changed. I wasn't here for so long that I almost forgot how it looked.

I knew he renovated the place when his mother died and father moved out, leaving him to live on his own.

And god, I couldn't help but feel nostalgia for those days when we were kids, playing video games in the living room and organising sleepovers with making blanket forts or pillow fighting until we were both out of breath, deciding that we were finally ready for bedtime.

 

 **"** You can look around if you want. I'll go to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Want some? **"**

 **"** You don't even have to ask. Like in the old times, remember? **"**

He smiled at my response, proceeding to go to the kitchen to make it.

 

_When was the last time we hung out like this?_

Too long, whatever I thought.

I walked to see the rest of the place, the entirety of my being feeling fuzzy inside at the thought of this place being like a second home.  
I noticed that he still had our old pictures from the time we were so little.

There were some awkward ones, like they were taken in the wrong time, but it was adorable and funny and it made me happy.

 

Like that time we were playing catch outside and it started raining. We didn't get home until we were soaked to the bone getting dirty from stepping into the mud.

 

He even slipped and fell into mud at some point. I laughed and teased him for so long that even he could't help himself but laugh.

I wandered around until I decided that I should go back and see how is he doing with that hot chocolate.

  
I saw him entering the living room, carrying two hot cups and some popcorn. It smelled amazing.

 

I sat on the couch, finally breaking the silence.

 

 **"** Sooo...games or movies? **"**

 **"** 's fine. You choose. **"**

 **"** Hmmm...I dunno. How about this: we watch a movie and then we play two rounds of whatever you have. **"**

 **"** That's a good idea. Gosh, you're so smart. **"**

 

He messed up my hair when he pet me on the head.

 

 **"** Stop. You're messing my hair! **"**

 **"** Awww. You're still cute when you make that face. **"**

 **"**....idiot. **"**

 **"** Shovelface. **"**

 **"** Jerk. **"**

 **"** Chicken."

 **"** What are we,five? **",** I said,breaking the chain of giving eachother mean nicknames.

 

Silence continued until we started laughing at the sheer stupidity of the conversation we are having.

It felt great that something so dumb could relieve all the tension that we had between us.

Still laughing, we tried to pick a movie, failing miserably at such a trivial task because we playfully argued which movie is better:  
Star Wars or Lord of The Rings.

He finally said that since it was my idea to watch a movie and then play, we've come to an agreement that if I pick a movie, he will pick a game. Fair decision.

 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and absurd commentary from both of us until the late hours of the evening.

  
I was having so much fun that I forgot how late it really is until I saw that it's almost 1 AM.

I shrieked, thanking whatever higher force there is that we work the shift in the afternoon instead of the one in the morning.

I thanked for the hospitality, grabbing my stuff and getting ready to leave.

He frowned at my decision to go home, but knowing some boundaries between us he let me leave, persistent in offering me to crash at his place for the night or at least giving me a lift home, but I refused, already marching into the cold night, when he asked again.

 **"** You sure about that? It's not a problem at all..Just way the word. **"**

Feeling tense in his presence again, I shook my head and refused.

 **"** Nah. I think I need some alone time. I'll see you again tomorrow. Besides, it's just a short walk, nothing special. I can handle myself. **"**

 **"** Alright. It's not like I can stop you. Stay safe,okay? And make sure to call me when you get home. I want to see you in one piece tomorrow. **"**

 **"** I will. See ya. We should hang out more. **"**

  
He smiled, hugging me and weirdly enough I didn't flinch from his touch.

I felt warmth and safety from before, smiling at him when I waved him goodbye, leaving him standing alone, his tall figure getting smaller and smaller as I went further into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i think i'll update more since holidays are almost here.  
> Yay!


	5. The run and the chase-I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be right to say...(Y/n) fucked up.
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YayA! Two updates in one day...err technically...It's past midnight (what am I even doing...)

Everything was mostly silent. The walk home took longer than expected. And though I'm not keen on to confess that I got lost, I did.

 

_This is bad._

 

I roamed around in the dark, the street lights not doing much to light up the pavement beneath me. The sight of nice, small and cozy homes from before were replaced with the scenery of cheap apartments.

Looking around, trying to focus on what was I seeing, I noticed drunk men on the opposite side of the street.  
The sound of the glass bottle shattering startled me making me look at them properly.

Walking away from them,not noticing in which street I walked into I proceeded to get home as soon as possible.

And then I realized where I was. Stopping in the middle of the street, taking in the sight of everything around me, shocked that I even ended up in the shady part of the city, I instantly remembered that of all the streets, I entered the most notorious of them all.

_Fuck._

And being the dumbass I am, I recieved a lot of fucking attention for standing there like a statue.

Then I heard it. It seemed like the group of men I saw in the street before this one were stalking me.

 **"** What's up with you, princess? Are you fucking lost or something? **"**

 

The one that smashed the bottle just a moment before spoke up, his raspy voice twisting my insides. Without turning around, I noticed the whistling sounds of the group coming closer.

Panic welled up in my guts,the adrenaline rush kicking in, I listened my instincts telling me to run. Fast.

 

So naturally I did. Without paying any attention in which way I was going, my legs carried me to a street a block away from my apartment, feeling relieved because I noticed the bar that opened close to me not long ago, knowing which way to go to ensure that I reach the safety of my home without random encounters.

  
My legs hurt from so much running. I wheezed, trying to control my breath, stopping for a moment when I started feeling light-headed. Leaning onto the wall of the building beside me, I panted, trying to get some air.

Without even hearing them coming so close, I yelped in pain when a strong, muscular arm pinned me on the wall. Someone yanked my hair, pulling me closer to the one that pinned me. I screamed in terror when I noticed the hard-on he was sporting inside his pants and I knew what was happening.

He put a hand on my mouth, muffling the screams that I wanted to let out. Thinking fast,I bit his hand, making him flinch at the pain which was enough to call out for help.

  
He forcefully brought it back, gripping his hand around my mouth tighter.

 **"** Oh, we have a feisty one, boys. We are going to enjoy this one. **"**

 

I kicked and tossed around, trying to let myself free from the tight grip he held me in. The other men laughed at me, watching my helpless struggle against him. That disgusting bastard licked a long stripe on my neck, blowing on it just before he bit down at my tender flesh.

  
_This is the end_ , I thought when one of them unbuttoned my coat, tearing my shirt in one swift movement, ogling at the dark velvet bra on me.

 **"** This one has some meat on her bones, boys. Look at those glorious tits! **"**

My body shook in fear when one of them took out a knife, dragging it across my skin before cutting my bra in half, the cold air crawling on my exposed skin.

The man behind me tore my coat off, my bare back pressing against him.He shuddered, enjoying this, his cock twitching when he pressed harder against me.

 **"** Such a lovely lady, wouldn't you agree? Look at the whore, she enjoys this, don't you? **"**

Others sneered, watching my now limp form, tears streaming down my face when one of them unbuttoned the zipper on his pants, looking at me, amused look on his face when he noticed where was I looking.

  
I wanted to die. Now it would be a good time for that. The flashbacks of my stepfather doing the same thing they now were about to do were too much.

No use in fighting back now. Everything is hopeless.

I choked on the air when he removed his hand, feeling disgusted that I didn't try to cry for help again.

I sobbed quietly, my whole body weighing me down from guilt, dropping roughly on my knees, bruising them on the cold pavement, I shut down my physical part of me, swimming around the thoughts inside my head, searching for anything..anyone I can think of.

 **"** That's a good gal, boys. Why don't we give her a good time? **"**

 

Something shifted in the air. I noticed it, but no one around me didn't. Whatever it was...

 

"hehe... _tibia_ honest, buddy, you are not going to give anybody anything. instead, i've got some _bones to pick_ with ya freaks..so how about we start it?"

 

Forcing myself out of my thoughts, I snapped my head towards the deep voice.

Staring at the darkness for long enough, the figure in the dark stared back.


	6. The run and the chase-II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on when I stopped writing.Only this time from the other side of the coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried experimenting with Sans' POV.  
> This is the result.

Sans POV

It was happening again.  
This was merely a routine from my side now,happening only because of the sake of it.

  
Show up on the right place,wait,give them a talk and judge them.At their first run,they were nice.Everyone got their happy ending through a bit mysterious way,the barrier broke while everyone was unconscious making him filled with questions he was a bit afraid to know the awnser of.

The kid led them to the surface and stars...it was amazing.It made him emotionally invested and he cared for them a great deal.The sunset that they met togheter,everyone standing in front of the giant warm ball called the sun filled him with hope.And who was he to deny the kid a bit of alone time?

Everyone parted ways,waiting to explore the vast world that awaited them.  
Papyrus,the goofball that was his brother decided to be the mascot for the little ambassador.

Everything went well,everyone was alive and a happy future was awaiting them.

 

 

So,how was I supposed to feel when after a week of getting to know how to start to live to the full extent it all became undone,the fabric of time shifting,ripping itself only to mend once again?

At first I thought that I only dreamed of getting out.It was silly of me to think otherwise.  
Waking up at the same spot I slept on my post in Snowdin wasn't bad,at first.

 

Because I was dreaming.

I heard the door at the end of the forest closing,blinking away my sleep when I felt a strong force of something I couldn't put a finger on coming closer,the snowy path littered with fresh trail of footsteps.This captured my attention and I teleported to the clearing behind them,watching them walk foward to the bridge.I stretched my hand foward,magic seeping from the bony palm of my hand,breaking the tough looking stick on the ground.This alarmed them,the ominous sound echoing through the forest,catching their attention,making them turn around to see what was the cause of it.I quickly teleported to avoid being caught,watching them on the edge of the forest,the trees shielding me from their gaze.

 

They halted before they approached the bridge becoming aware of my presence when I intentionally made myself louder,making sure that they noticed.

*H u m a n.D o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?  
T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.

Looking at their face properly,I noticed there was a striking similarity between the human I was dreaming about and the one standing in front of me.  
Huh.  
Perhaps it wasn't a dream at all.

 

I remembered only bits and pieces of it so I started keeping record of everything.  
The reset-proof lab was truly a gift in the times coming ahead.  
The resets were becoming more often,their hunger for power growing bigger and bigger as they grew to become more corrupted.It was maddening to watch them playing with the lives of the other monsters.

 

  
This was the time when judging became harder,having to look more into their soul,search for clues and hints,something that was firm and solid,something that didn't change in them after resetting,but instead of looking at the pure innocent soul of a determined child,I was forced to look at their corruption growing,their EXP points growing more,LOVE increasing until the person that I was friends with dissapeared,forcing my hand to hurt them after everyone I cared for was turned to dust.

_What is the diffrence now?_

 

Of all the times we did this,learning the tricks and rules of the game we played,this was the longest time we all spent on the surface and Frisk...they seemed happy,relieved even.  
I shuffled through the pages of my lab notes,frustrated at the fact that the pattern they followed changed.This meant that something else changed in them.Whatever theory I came up with,it didn't fit.The entries were not helping.

I glanced at the clock,it was almost midnight.

I knew that if I went to sleep right now,I would go back to dreaming of golden halls and red blood smeared everywhere.  
I got up from my chair,feeling bone-tired from the brainstorming I went trough this evening.

 

A walk would be nice.

 

Walking trough the hallway of our new home,I opened the doors to Papyrus' room,looking at his unconscious sleepy form,his cute snores echoing in the silent space between us.

 **"** I'll be back soon,Papy.Sleep tight. **"**

Smiling to myself,I quietly closed the door,sighing.

  
Better get going.

I grabbed my signature jacket and teleported on the spot in front of the house,glad that there weren't any humans on the street.

Wouldn't that be a funny thing?

A skeleton coming out of nowhere,dissapearing in front of their very eyes before he could get any reaction.

I finally got the chance to look at the city better,the buzzing noises from the souls of the humans not present around me when I mindlessly walked into the unknown.  
I knew that an opportunity like this could be ripped from me if Frisk decided to reset.

_Stop thinking that way...maybe there is hope this time._

I focused on looking at the dull surroundings of abandoned streets,taking in every detail that I missed in the daylight.My eyes(or the lack of them)easily adjusted to the darkness around me, stopping every now and then to look at something that looked inetresting,trying to carve every detail into my mind.

  
Walking around the corner I saw a woman that was walking on the pavement.

An odd sight,considering how late it was.I was intrigued.

I didn't want to scare her off so I kept walking in the shadow.Especially because of the fact that I am a monster and she is a human.

I didn't want to recieve any racist comments,especially when I considered how intimidating I might look.  
She looked mesmerizing,her hair flowing as she walked fast,I struggled to keep the pace as I couldn't stop following her for some odd reason.

 

Pacing through the street I noticed that she looked on the opposite side and I thanked the stars that the shadows kept me from her gaze.I looked in the direction of the way she was looking when someone smashed the bottle on the ground.  
**"** Hey,take a looksie.A freak steps right into our teritorry. **"**

  
Glancing back at the woman I followed,I saw that I was losing her from my sight.

 **"** Looking at the pretty lady over there,huh?Too bad you won't get any. **"**

 

The others around sneered at the comment,fake pity in their eyes when they glanced at my skeletal form and I knew what they were thinking.  
Filthy beasts.Disgusting.I flinched and shuddered when I noticed where they were glancing,my anger building up inside of me.

  
I hissed at them,feeeling my magic flowing through my body,curling around my phalanges.  
The others noticed this little display,some of them shocked at the growing blue flame.I knew it was a bad idea to do this,but my frustration from earlier that night was the thing that broke me,breaching through my reasoning only to leave it behind.

This capatured the attention of the bulky one in the middle,his eyes looking at my every move.I could feel him feel intimidated by me,but his instincts screaming that I am a threat he wanted to eliminate.

He smirked smugly,toying with his knife.

He reminded me of the corrupted version of Frisk and if I didn't do anything about this,I'll be dusted.

He stepped closer to me,pointing its sharp edge at my face.

 

 

 **"** You wanna die,freak?One step and you're dead.  
The lady you scared off is ours to claim.Now boys,let's have some fun. **"**

  
The others continued on,running to chase after her.

 

He still stood there,knife in his hand,looking at me coldly and smirking to himself.

I flinched when he wanted to stab me and I cursed myself when he almost succeded.

 

_Fuck._

He ruined my blue jacket.Luckily he missed.

  
That was a close one.

He tried again but i was faster,dodging the attack,teleporting right behind him and throwing a bone at him.  
It hit him in the stomach,his other hand clutching at his side and I ran off.

It was a coward thing to do,but considering the fact that I have 1 HP was reasonable enough.

He ran towards me,rage-filled as he made haste to chase me,getting more and more frustrated that I managed to slip his grip by teleporting to another place.

Not looking where I really was going,I noticed something that was happening in the distance.  
That woman from before was on the other side from the street,fighting herself for her own life when I was chased around by the man with the knife.I noticed the similarities between the man that was tearing off her coat and the one that attacked me.

Listening to the footsteps of the man approaching me fast,I concentrated hard,sweat dripping on my skull as I stretched my hand towards him,slamming him down on the ground when I turned his soul into blue.He sceramed in pain and I heard bones breaking.

 _Yikes.Welp.At least he got what he deserves._ He laid there unconscious so I approached him,standing beside his limp form,looking for any signs of him being dead.

Because I didn't crave getting any LOVE.

After reassuring myself I did the right thing,I built a bony cage around him,just to make sure he doesn't move.

Moving towards the scene that looked so wrong,I didn't want to waste any time so I teleported to the spot out fo their sight,dark enough for them not to notice me but close enough to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did I do well?I dunno,the opinion of oneselves creations is invalid...  
> You be the judge.  
> And,please please tell me if you want more of Sans' POV.  
> Also,since I can't think of any good puns,there really isn't almost any in there...(•-•)


	7. Stranger danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to geeeeeet dunked ooon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves,bad puns are coming.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Continuing off where I left it.  
> Time to meet Sans,(Y/n)!

Someone's going to have a bad time.

 

 **"** That's a good gal,boys.Why don't we give her a good time? **"**

I stared at (Y/n),or more practiculary,her soul that was calling for help.I slowly approached them.She snapped her head up,her bare chest moving faster as she greedily inhaled every bit of air possible like it was her last.

*hehe...tibia honest,buddy,you are not going to give anybody anything.instead,i've got some bones to pick with ya freaks..so how about we start it?

 **"** HEY.IT'S THAT FREAK FROM EARLIER.YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS,BOYS! **"**

 **"** Oh,you're gonna,regret this,bonehead. **"**  
The leader stepped up,his knife in his hand,ready to attack like a savage he is.

Looking at his features closely,the distinct nose and dark blond hair and cold,grey eyes,it clicked in me that the one that I knocked down unconscious is his twin brother.

Silence present in the air,the only thing that made a faint noise at all was that woman's breathing,now gradually becoming slower when she looked at me.  
I chuckled darkly,deciding to play with the prey before bringing them down.

*heh..call me what you want,but I've got thick skin.

 **"** Pffft.We got a jokster here.I hate jokes.Why don't we shut him up properly? **"**

 

He did the same mistake as his twin did.

 

He moved fast foward,knife swinging,trying to slice me in half.Only he didn't knew that I masterfully learned how to dodge this attack by countless resets and trial and error.  
I pulled out his soul,dark orange glow lighting up the street,his panicked expression filling others with dread and shock.

 

*that's a lot of LOVE you got here,pal.too bad.

 

 

Agonizingly slowly,using up a fair amount of magic I turned him blue,his soul now completely in my control.

*heh,don't look so blue.after all,ya ought to end up deep rest.

 

 

He looked angry,using all of his willpower to break free.  
I laughed,slamming him on the pavement until his blood spluttered creating an unique trail of red around the terrified looking faces,all of them watching as his soul became weaker,the bright aura that lit their faces in a glow of orange now nothing more than a weak light,dropping until it looked battered and small.

The men glanced in between themselves in utter disbelief as I stopped,leaving him with enough of HP to survive but his soul was now scarred and I sighed in satisfaction knowing that the justice had been fullfiled.

*well,who is next?

I said,the threat alarming them and it was enough to send them back in the direction they came from,their screams piercing through the silent night.

 

 

The lady stared at me,shielding her torso from my gaze,shivering from the cold.Or was she scared?

 

I took off my blue jacket,giving it to her.  
She needs it more than me,anyway.

She looked up,profusely mumbling "thank you's" as she shielded herself from me.  
Her bottom lip was quivering and then she broke down in tears.

 

*hey buddy,everything's going to be fine.  
She looked up,her eyes looking at mine,tears streaming down her cheeks one after another.

Before I could react,though,she jumped at me,hugging my bones tightly.She took me by suprise,but I hugged her back.

*jeez lady.can i at least know your name before you jump my bones?

 

She laughed at that,and stars...it wasn't melodious at all,her throat raspy and dry,but it made me happy.

 **"** (Y/n).And yours? **"**

*the name's sans.sans the skeleton.

She looked at me,her eyes widening,and then she laughed harder.

 **"** You're named after a font? **"**

*yep.but i still think it's FONTastic.

 **"**... **"**

*come on,that was a SANSational joke.

There was that laugh again.Only this time it was more clear and sounded more lovely,warming my soul in the cold night.  
When she stopped laughing,finally getting some air,she breathlessly replied:

 **"** You're such a comic,Sans. **"**  
She grinned,a big,bright smile forming on her face.  
It reminded me of how Undyne would smile whenever she would talk about Alphys.

*you know,it's kinda getting cold here.wanna go home?i'll follow ya to avoid trouble,if you want.

She looked like she thought about it for a moment,before she got up,wiped the dirt off her clothes and smiled.  
**"** Sure.I'm sure It'll be a lot safer.Besides,you look intimidating enough to throw off any mons-  
umm,foe so yes. **"**

  
She blushed,it seemed like she was embarrased that she offended me and I smiled.

*'s no problem.lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man,(Y/n) is tough.


	8. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) doesn't know what to think about Sans anymore.  
> But he reassures you that everything is going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night has to end,yes?

We walked togheter,leaving the cruel men behind.

I was still frightened,the pun-loving skeleton showed me nothing but kindness,however..his rescue was so well-timed.  
Too well.

It wasn't like I wasn't greatful for what he did,that he saved me,I just...I didn't know how to trust someone anymore.  
For so long,I was tangled into lies,one after one,always being told what I want to hear,not what I should.

 

That's why I placed doubt before seeing for myself.

 

Like being in a cage,always called only out of necessity,to serve a purpose.

 

A purpose that is a lie.

Was his purpose in saving me a lie?

And what purpose did I needed to partake in this?

And how will I ever repay him?

Too many unawnsered questions and not enough awnsers.

 

The skeleton was charming,to say at least.Not just because he saved me,he was easily likeable,so laid back as I caught up on in the chit-chat we had on our way to my place.

I was kind of jealous of him being so relaxed,so chilled out that it left me doubting his character even more.

 

Why did he bother saving me?  
After all,I couldn't be saved from myself.

 

When he fought the men that assaulted me,I saw how powerful he is.He brought down the sturdy,blonde guy like it was a piece of cake.

 

And yet,he didn't harm me.  
He comforted me after it was all over.He even came so far in his intentions to reassure me that I'll be fine that he told me bad puns and cringey jokes.

 

And I loved it.

 

But somehow,that intense feeling that I'm walking home with a stranger,the first monster that I've ever met,someone powerful and dangerous still nestled inside me and I couldn't do anything to push it aside.

 

 

*you okay there,buddy?you have been silent since we crossed the road on our way to your home.

 

I focused on Sans,drowning the thoughts until the only thing that remained was the sound of his deep voice and the question he asked me hanging in the cold air.

 

"Just thinking."

 

*what about?

 

"Say,why did you save me?"

 

Those little white pinpricks in his eyes dissapeared,his pernament smile dropping as he looked at me,stopping in the middle of our way to my place.

 

How did he do that?Aren't skulls supposed to be solid and unmoving?

 

 

*h-hey,whaddaya mean,buddy?i...uhh..

 

"Don't you 'buddy' me.Why DID you SAVE ME?

 

*i..dunno what do you mean...

 

He still looked at me,his frown now pernament and unmoving as he was still shocked that I said such a thing.

 

I was shocked too.

 

It came out from me so sudden,I obviously lacked the brains when I blurted it out.

 

Anticipating the awnser from Sans,I felt all the tension inside me going out in the shape of tears.

He did nothing for a moment,knowing that all the hopelessness from earlier had came down on me and I needed to let it all out.

 

This time,he was the one that embraced me in a hug.  
And heck,I didn't know that I needed it.

 

*i know your type.you're ready to give up on everything and fall down.you want to let everything go because you don't care anymore.truthfully,i was in the same boat.you are desparate,like i was.you're slowly losing hope.don't.someone out there really cares about you.  
that's my awnser to your question,buddy.

 

I was shocked at the words he said,only this time,the disbelief I had wasn't directed at the purpose or if he wanted some kind of repayment.

It was at the fact that I had given up,that this monster solved it so easily,putting up brutal honesty in his blunt words.

It felt intimate,somehow.Not by human standards,not the 'i saw you naked' intimate.Even if he technically did,just before I was almost raped.

I remembered the jacket he gave me,it was warm and fluffy,the soft fur on the inside tickling my skin.

It felt nice,but somehow weird,considering that it is his jacket.

*you can keep it,if you want.

 

"I...I'm sorry.It's just that I...I didn't realize what I said.It was stupid a-and I didn't think of it that way.I can be so ignorant sometimes a-and..."

He shushed me,petting my hair,trying to calm me down.

Even though I hated when people pet me on my head,it felt nice for someone to treat me well.  
I completly relaxed,tears drying off,my sobs silenced completely.

He still didn't let go and I was glad he didn't.

"Hey,it's getting really late.I really have to go home,even if I could stay like this forever..."

He let out a hum of approval.I waited for him to let me go,but he just held me tighter.

"You know,I have to work tomorrow."

He finally let me go,looking at me,his eyes taking in my face,like I am eight world wonder or something.

He let out a sigh,nodding.

*well then,shall we proceed?i promised you that i'll walk you home,not leaving you in the middle of the street alone.

I felt a little tug at my chest when he said those words.Before the awkward silence could fall down on us,I turned around and we walked to my apartment.

We were still quiet,both of us lost in thought as sleepiness struck us with full force.

I yawned,feeling so tired after such a long night.

The course of the events that took place this evening left me emotionally exausted,feeling like I could go home,fall on the floor and sleep for days.

We reached my place really fast,I realized this night was coming to a close.

 

Will I ever see you again?

I asked this question to myself,the odds of meeting him again not looking like it was possible.

I frowned,not wanting to forget this.  
And not just because he saved me from them.  
He saved me from myself and I will never doubt the words he said or how he comforted me when I fell apart in front of him.

 

"This is it.Thank you for everything you've done for me,Sans."

 

He smiled,looking at me for the last time and whispered:

*good night.i guess i'll see ya someday.

He walked out of my sight before I could say anything else.

I smiled at his direction,feeling somehow like I should say something more,promising myself to not give up on myself and whispered back:

"I'll see you again,somehow.Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to project how depression really makes you think some bad stuff,even when everything turns out okay.


	9. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time spent by brooding and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!It's finally Christmas and I can relax from everything that had happened this week.Idk I was so busy with everything that I wrote almost four chapters while being barely awake.

I stumbled back to my apartment,already missing the stranger I've met.

 

It was a weird feeling,knowing someone for that small amount of time made me feel like he knows me so much already.

 

It was quite an unusual experience for me,finding kindness in a strange place.

 

I fumbled with the jacket,removing it slowly so I could hang it before I leave to bed,retiring after such a long night.

 

The cold air prickled my skin,reminding me that my apartment is much colder than I left it.I noticed that a window in my kitchen was open and I quickly closed it.

 

Not wanting to go to bed feeling dirty from the touch of those bastards,I prepared a hot bath,feeling the warm steam on my skin relaxing me completely.

 

I take off my clothes,feeling more than ready to jump into the water.I turned off the tap,checking if the water feels unpleasant and after finally convincing myself that the temperature is just right,I continued,stepping in and lowering my body,washing off the remains of the long night.

I wanted to forget everything.

 

 

The attempted rape was too much,bringing violent flashbacks to everything I endured with my stepfather,from the daily dose of him coming home to beat me to the weekends when no one was home,my mother working overtime to ensure we have enough money to live.

 

He usually came home drunk,the alcohol reeking from him and that was usually the time he would beat me even more until I became so exausted that he could have his way with me.

 

At first I resisted,I fought back. 

 

But...I was a child,I was weak.

My little fists that tried to punch him only amused him as he did so much worse in those first few months.

Then...I stopped.One day,I stopped fighting.

 

My body was too weak,the bruises being so much worse when he hit me with his belt.

He continued to beat me until my skin broke,blood smearing on my skin and that's the time when I realized everything is going down.

So I stopped caring.

I wanted an end,but the end never came.

That was the time when I finally graduated and for the first time in forever,I was ready to move on,broken and forgotten as I continued to rot in this hellhole of an apartment.

The place wasn't much,in fact,it was little and worn from the lack of care of the previous owner.  
No one wanted to buy this apartment because a few years ago someone was killed in the kitchen.

 

So I got it really cheap,being excited that I even got a place to call my own.

I knew it was far enough from my stepfather's place and it was a good location,being only a little longer walk to the coffee shop where I worked.

 

 

Work.Oh shit.

 

I suddenly remembered that I have to go tomorrow,knowing that I'll probably be tired even though I'll get a few hours of sleep.

 

I went so deep into thinking that I dosed off,the water now being noticeably colder.

I washed myself thoroughly,trying to properly clean myself before I went to bed.

When I felt satisfied,I removed the water,being almost hypnotized looking as it went down the drain.

 

The cold air left me shivering,making me snap out of it and remember that I need a towel to dry myself off.

 

When I completed the action,I went to dress myself in my pj's and go to sleep.

 

I wanted to sleep,to never wake up.

 

I wanted to forget.

 

But I didn't want to forget Sans and what he did for me.

 

Somehow,I knew we'll meet again.

 

Knowing this,I closed my eyes in the comfort of my bed,embracing the sleepiness and not having nightmares to greet me.


	10. The epic quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) goes to a quest...
> 
> .
> 
> ..
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ......for some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget what I said earlier.
> 
> Over 30+ kudos and so many hits...  
> Jeez..you're crazy for reading this.  
> I like you all!

The obnoxious ringing of my phone woke me up.  
I wanted to find the damned thing and throw it into the wall when it rung for the fifth time in a row.  
I was so mad to be interrupted by my phone after such a good sleep.I groaned into the pillow,on the verge of tears when it started again,so I fumbled with the covers as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Stumbling towards the sound,I reached my phone,hastily searching it in my purse that was on my counter in the kitchen.

Before I could awnser the call,the ringing stopped.

I watched the bright screen with tears in my eyes,the light being too much after just waking up.

Then I noticed the time.

Four o' clock.Afternoon.

 

Fuck me sideways,I'm two hours late!

After unlocking the screen,I watched in horror at the number of missed calls and unread messages.

16 missed calls and 7 messages.

I'm so screwed.  
If the boss knows that I'm not working or that I'm this late,she'll kill me.

I opened the long list of messages,noticing that every one of them was from my friend.Same with the calls.

Didn't he tell me to call when I get home?  
I bet he's worried sick.

Opening the last message,I almost cried from relief.

 

(I am fricking worried about you.Told the boss you were sick.Pls call asap.)

I sighed,feeling relieved that my best friend really stood up for me,telling my boss that I was sick so I couldn't come to work today.

So,what now?

I started the rest of the day like I did every morning,only without preparation for work.

After I decided it's finally time to clean the mess in my bedroom,throwing the unnecessary shit away,I groaned at the pile of clothes on the floor.

Holy mother of god,how do I even have so much clothes?

So,I'll do laundry today,it seems.

 

After an hour or so of being drowned in the pile of shirts and jeans,I felt my stomach growling.

Aaandd I'm hungry.When did I last eaten.  
Oh.That pizza at friend's house.  
That seemed like too long,even for my strange eating schedule.

I went to see what do I have to eat,opening the fridge that contained...a few cans of soda and...water...?  
Really...  
It seems like I'll have to go to shopping.

I went back to my room,dressing up into something more appropriate,grabbing the things I need and going out only to remember that I forgot my coat.

 

My favourite coat wasn't there and then it hit me.  
Oh.  
Looking at the blue jacket Sans gave me,I remembered that my coat was torn off of me when I was attacked.  
OH.  
Well,it wouldn't hurt to wear the jacket,yes?

I sighed.He gave it to me.I took the blue jacket,remembering the comforting hug and him encouraging me not to give up.

Locking the door and checking if I got everything I need,I felt ready to go onto my quest...

 

...For food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,if it isn't obvious,I was hungry while writing this...
> 
>  
> 
> ...


	11. NYEH HEH HEH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest for food continues.Only this time,the loud,tall skeleton Papyrus interrupts you,mistaking you for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I thought that writing Sans was hard.My mind is too dirty to come up with ideas on how to write about the precious cinnamon roll.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

My quest for food was almost at reach when I stepped into the giant store.  
I bought a lot of food,still doubting that I need so much of it.

But hey,my fridge is empty!  
I need food.

I felt drool coming out of my mouth at all the choices in the condiments section.

Glancing around,eyes darting all over the place,I wiped it with the back of my hand,feeling disgusted at the action.

I took one bottle of mustard,ketchup and stopped by the sauces section.  
Looking for my favourite one,I got an idea.

When was the last time I ate spaghetti?  
Feeling even hungrier I went to see all the delicious choices of pasta I could choose.

I was so busy looking at the brands that I didn't feel a light tap on my shoulder.

"SANS?WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?I THOUGHT YOU ARE GOING TO TOPSIDE GRILLBY'S!SA-"

I turned around,facing a tall,loud skeleton that had confusion written all over his face.

"OH?OH,HUMAN,I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!  
IT SEEMS THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FAILED TO RECOGNIZE HIS OWN BROTHER!"

Brother?  
What is happening?

I looked down at the blue jacket I wore,noticing what he meant by adressing me as his brother.

My face turned into a frown,looking at the tall skeleton in confusion.  
He looked at me apologetically.

"I-I AM SORRY,HUMAN.IT'S JUST THAT YOU AND MY BROTHER HAVE THE SAME JACKETS!  
LOOK,YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME STAIN FROM KETCHUP RIGHT OVER THERE!"  
He said,looking at me like he's proud of that observation.

"I...don't know what to say..."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY ALRIGHT,HUMAN!  
UHHH...I AM VERY SORRY IF I'M BEING RUDE,BUT DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI AS WELL?"

I stared at him,unable to respond to such a strange question.  
He blushed,looking down in slight embarrasment from all the unnecesary attention from me.

I blinked,clearing my throat.He looked up at me,blushing even more.

"Of course I like spaghetti.Actually...since there is so many variations of pasta to choose from,I'm kind of overwhelmed.So I don't know what to buy."

"I SEE.I AM ALSO OVERWHELMED BY THE CHOICES OF DELICIOUS PASTA TO CHOOSE FROM.EVERYTHING ON THE SURFACE IS SO COMPLICATED."

He looked at me,eyes full of understanding at the fact that I shared the pasta problem with him.

"I know.Even after so many years of being a functioning adult I still don't understand this."

"HMMM...HUMAN,IF YOU DON'T MIND,PERHAPS I COULD HELP YOU.  
AS A QUALIFIED PASTA LOVER,I COULD LOOK UP THE PERFECT PASTA FOR YOU!"

"Thank you for the offer.I...really could use some help."

"ONWARDS THEN,HUMAN!LET'S CHOOSE THE PERFECT PASTA FOR YOU FROM THIS ENORMOUS CHOICES YOU HUMANS HAVE!"

He stretched his hand towards me,looking hopefully at me,waiting for me to take his hand.

I smiled,nodding as a 'yes',taking his hand as we took a trip through the pasta section.

We talked about all kinds of pasta,commenting at which kinds go better with diffrent types of sauces and other stuff until his phone rang.

"I AM SORRY,HUMAN.IT SEEMS THAT MY BROTHER HAS DECIDED TO CALL ME.WHATEVER IT IS,I SUSPECT THAT IT IS OF IMPORTANCE!  
SO I'VE GOT TO AWNSER!"

"It's okay,Papyrus.Go on,awnser the call."

He talked with his brother,Sans,arguing about his curfew and how he should have been home two and a half hours ago.

I understood perfectly why would he say that,remembering the fact that not so many humans are monster-friendly.

And let's not forget about the attack last night.  
I shivered at the thought.

I awkwardly stood there,glaring at anyone who dared to look at Papyrus with a hateful expression or anything similar.

And considering that he's very loud,some of them commented about that.

One kid that looked in amazement at the skeleton was quickly distracted by the bickering mother who practically dragged the kid out of my sight.

"HUMAN!I HATE TO CUT OUR EPIC QUEST FOR THE PASTA SHORT,BUT MY LAZY BROTHER IS QUITE CONCERNED FOR ME.  
PERHAPS WE COULD CONTINUE SOME OTHER DAY,CONSIDERING THAT IT IS VERY RARE TO FIND ANOTHER PASSIONATE PASTA LOVER AS I AM!"

I smiled at his choice of words,looking at his expectant eyes and the blush from before dusting his face.

"Of course.I would really like that!"

He gasped,looking cute with his hands covering his cheeks,blushing even more.His eyes were sparkly and anime-like.

It was the single cutest thing I have ever seen.

"WOWIE!ACCORDING TO MY FRIENDSHIP RULEBOOK,IT SEEMS LIKE WE ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING BESTIES!  
BUT NOW,HOW WILL WE KNOW HOW TO MEET AGAIN?"

"Hmmmm...hey,why don't we exchange our numbers?That way we could know when and where to meet!"

"THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA,HUMAN.IT SEEMS YOU MIGHT BE AS MUCH OF A GENIOUS LIKE MY GREAT SELF!  
NYEH HEH HEH!"

I laughed,amused.  
We exchanged our numbers and parted our ways when we paid for the things we bought separately,looking at the dumbfounded employee behind the counter when he looked at the amount of pasta we both bought.

 

Wishing we could talk longer,I finally went home,feeling energized from today's encounter with Papyrus.

The day that really didn't seem as much before my quest for food became one of those days when I felt like I could conquer the whole world,or more specifficaly,unlike in the company of people that usually leave me tired after interacting with them,Papyrus' enthusiasistic behaviour was infectious.

I spent that energy into making myself useful,singing loudly while I made spaghetti and continued with cleaning until the night came.

And I was still feeling energised,even though I exausted myself today physically.

So I decided to play video games,not even remembering when did I last felt like this or when did I last played games simply to enjoy myself.

 

I decided to go to sleep four hours later,being so immersed into my playthrough that I forgot the time.

Finally feeling a bit tired,sleep overwhelmed my senses,leaving me with a feeling that I might be fine,after all,even while facing my depression,my thoughts or the loneliness that I felt for so long coming to an end.


	12. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So,what's up?"
> 
> ".....the ceiling."

The Saturday morning was a gift from the heavens.  
I woke up feeling refreshed even though I slept for like...four and a half hours?  
I blinked away the sleep,firmly deciding that I won't move today to do anything,even if the world is ending.  
The feeling of being energised was still here,lingering somewhere,resonating faintly,making me relaxed which was really paradoxical to think about.

I knew that I have to work tomorrow,but it felt good to just be plain lazy today.  
I took out my cereal,milk and phone and walked off into the living room.  
I turned on the TV and switched mindlessly from channel to channel,looking for some quality content.  
When I found some cheesy action movie I decided why not watch it and laugh at the horrible scenario that was taking place.  
It was really bad but the weird robot that looked like the protagonist was oddly charming and charismatic. I stared when he was showered in rose petals,choking on my cereal at the absurdity of that.  
I couldn't contain my laughter,in fact,I laughed so hard that soon tears appeared in my eyes and it didn't help that he started some cheesy heroic speech about saving the day.  
Holy shit,I can't breathe.  
I walked out of the living room,still laughing at the sound of it coming from the living room.  
I poured myself some water,trying to slow down and breathe.  
God,when was the last time I laughed so hard?  
It was a bad time to continue laughing,I choked on the water I was drinking at the moment.  
I started coughing,not being able to breathe or function at the moment.  
When I finally calmed down,I went back to the living room,watching the movie with interest.  
He fought some aliens and ran to to the villain of the show,now fighting them with bare hands.  
I was glued to the screen,watching them fighting when the trance I was in was interrupted by my phone ringing.  
I awnsered the call,being greeted by a loud voice that sounded panicked.

"Oh my god,(Y/n),you finally picked up the phone."

I instantly recognized the voice.  
It was my friend.I promised to call him when I get home.

Oh boy.Here we go.

I muted the TV,bracing myself to continue the conversation.

"Hello?Are you there?Please,say something,(Y/n)..."

"Ummm...yeah..I'm here.Calm down."

"Holy shit,are you alright?You didn't awnser yesterday.Did you forgot to call me?"

"Uhh...yeah,fuck,I forgot.I was tired and I slept in.Ummm..."

"You know,you really scared me.I was so freaking worried when you didn't show up on work.Jeez,(Y/n).I thought the worst.A-are you sure you're fine?"

How should I say this?

"Yeah,I am f-fine,r-really."

"C-can I come over?I.....I need to see you in one piece."

I needed to stop lying about this before I break his trust.

"Uhh...yeah,sure.See ya for half an hour?"

"Sure.I'll be on my way in a sec,see ya."

Okay.Everything is going to be fine,I can do this.

I hated the fact that I was lying to him when I said such a blatant lie that everything is fine,but I didn't want him to blame himself for the events after the hangout at his place.

After all,wasn't it a lie when I said that I was fine all these years?

Even after I was scared of what my stepfather could do to me if I just said it to anyone,that lie was reasonable. I was only protecting him from getting hurt if he got involved into it,but this seemed like a new low for me.

If Sans wasn't there,what would happen?

The thought of him not stumbling across the street to help me was jarring...terrifying.

Could I forgive myself if my friend blamed himself for the rest of his life for that?  
If I was raped and left for dead that night?

Gosh,I really felt the need to find Sans and repay him somehow.

I went to switch my pajamas with something more aproppriate.  
I put the cereal bowl into the sink and drank the orange juice from the glass before I put it next to the bowl.

I can do this..I can do it.

I heard a knock on the door.

When I mustered my courage and went to awnser the door,determined to make this as believable as possible,I composed myself,opening the door and greeted my friend,letting him in.

"Hey there.Come on in."

He just hugged me tightly,thanking whatever great force there is that his worry was misplaced.

I flinched at his words,suddenly feeling not so keen on lying about this.

"It seems you weren't lying about being fine after all.You look better than before."

I nodded sadly,feeling myself sinking lower into lies by confirming it.

"Well,let's not just stand there.C-can I get you anything?"

"Umm..Water's fine."

"Uh,okay.Make yourself comfortable."

I went to the kitchen to pour two glasses of water,calming down.

I can do this.

He sat uncomfortably at the edge of the couch,fidgeting with his fingers.I put the glasses on the table,sat down and waited for the questions to come at me.

"So,what's up?"

"....the ceiling."

"So you are fine,since you seem like your old self.Good to know,I'm leaving."

I laughed,grabbing his hand to pull him back to the couch when he got up.

"Ah,come on.It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was..."

"Awwwww,come on,you're smiling."

He let out a laugh he tried to hold back,groaning when he realized that he was. I laughed back,feeling that this conversation started well.

"God,you're terrible at this.I like it."

"It was pretty good,to be honest.You should really lighten up,buddy.You're really cute when you smile."

"Wha-"

"Oh god,not like that,I really meant that...platonically,y-you know?"

The tension between us was back. He blushed at my words,nodding when I did an awful way or explaining that he is platonically..cute.

"It's okay.You're also cute...platonically."

I coughed,not knowing how to respond.I forgot about my intention for lying about the recent events,lost in the feeling of unnecesary tension.

"So,how was work yesterday?"  
I cringed at my choice of words.

Were things between us so bad that we would never get past mundane,simple questions and awkward banter?

"Oh,it was fine.Hey,you know what happened yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Remember how I said to you about my neighbours,those monsters that took the ambassador into custody?"

"....yeesss...?"

"Well yesterday they came into the shop.The little ambassador is so adorable. And there were other monsters as well. Uh,a fish,errr...a lizard and this short skeleton. That really got a lot of attention of other customers."

"A short skeleton...?"

Sans was there.  
And I wasn't. I mentally cursed myself,remembering that I really wanted to meet him again,maybe talk a little when everything that had happened has gotten better. I really wanted to ask him some questions.

"...yes.Did you met him already?"

"O-oh,no.Yesterday I met a tall skeleton that thought I was his brothe because... uhhh.."

Oh shit.Now I got myself deeper into this spiral of lies.

"Because...?"

"We had the same jackets.It was so silly. We even excanged numbers."

"What?Why..?"

"Because we share the same passion for pasta...?"

"Uhhh...WHAT??"

"Hey,that's what he said! I went to the store to buy food when he interrupted me and asked me about pasta that we have here on the surface!"

"Really..?Oh my god.."

He started laughing when I started talking about the encounter with Papyrus. We were so caught up that he didn't notice the time.

"Hey,I'm kinda hungry.Stay for the lunch,please...?"

"Alright,but only if I can help you cook."

We went to the kitchen,getting busy with the preparation of the meal. I was busy with searching for spices when he saw an enormous pile of all kinds of pasta that I bought yesterday.

"Holy mother of god,you weren't kidding about the amount of pasta you bought. Are you opening an italian restaurant or something?"

"Oh,shut up!It's not that much of pasta. You know,I am a growing woman and I need food."

"Well,your clothing size will surely grow after that!" 

Oh,it is on.Hell yes.

"Nice job roasting me,but watch what you say,mister! This is my kitchen and I'm the boss here.Or else I'll put you in the oven and roast you properly!"

He giggled when he saw me crossing my arms,looking at him with the meanest glare I could muster.

"Okay,boss.Just keep in mind that while we're at work,I am the boss. After all,I still need to watch over you there."

"...Bullshit.We have a boss already,and we both know she's watching over us whenever we work.So we are in the same position."

He glared,losing our little battle of wit.  
Pretending to be hurt,he put his hand over his heart,looking at me as he fell down on his knees and pretended that he was dying.

"Stop that..You really aren't funny at all!"

"M' lady,you wound me.How can you say such cruel words?Ahh,my heart..."

He fell down,pretending to be dead when he dropped on the floor.

I laughed at his performance,unable to catch my breath and say 'stop'.

He just continued doing it,pretending to be dramatic,not even paying attention to me.

"Ok,ok.If you're really dead,I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this!"

I sat down,looking at him,still unmoving.  
I guess I really have to...

I started tickling him mercilessly and this seemed to break his performance.  
I wasn't going to stop any sooner.

"S-stop it,(Y/n)...okay..I'll..stop,please don't.."

He laid there,still laughing after a few minutes later after I stopped.

Getting up,we both continued on with making lunch,enjoying the comfortable silence.

After we ended with the task,we ate the lunch in front of the TV.

"Hey,you know,just before you called,I watched some hillariously bad action movie with a robot."

"Was this robot a recatangle with bad acting skills?"

"Yes."

"That's Mettaton."

Uhhh...Mettaton..?"

"Yup.The star of the underground coming to conquer our movie industry."

"P.S. He's a monster."

"Oh."

OH.

"Yup.I watched him since he showed up on the channel. Hey,did you know he made a movie that only showed him being showered in rose petals for four hours?"

"Really?Oh god.."

 

Mettaton seemed like a narcisisstic robot,from what I've found out when we continued our discussion about him.

And the strange movie from before made more sense now.

We finished eating so I went to clean the dishes while he went to the bathroom.  
I was caught up in the cycle of cleaning and rinsing that I didn't notice him talking on the phone in the background.

He approached me and said:  
"(Y/n),I hate to cut this short,but I gotta go.  
My aunt called me and said that I need to get home since she lost her spare keys from my house."

"That''s fine.I'll see you at work tomorrow,okay?"

He nodded,I followed him to the apartment doors and we mumbled our goodbyes.

I was relieved.

Not because I don't like having him around,but the reason behind my relief was the one that I suceeded at dodging questions about the attack and Sans.

I didn't want for anyone to find out.  
I wanted to forget.


	13. Falling into the routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stepped foward, my knees getting weak from the anxiety that built itself more and more with every step. My hands were shaking slightly, the man getting up after I passed the table he sat at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,uh...new chapter,I guess.
> 
> Gosh, it feels like no matter how much I say 'thank you' it's not enough.
> 
> So,I will say that to the end:  
> Thank you for being there, reading this shit and...just being there to say nice things in the comment section.
> 
> Or giving me constructive criticism, I like to hear it. It makes my will to continue on and improve bigger and bigger.

The rest of the week at work kept me sane.

I felt that the routine I despised was coming back.

Wake up, come to work, avoid questions, dodge the true awnsers and pretend to be fine.

Get back home, eat, let the tiredness sink in and waste time in front of the television.

Mettaton really grew on me. Even when everything went bad, no matter if it was the meal that he overcooked or if he didn't save the day, he confidently struck a dramatic pose, looking intently at the screen and reassured that everything will be fine.

_I wanted to believe that so badly._

So I continued watching him, the static of the television lulling me into sleep every night.

And then, repeat. Show up on the work, dodge the questions and get back home after a long day.

See Mettaton again, ensure that he fixed the mistake from yesterday and sleep.

Wake up. I was having nightmares again.

I greedily sucked in every bit of breath I physically can, looking at the purple fabric of my couch,blinking away tears from my eyes.

The moonlight was shining through the window, lighting up the path to the doors of my bathroom. I stepped inside, lightening the little space when I found the switch.

My reflection was the first thing that greeted me and when I stood closer to the mirror, I somberly looked at the unnatural paleness and tired eyes that lost its spark.

_I looked dead. Well,at least half-dead._

 

The thought didn't sound any better. In fact,it sounded just worse. It was something firm,something physical...

_Something to confirm I am giving up._

 

_No, remember what Sans said._

The words were still crystal clear, still lingering in the corner of my mind, ringing clearly in my ears.

It felt like it was too long since I saw him. The stranger that saved me.

I giggled, the thought about Sans saving me sounding like a bad romantic comedy scenario.

I am so silly.

I should brush my teeth and go back to sleep.

 

Thursday. The day when I know that I'll probably work my ass off while waiting for Friday. And weekend.

I woke up, feeling ready to start the day as I was usually going through my morning routine.

The day started so well. For once,I wasn't late and I had the time to watch the crowd of people and monsters going on with their day.

When I stepped into the coffee shop, I glanced around, the sight of it warming my heart.

There were more monsters around, obviously intrested into all kinds of coffee we have. My friend stood behind the counter, chatting with one of the monsters. She (I assumed that they are she) was wearing a long purple dress and a black coat.

Coming closer, I saw that she has a bright white fur and fluffy ears.

"(Y/n)! You came right on time!"

She turned around,looking at me with bright hazel eyes and smiling kindly when she saw my confused face.

"Oh,hello,(Y/n)! I didn't see you were approaching. It's so nice to finally meet you! I am Toriel."

"Uhh..Hello there."

She shook my hand firmly, her smile growing bigger.

"I've heard so much about you from your friend, dearie."

"Ummm...Really?"

"Of course. He talks about you all the time!"

I glanced back at my friend, looking at his face getting more red the more I stared at him. He cleared his throat.

"Uhh..yeah. Remember when I said to you about my new neighbours?"

"Oh. I remember now. You're the one that adopted the ambassador!"

"You're correct. Frisk was quite keen on the idea to stay with me."

"Well, Toriel, what can I get you today?"

My friend interrupted, smiling apologetically. I realized that I didn't start with the work, still standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"Double espresso, please."

"Uhh, it was nice meeting you, Toriel. I hope I'll see you soon."

"As do I, lovely."

I smiled, turning around and walking away to dress into my work clothes in the dressing room.

They continued chatting and laughing as I closed the doors and began to change. When I was finished ,I walked back, getting into the small space and started with making coffee and serving it.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

My friend asked me when he walked away from the guy in the right corner of the room who was sitting alone, his back turned from me.

"Uh,sure."

"That guy that ordered latte says he wants to see you. Alone."

He practically whispered those words. I looked at him, confused.

"He said that it's urgent."

"Uhh...okay? Did you recognize him? Like,I really don't know who he is."

"You ask me...aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

"Well, did you ask for his name?"

"Yup. He just stared and said that he wants to talk to you, not me."

"Err..I'll go and see what he wants."

"Okay. Just, stay safe. If he creeps you out or threatens you, just get back here and we'll call our boss."

"Okay. Now get back to work. There are a few customers waiting and I don't wanna cause a mess."

"Okay."

I stepped foward, my knees getting weak from the anxiety that built itself more and more with every step. My hands were shaking slightly, the man getting up after I passed the table he sat at.

I tried to steal a glance and see his face, but he had his head down and a black hoodie that covered his features. I got out from the shop through the backdoor that was leading to the small alley.

The air outside was cold ,even though it's November and the day today is sunny. I turned around, curious about the stranger's face and identity.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Haha...Is that a way to greet your brother?"

"Mark?Holy shit!"

He revealed his face, brushing his long fingers through his dark brown hair. His grey eyes looked up at me, a wide smile spreading instantly on his face.

"You had me there for a moment. Holy guacamole, I haven't seen you for...F-for.."

I started crying, relief washing through me. I hugged him tight,not believing my eyes until I gripped him tightly.

"Shhh...I know it's been a while. You've grown so much since the funeral."

"Seven and a half years.Holy shit."

"Now, now, I know you're happy to see me and everything, but I'll need to bring back that old swear jar if you use such filthy language."

"Awh...come on, I'm not little anymore. I can use adult words now."

"Well, you're still my lil' sis, so cut off those words from your dictionary."

I unhugged him,taking in the sight of him. He changed drastically since I saw him. It seems that he even let his hair grow more than he did before.His grey eyes still held that spark of life, the one that faded from me a long time ago.

It seems that he searched my face for changes as well, catching up on every line that carved into my skin.

"Christ, you look older than me."

"Hey, that's not nice to say, you know?"

"I know, it's just...you really don't look like your old self anymore."

"Of course I don't. I'm not little anymore."

I wiped the remaining tears from my face, looking at the backdoor almost like an unvocalized question. He nodded, following me back inside.I looked for my friend, looking him in the eyes when I smiled brightly.

He looked at Mark's face, his jaw dropping at the sight of my brother.

"Hey, I gotta go back to work.Y-you can stay here as much as you like."

"It's okay. When is your shift over?"

"Uhh...Five hours. I..I'm sorry, I know we have a lot of catching up to do..."

"It's fine. If I waited seven and a half years to see you again, won't be a problem to wait a few hours or so."

"Seriously, five hours? Bro, that's insane."

"What can I say, I am a man made of patience. Now please get back to work. And say hi to your old friend over there."

This convinced me to get back to work and not waste time. I excitedly went back to where I left off, the happy feeling of someone who was deemed lost for me getting back into my life so suddenly.

"Holy Jesus, is that Mark over there?"

I smiled, nodding excitedly. I felt like a kid that finally got his daily dose of sugar and overdosed.

"Wow, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Jeez..."

"I know, I'm so happy.We are really gonna need to catch up later. I bet he has a lot of stories to tell."

"Oh, I bet he does."

The rest of the shift passed quickly. Even those few racist comments here and there that a few of the humans whispered between themselves couldn't ruin my mood. I shot dissaproving glances at those people, but the energy and excitement just made me continue on, each time making sure that everything I do is correct and better each time.

It really didn't felt like a boring routine anymore.

Even if it really was, but the intent behind it was what changed my perspective.

I felt hopeful, energetic and useful.

And I was happy.

Despite everything that was on my mind, or the stress that I seemingly knew will get back to me, I wanted to make this as enjoyable as I could.

 

 

So I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..unexpected turn of events...?
> 
> I originally wrote this chapter with a shitton of violence and an ominous end for (Y/n).
> 
> But, I can wait.
> 
> And show my evil intentions later in the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Muhahahaha  
> *cough*  
> *cough*  
> *coughs like crazy*


	14. The kindness behind your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Remember the time when our father died?"
> 
> I looked at him dead in the eye, getting impatient with a sheer thought of what the next thing he'll say will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.
> 
> Also Happy New Year to everyone out there!
> 
> And, as always, thank you for reading!

The shift was finally over. Glancing at the table Mark occupied, I smiled at the sight of him getting frustrated with the game he played on his phone.

"Uhh..I guess I'm ready to go?"

He looked up from the phone, nodding.When he got up and took his stuff, we said our goodbyes to my friend who was also ending his shift, giving the keys of the shop to Alex, who worked in the opposite one.

We stepped into the cold air, my legs were freezing but at least the blue jacket I still wore every day warmed my other half of the body.

He pointed at his car, leading the way towards it.

I was a little bit tense, but I knew I could survive it.

We got into the car and I gave him directions to my place.

 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired."

"(Y/n), I know I haven't seen you in a long time,but that doesn't mean that I cannot recognize my own sister being upset."

"I-I a-am fine..."

"Don't lie to me, please. Talk to me."

"It's just...huff..a tense ride...uhh..hah.."

Mark snapped his attention at those words, his voice sounding tense as he choked out a response.

"Oh..I...I see. It still makes you anxious. I didn't expect that..."

" 'S fine you know? Just...I...it's good...uhh..to help with it...Uhh,pull over there. T-The parking spots near my building are almost always taken..."

He silently obeyed my request,parking at the spot that was free, the engine of the car finally going silent.

I closed my eyes, concentrating at my breathing. I felt his gaze on me,even though I didn't have my eyes open.

"I'm fine. It's over. I'm fine..."

"Are you ready to get out from the car. I don't want to rush you..."

"It's okay now. L-let's go."

He followed me to my apartment, climbing the stairs silently. His gaze still probbed me, but it seemed whatever he wanted to say, he didn't.

When I finally unlocked the door after struggling with the keys, my hands still trembling slightly, I was met with a familiar sight of the interior in my home.

"Sooo...h-here we are..M-make yourself comfortable.."

"Uhhh...sure. Might if I look around?"

"Err..go ahead.."

I hung the blue jacket back, already missing its smell. At first I didn't notice it, but if I got closer, I could smell...Ketchup and...something I couldn't put my finger on.

It was nice. But weird,considering that I was standing in my hall and sniffing the jacket.

 

I felt like a creep.

I released the jacket,leaving it hanging there.

That's when I noticed something.

 

There was a scratch. It wasn't very deep, but if I turned my head slightly, the light coming from the window illuminated the blue fabric and it stood out.

The line was smooth and uncut, stretching across the area that covers the chest. How strange...

"Hey, I see that you like that jacket of yours, and I'm sorry to interrupt your sudden fascination with it, but...It's creepy from my point of view."

I broke my fascination for the strange line that didn't look like it belonged there with a yelp and a jump, my hands flailing around like it was something made from fire.

I quickly followed him into the living room,feeling awkwardness sinking into me.

 

"Soo,uhh,want something to drink?"

"Ummm...yeah,sure."

"What do you want?"

"Uh...tea maybe..?If you'd like it as well."

"Yeah,tea sounds fine."

I hastily went into the kitchen, making tea for the both of us with vigorous pace. After I was done with that task, I carried two hot cups of tea and putting them both on the coffee table.

I sat down on the couch, looking at him.

"So..where should I start...?"

"At the beginning, maybe?"

"Okay.Get comfy.It will be a long story..."

~~~~~~

Mark has changed a lot. He usually wasn't the type that looked intrested in science or history, remembering back when I knew that he was interested into music and games. It didn't fit, coming to think of it. 

But, after all, I changed too.

Too much.

"So, that's how I came here. There is a certain monster who has a certain scientific background. She's adept at monster biology, chemistry , physics and monster history. But...You know how things stand between us and monsters. No travelling to other countries until they get their full rights. She's brilliant! Honestly, when she read one of my articles and when I got her   
e-mail, I was stoked at the response I got from her. So we started writing e-mails and I got excited when she solved one of my problems with the new project I'm working on. So, when I realized that someone so brilliant couldn't get a job at my company, I decided to bring work to her."

"Wow..That's really nice of   
you.."

"And things get even better from here: I've decided that it's time to get back into my hometown."

"R-really?"

"Yes! Truthfully, I thought that I'll never go back here..I didn't told you everything.."

"What about?"

"I...I know I'm not good with words, but...Remember the time when our father died?"

I looked at him dead in the eye, getting impatient with a sheer thought of what the next thing he'll say will be.

"I couldn't handle it. I ran away from home. I...constantly blamed myself for the accident even though I knew I wasn't guilty. And..running made it worse. I constantly wanted to get back, to see if you're fine but I was short with money at first and after I finished college and got my degree, I was so busy..Working became harder and I settled down, started a family of my own. Gosh, my consciousness ate me until I fell apart..now I'm here and...I want to make it up to you. I know I didn't see you grow up or had the chance to meet you properly... But now I can."

"W-Wow...I don't know what to say..."

I hugged him tightly, my chest heaving when I started crying.

"I-I...I fucking don't know h-how to say this...But...thank y-you.I missed you so much a-and things got worse a-after everyone left. When Michael moved out..I suffered so much with m-my stepfather...H-He..."

"What!? What did he do to you??"

He moved away from my sobbing form, shaking me and gripping my shoulders, demanding an awnser.

"Awnser me, please...fuck, please just...."

"H-He raped me. O-On multiple occasions..."

His grey eyes widened in shock, a single tear running down his face as he got the awnser he demanded.

I still sobbed, not knowing how to form conherent words or even comprehend how to tell him everything that happened.

 

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uhh...A cliffhanger...(sort of)


	15. Good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay..New chapter, I guess. I realized that I'll have to revisit my old chapters and edit them a bit since they look a bit weird. Nothing much, just to fix some mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, folks!
> 
> Y' all make me feel fuzzy from the inside :D

"I don't fucking care for qonsequences. I'll destroy him! I'll destroy ..I-I'll.."

"Please, calm down. It won't help, you know..?"

"(Y/n), I'm so fucking sorry you had to endure that..."

"Look, it's over. He can't hurt me anymore.When I moved in here, I ran away too. H-He doesn't know where do I live now."

Mark stopped muttering empty threats and looked at me. He stood beside the bookshelf, now nervously shifting from foot to foot.

He approached me, kneeling down so he could get a better look on my face.

"I am fine."

"No, you are not. I remember leaving a caring, energetic sister...Not this...Not like this.."

I winced at those words, unable to respond anymore.

I'm not fine. I'm not okay.

_I am broken._

_I gave up._

"Listen, I still cannot fucking believe this happened to you. But I will do something about it. I promise."

"What can you do?"

"We'll report him, okay? I know some people who can help with this..."

He wiped his tears, sighing.

"I know that you've been through a lot, but...We can do this...We can still put him into jail and...Just, please, don't give up hope."

This seemed to work, the words hitting close to home and making me believe that I could do it.

Hope.

**_Can I restore my hope back?_ **

Be fixed?

 _Giving up._ The thought still sent shivers down my spine.

I can't let myself go. Mustering my courage to speak up for myself, I prepared myself to say it.

"You are right. I can't. I shouldn't. I refuse to give up."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling determined to continue to fight against this injustice I have been living through.

_I don't want to give up._

He silently watched my sudden change in posture, his eyes looking at me as I shifted my body against the sofa.

I was feeling ready to do it.

"There's that old you again."

My heart soared at those words.

_My old self._

I hugged him again, feeling his hands wrapping around me once more.

"I know this conversation went deep and I really appreciate that you told me this, but...we should relax a bit. I promised to have a good time with you, after all."

**_Good time._ **

I heard those words, but in a lot different situation.

And with a lot more cruel intent behind them.

I shrugged those thoughts away, the desire to have some quality time with my bro finally winning.

"Yeah. Lets have a good time!"

~~~~~~

My life looked normal once again after we started playing through my enormous collection of video games. We both clutched the controllers tightly, watching our characters fight against eachother fiercely.

I was feeling determined to win, even though he defeated me for the seventh time in a row.

_Damn, he was good._

"You know,I'm still a bit rusty from not playing for so long."

"No shit..Really? If you are like this after not playing for so long, how fucking tough are you if you play it all the time!?"

"Hey, no swearing, remember?"

"Oh, fuck off."

I slumped backwards into the couch, putting down my controller and sighing.

"Eighth time in a row, sis! Awh, come on, you can do it!"

"Argh, fine. You're so goddamn tough. I can't defeat you, but I won't give up trying!"

"That's the spirit! Ready for another round?"

I grabbed the controller fiercely, my fingers dancing all over its buttons as we started fighing again.

This time, I carefully watched his character's every move, dodging his attacks more sucessfully.

After he backed away, my character struck him with full force, beating him until his HP dropped to zero.

"Holy shit...uhh mother of god, you did it!"

"Hey, if I can't curse, neither can you!"

I got up, going to get my old swear jar. When I put it down on the table, his eyes widened in suprise.

"Holy shit, you still have that old swear jar? I thought you were kidding!"

"Nope! Still here with me! And so is your money, bro! You swore twice now... Err...how many times did you really dropped the f-bomb?"

"Alright, I'll pay for saying that. Buuut...you were swearing as well..So you have to pay for that as well!"

"Ugh, fine."

We both put our money into the old swear jar.

He looked up at me, sighing.

"Are we good now?"

"YES!"

"Oh for fucks sake, don't be so loud!"

"Hahahah...you dropped the f-bomb again! Pay for it!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Mark groaned, facepalming himself so hard that I winced at the sound of it.

"Come on. Payback!"

The sound of another coin dropping inside the jar was satisfying.

"Are we done now?"

I nodded, grinning like the cheshire cat. He glared, eyeing me and huffing at my proud stance.

"We are okay now. Now, want to order a pizza?"

"Goodness, of course. I can't say no to that..."

 

A whole lot of swearing and pizza later made me feel good again. My bro was tired after we continued with our playthrough for countless hours until the sunset finally appeared at the horizon, the shining rays giving the living room a warm glow, the shadows casting weird shapes all around.

I enjoyed having my brother by my side. After we finally finished one part of the game, I saved it and just took a deep breath, finally feeling tired enough to sleep.

I took my phone, glancing at the clock.7 PM.

"Hey bro, wanna watch Mettaton?"

"Uh...Metta-...ton..?"

"Yea.He's this faboulus robot..."

I started explaining who Mettaton is. After I finished, he still didn't get it.

I got really frustrated so I simply showed him like I should have in the first place.

He seemed to enjoy himself and so did I.

We laughed and laughed more until we were both done, the tears being too much to even know what's happening on the screen.

"Oh god, I haven't laughed this much in a long time.You watch him every day?"

"Yeah, ever since I first saw him.."

We continued with the chatter about Mettaton, telling eachother our favourite bits from the show.

Until we saw that it was time for him to go.

 

When we finally parted our ways, him saying that he already has a reservation at the hotel after I asked him to stay here overnight, I hugged him for the last time today.

"I hope you'll come to visit me again..Love ya. Good night."

"I'll come again for the weekend. Tomorrow is Friday and I really need to contact that monster so we can arrange the meeting as soon as we can. Good night, sis."

 

I looked at him for the last time, his back turned from me, the dark apartment halls not doing much to help me see him very far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...
> 
> Hey, comment below what do you think about OC characters I added by now, pwease \\(-_-)/


	16. Clueless-I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit awkward between (Y/n) and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uhhh...awkward...  
> Also,thank you for reading/comments/kudos!  
> You make me filled with joy when everything seems miserable!

Friday started out by being awesome.

The working hours left me busy, but it was nothing overwhelming.

In fact, getting to know monsters better based off on what they ordered or a little chat they initiated was the best. I noticed that some monsters are the same and more common than others, unlike Toriel for an example.

_Or Sans._

_How many skeleton monsters are there, if there are any more of them?_

 

Well there are Sans and Papyrus, who are related to each other as I caught upon the when Papyrus mistook me for Sans.

I should probably ask them, if I meet one of them soon.

_Oh, wait._ Papyrus gave me his number and I promised to meet him again to explore the world of pasta!

I should call him. Or send a text.

_He is very loud, after all._

I made a mental note to do that after I get home.

I focused on the work before I started to conjure more questions that I can't awnser now.

Like usual, Toriel came into the shop. Only this time, holding hands with a small, cute child.

My friend smiled, the sight being so familiar to him for these past days when I happened to come late on work in the mornings.

I was missing out on a lot of things with being late, it seemed.

"Oh, hey Tori, hey Frisk. Same as usual for you, it seems?"

"Of course, dear. Frisk, what would you like today?"

Frisk didn't respond, deep in thought as they watched the menu with great interest.

"It's okay,Frisk. Take your time. (Y/n) over here will take your order."

My friend left my side to prepare Toriel's usual order and left me to take the ambassador's order.

"Hey there, Frisk. What can I get you?"

I smiled at them over the counter.

It seemed that they were too short to see me over there so I leaned closer, looking at them expectantly.

Frisk smiled, tugging at Toriel's dress and pointing at me.

"Yes, (Y/n) over here is going to get your order. After that, we'll go and see what Undyne is doing."

Frisk nodded, staring at me and glancing occasionally at Toriel.

I stared at them, looking for clues for whatever the hell is happening now.

Toriel lowered down, listening whatever Frisk whispered to her.

After hearing what Frisk had said, she looked back at me, giggling.

"Now, Frisk...That is not polite, you know."

"What is it, Frisk?" I asked them, not knowing what is happening.

After not getting an awnser from them, Toriel spoke instead of them.

"Ummm...Heh...It seems that Frisk over here is intrested into you. I tried to explain that you are not the part of the menu, but..heh..."

Toriel blushed, which was puzzling to think about since she has fur.

_Magic?_

_How the heck should I know!_

I stared at Frisk, dumbfounded.

Intrested in me? How should I respond to that?

_They are a child, goddamnit!_

"Ummmm...I'm sorry, but I'm... I am at work and it doesn't seem good to me that I go on a date with a customer..heh."

I scratched the back of my head, not knowing how to deal with this. Frisk just smiled and winked at me.

Oh god. Could this get any more awkward!?

Toriel laughed, receiving the order from my friend.

My friend looked at me, full of questions, not knowing what had happened.

I just shrugged my shoulders and before I knew it, someone hugged me from behind.

"Frisk, sweetheart, I know you are quite determined to go on a date with (Y/n), but it doesn't seem like she wants to. Errr...because you see, (Y/n) over here...heh..."

"Is already dating someone." I blurted out.

Frisk looked at me, dissapointed.

My friend looked at me suspiciously.

Frisk went back to stand by Toriel's side, still looking at me. They crossed their arms, pouting.

I turned my attention to the other customer, staring bewildered at the muscles.

"Like what you see, hot stuff? ;)"

_What is happening?_

Frisk giggled, looking at the other monster, nodding at me encouragingly.

"Ehhh...Hello there. What can I get you?"

"Hmmmm...Why don't you give me some recommendations? ;)"

"Uhhh...well, we have...errr...all different kinds of coffee and other hot beverages..."

"Hm...This coffee sounds interesting. I hope it's as hot as you, sweetheart ;)"

This time, Frisk laughed harder, and it seemed like the others around me started laughing too.

The monster beside me winked again, eyeing my body.

"Uhhh..One coffee. Sounds good. Right."

I felt my cheeks burning the whole time I prepared the coffee and feeling him watching me the whole time didn't help.

When I handed him the coffee, he winked again.

What was with the whole winking thing?

"Umm..Here you go. Have a nice day."

Toriel still stood there, watching me along with Frisk and my friend.

"My, my, Aaron looks charmed by your apperance, it seems."

"Ummm...."

What just happened?

Here I was, thinking that a child trying to date me was weird enough.

Luckily, my friend saved me from further embarrasment.

"So, Frisk, have you decided yet?"

Frisk nodded, still pointing at me.

It seemed that they were still determined to have me.

 

I got an idea.

I faced my friend, whispering it to him.

He nodded, thinking that it should work well.

I looked back at Frisk, smiling as I awnsered them back.

"Okay, Frisk. If I go on one date with you now, you must promise something to my boyfriend over here."

I pointed at my friend standing right beside me. Toriel widened her eyes, looking at us both.

"Oh my, you two-..."

My friend luckily interrupted her sentence.

"Why yes, she is the only woman in my life. Now Frisk, I want you to promise me something."

Frisk only nodded, encouraging for him to continue.

"You see, (Y/n) over here is very fragile. So, if you go on a date with her, you must fondle her with great care. I want you to promise to me that you will be polite to her and and that you will hand her back after that. Sounds good?"

I blushed at his words. It didn't sound like our plan at all.

"Yes, I promise! Mom, can I please take her on a date? Please...?"

She looked down at Frisk, widening her eyes in shock.

I was confused and it seemed that she was too.

"M-my child, o-of course."

Whatever happened now, it seemed like something that was unusual.

Before I could say anything, my friend interrupted.

"Well then, Frisk! Go over there and have a seat with (Y/n). I'll come over there with some hot chocolate shortly."

I took Frisk's hand, sitting down at the table that was a bit more far from the other ones.

Toriel and my friend seemed upset about something. Frisk pointed at my lap.

When I nodded and took them to position them onto my legs, we both watched them with great interest.

My friend looked at me again, smiling and nodding when Toriel said something again. A few of the monsters looked at us with a great interest, some of them smiling and nodding, others with a confused look on their faces.

"So, Frisk, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired from yesterday."

"Oh, and why is that, if I may ask?"

"Had an anime marathon with Dr. Alphys. We waited for others to show up and then Undyne came in with Papyrus and Sans, but it was late and I couldn't sleep, so I stayed at their place and watched some more."

"Oh, really? When did you went to bed, then?"

"I didn't. Slept on the couch with Sansy when they decided to watch another episode."

"Hmmm..."

"You are really cute, you know?"

I stared at Frisk, dumbfounded. Were they really serious about this?!

"Ummm...t-thank you. You are cute too."

I pet them on their head, ruffling their brown hair.

My friend came back, carrying two cups of chocolate and putting them down.

He winked at me,looking at the both of us before attending to other customers.

Toriel wasn't there anymore.

Panic started to build inside of me. What am I going to do with them now?

"H-hey Frisk.D-do you mind i-if I go back there? I need to ask him something."

"Okay, sweetheart. Just go back here so we can have our date."

I was still disturbed with the word 'date'. It was cute and everything, but so so wrong.

I didn't think that Frisk would even do something like this, or even being intrested into me like...that.

I swiftly approached my friend who finished making a capuccino for an old lady who waited patiently for her order.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ugh, please no joking around."

"Alright. What is it?"

"What happened? I still don't understand what is going on."

"Well, I shouldn't be the one to tell you that, but...Frisk over there..they don't talk, normally."

"Ummm...what?"

"Look, Toriel might explain it better to you. Whatever it is, it took her by suprise. And, also, this was the first time I heard them talk. We are neighbours for a while now and the kid usually doesn't talk. They use sign language."

"Oh...Really?"

"Yup. Now get back there and enjoy your 'date'. And don't be weirded out by flirting or even that they asked you on a date. Frisk asked me on a date too. Though, not vocally..."

"O-okay."

Going back to sit down and talk some more with Frisk, shutting up my brain when it even conjured the word 'date' and 'child' wasn't bad, after all.

My friend even called Alex who replaced me on work for the time being when I promised to work in the second one today.

Frisk and I talked enthusiastically, the time passing fast until 'the date' was over.

Toriel came back and took care of the little ambassador after they kissed me on the cheek, hugging me and saying goodbye.

I approached Alex who thanked me for replacing him in the opposite shift.

"Gee, thanks for this. I have a date today that I almost cancelled because I realized that I work the opposite shift."

"Hey, no problem, dude. I should be thanking you, you know?"

"Alright. Hey, wanna go on a drink with me and your friend after your shift's over? My date should be over by then and I still feel like I owe you a favor for this."

"So, you won't get laid tonight?"

"Hey, it's our third date! And we aren't even on the second base yet!"

"Awwwww...Are you too shy?

" "Yes. She makes me nervous."

"Okay, buddy. Whatever you say."

I snickered when he playfully bumped my shoulder and went to change himself into something appropriate for a date.

When Alex and my friend waved at me and wished me luck in the second shift that I'll do alone because the other guy that worked here quit the job a few days ago, I sighed and prepared myself for the long afternoon before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it gets awkward. Dunno where the idea came from and what made me write this chapter but...you can't spell Frisk without risk!
> 
> And they surely seem like that child that likes to do inaproppriate things without realizing that they make you uncomfortable. Just sayin'.


	17. Clueless-II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, folks.
> 
> Still pinching my sides and thinking I'm dreaming.  
> Thanks for sticking with me and reading as this weird story unfolds!

When the crowd that scattered around finally started leaving, I prepared for closing the place, getting busy with cleaning and putting everything where it belongs.

_This was such a weird day._

Meeting the infamous ambassador, going on a pretend date with them and let's not forget that my friend pretended that I'm his girlfriend just to avoid further 'dates' with a child.

Who flirted with me, called me cute and even talked to me.

_Which they usually didn't do._

_Things got confusing, really fast._

I was still clueless about all this, but luckily my work kept me busy.

"Hello there, dearie."

A familiar voice startled me from my thoughts.

 

_I knew who this is!_

"Miss Jackson!"

"Oh, please, just call me Rose. It makes me feel younger than I am."

"Oh. Okay, Rose. What can I get you?"

"Just green tea, please."

I got busy with preparation, having a small talk with my neighbour who usually travelled around the world, rarely coming back to her apartment.

 

"Oh, okay then. So, how did your travel go?"

"It was well. I managed to get a few postcards for you."

She always brought them to me, even if I insisted that it's not necessary.

"Miss Jackson, you didn't-"

"It's fine, dearie.And please, call me Rose. Is your shift over yet?"

"Just a minute. I have to finish the tea."

I poured the hot beverage into two porcelain white cups and sat next to the old lady.

The smell of tea and lavender filled my nostrils, making me relaxed.

"So, how are you? I didn't see you for two months!"

"I'm great, thanks. And you?"

"Fantastic! I know I'm no spring chicken, but I still have some extra energy to spend."

"So, what did you do today?"

"Well, today I came home and got a bit worried you're not there. So I figured that you might be working. Also, someone asked for you."

This caught my full attention. Not many people that I've met know my adress.

"Errr...who was it?"

"A young man. He wore a black hoodie. He was very polite and even asked when you'll get home."

_Mark. I hope the meeting went well._

"Oh, that's my brother, Mark."

"Really, sweetie? I can't believe he came back into hometown!"

"Yeah, I can't believe that too. He literally came here and gave me a scare when he asked to see me alone! And it seems he's staying here."

"I'm so happy for you. Come here!"

She hugged me, making me more relaxed when the familiar scent of lavender intensified.

It wasn't too intense, somehow it was there, present whenever she was close to me, almost like it was radiating from the entirety of her being.

She let go of me, smiling like she looked at something so precious to her.

"Yeah, it is good. I didn't felt like this for a long time."

"For someone so young, you still manage to sound so serious all the time."

Sipping her tea, Rose took a good look at me, showering me with attention.

Even after all those years, she fascinated me, being so alive, living and not stopping to be an adventurer she is, even after retiring.

And I also felt like she always knew more than she led on.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to see you at this hour. You suprised me!"

"I am suprised too. Truth be told, when I came back here I didn't think that some things will never change, even if everything looks diffrent now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still holding onto your hope."

Something clicked in me, but I didn't know what was it. It filled me up, coursing through me, making me feel alive.

"Yes, dearie, I'm glad you're still here."

"What does it mean?"

I was clueless about everything that was happening now.

I knew I've felt this before, but I couldn't remember when.

"Shhh...You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, can you at least explain it to me?"

I tried to focus onto whatever she tried to say before someone opened the door, footsteps coming closer.

"Hey (Y/n), ready to go? Oh, miss Jackson, I didn't know you came back!"

I stared up, seeing my friend and Alex. Oh, right. We made a deal to go out.

"Hello there, Alex. Oh and how would I ever forget about you, pumpkin!"

Rose enveloped both into a long hug. I stared at the tea in front of me that has gone cold.

How long did we talk?

It felt like time stretched, only to get back and start again.

Weird.

Only a few minutes passed. It seemed a lot longer.

"Hey, (Y/n)!"

"Huh?"

"Can we please go? There is this new place I wanna show you, and we won't get past the entrance if we don't hurry! It's already almost full!"

Alex looked at me impatiently, my friend standing beside me snickering when he looked at me in the eyes.

"Oh, sweetcheeks, you didn't tell me you found not only one, but two fine men!"

Rose giggled, my expression still contorted in confusion with a tinge of frustration.

I bit back every witty comment that my mind wanted for me to say it out loud.

"Hasn't (Y/n) told you that she had a date today?"

When she looked at Alex, staring at him trying not to laugh, she shifted her attention and eyed me closely.

"Well, she certainly didn't."

"Yup. With the cute ambassador!"

"Oh, that adorable child who freed the monsters?"

"Yes! Even though it wasn't actually 'a date'. Well..."

"Yup. That cute little rascal kept pointing at me when I asked them what did they want to order."

Rose laughed, making my heart fill with joy at the sound of it.

She finished her tea and handed me the cup. I took care of it along with my cup of tea that was too cold for me to drink it.

"Well, children, I want you two to have a fantastic night. I think I was here long enough. Time to go and rest after such a long trip."

Alex smiled and added:

"Well, miss Jackson, I'm sure you would be the life of the party!"

My neighbour only chuckled, stepping outside and replying to Alex.

"I'm not so sure about that. And I'm surely not gonna test it."

We all laughed at that, parting our ways and hugging the old lady tightly.

"I'll see you around. And watch over yourself, (Y/n)."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

"You better do, boys. And have fun!"

_The night is still young_ ,I thought.

And I wanted a drink.

 

**_Why not have fun, then?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. Have some fun, (Y/n)!  
> Hang in there,  
> I'll upload the next part tomorrow as I finished it already :))))


	18. Clueless-III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin with the party, shall we?  
> :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you all today?
> 
> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos, folks!

 

The rest of the walk to this new place Alex suggested was pretty long.

Our footsteps echoed through the street that seemed half-empty and as we passed it I remembered which street it was.

**_Fuck._ **

Bringing back memories that I was so keen to simply forget resurfaced and my heart was beating faster.

_How much time did pass since then?_

It seemed like too much shit happened after that.

I didn't even remember which day was it.

I felt myself sinking deeper into the blue jacket which I still wore, after all this time.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

My friend broke the silence and I frowned.

_**Should I tell him?** _

Will he blame himself for letting me go that night?

"Come on, (Y/n), we are almost there!"

Alex interrupted before I said anything. I felt somewhat greatful for that.

After all, this is supposed to be the night filled with fun and partying, not brooding.

"Alex, go ahead. I want to ask (Y/n) something."

"Okay, lovebirds! I'll give you two some alone time!"

Alex proceeded to go foward, leaving us standing there.

My friend snickered, his eyes glimmering from amusement.

I looked down, staring at the same spot where I was almost raped.

"Hey, look at me."

His fingers gently rested on my chin, lifting my head and looking at my eyes.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about something."

"Look, I don't mean to pry, but you seemed fine until we stepped into this street. Why?"

I fucking choked at his words. They sounded so simple like that. I didn't want to lie to him.

"I-I...I don't...I-I s-simply can't.."

"Shhh...Hey, hey, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I understand. Whatever it is, it can wait, right?"

"O-okay..."

"Come on, we are already late. We should go."

I hugged him tightly before we hurried towards Alex.

I smiled at the sight of our impatient friend tapping his foot on the pavement.

"There you are. You're lucky I managed to get the tickets."

"Uhh...what tickets?"

"For the concert, silly! There's this new DJ called Blooky or something like that. I wanna see what this guy has in store for us."

We entered the club that was packed with people. Some of them were drunk, others sober. A few of sweaty ones on the dance floor eyed me, obviously wanting to have a piece of me.

I shuddered at the thought of it.

Alex grabbed my hand, leading me to the bar and buying me a drink.

"Dude, this music is ahh-mazing! Good shit right there.Yuuup!"

"Hey, where is-..."

"Over there."

He pointed at my friend who was obviously charmed by a young redhead.

She looked sleazy and a bit bitchy, fawning over him like he was a piece of meat ready to be consumed.

I felt a pang of jealousy hit me when I saw him like that.

_What is wrong with me?_

He's just my friend.

"Oh, okay. Let's order then."

"I already ordered it for you."

I could feel the bartender eyeing me up.

"Enjoy your drinks."

_A voice I heard somewhere before spoke up._

_I shivered._

I looked up, and before I could get a closer look at the man who served two glasses of what I thought is whiskey, they dissapeared.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno."

"Well, let's drink then."

"Yeah, let's have some fun!"

I chugged the drink in a record time, the alcohol burning my throat.

_It felt good._

"Damn, (Y/n)! I didn't know you could drink like that!"

"What can I say, I'm a natural."

I looked down at his drink, noticing that he barely touched it.

Alex obviously noticed that, shrugging slightly and drinking it until he slammed an empty glass on the surface of the bar.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

Alex held out his hand, and after thinking about it shortly, I accepted the offer.

"What's the holdup then? Come on!"

He pulled my hand, almost making me fall down because of the amount force he used.

We made our way to the dance floor, even that small amount of alcohol helping me to loosen up.

We started to dance awkwardly around others, ocassionally eyeing eachother and grinning like idiots.

He turned his back and looked somewhere else.

I felt dissatisfied at the lack of attention from him.

So I hugged him from behind, getting lost in the rythm of the loud music, my hand roaming across his chest.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy."

I giggled, unhugging him and staring at his eyes when he turned around.

"Let's have another one."

Alex scatched his head, confused.

"Alright."

The song ended just in time and we went back.

My friend joined us, placing his hand on the small of my back. He leaned in close, whispering something into my ear that I didn't catch upon.

"What? The music is too loud! I can't hear you!"

"I said, are you having fun yet?"

I laughed, nodding in confirmation to his question.

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Hey, another round is here! Come on, guys, let's make a toast!"

We both glanced at Alex who held his drink in his right hand.

I grabbed the drink and made a silly comment at his words.

I felt someone's gaze on me, though it didn't make sense because it seemed like it was everywhere.

I shrugged it off, drinking the thought away with another one.

I turned my attention at my friend who still had his hand on me, and I felt greatful for that because I saw a few guys shooting glances at me and my friend, greedily drinking in the image of my body and shooting invisible daggers at him.

"Hey, what's up with you? You seem like you are daydreaming again."

"Oh, nothing at all. Just lookin' around. Hey, where's that redhead you danced with?"

I distracted him from asking me if I feel uncomfortable.

_I felt determined to have a good time._

"OH! She came here to get a drink. When she came back to me, she said that she saw a monster working here that creeps her out. So she left. Besides, she's bitchy and not my type."

"A monster? I didn't notice any monsters here..."

"Well, look closely then."

I took a closer look at the place.

_Oh. There were monsters here._

Almost lost in the crowd of humans. Some of them I remembered seeing around, like that guy Aaron that couldn't stop winking.

Others seemed unfamilliar, but they were everywhere.

Even the DJ is a monster.

_A ghost?_

_It looks like it._

I felt stupid for not noticing that.

Or even noticing Woshua that sat in the corner, glancing around and grumpily looking at the table, trying to clean it up.

_And a fish....?_

_Well, I think it is a fish._

_Would they get offended if I called them a fish?_

It was confusing and the harder I tried to process the information, the more it seemed impossible right now.

I sipped more of my drink, feeling a bit fuzzy when it kicked in.

_Oh, fishy is dancing with a lizard._

_Cute._

"Haha, what did you say?"

" 'S cute."

"What is cute?"

My friend looked at the same direction where I looked and smiled.

"Oh...That's Undyne and Dr. Alphys."

_I heard those names before!!!_

_But where?_

"Seriously dude, how the fuck do you know so many monsters. Teach meeee!"

"Whoa there, slow down a bit, cutie."

He gripped me tighter when I almost fell down on my face.

"Did you just call me cute?"

My friend was blushing. 

Was it from the drinks or because of me?

"Damn, are those drinks strong or what?"

Alex eyed me curiously.

He seemed sober to me.

**_What the fuck is in that stuff I was drinking?_ **

_Drugs?_

_Nah, I would notice._

Alex handed me another one and I accepted it.

"Well aren't you the life of the party?"

"Nah, I'm (Y/n) and have 'fine' written all over me! Hey, I think I need to find the bathroom. I need to pee."

Alex giggled, staring at me intently.

"Okay, sweet. Come back soon!"

I stumbled across the dance floor, finding a way to the toilet. The crowd swallowed me, and it wasn't long until I got lost.

Some of them tried to dance with me.

_Fuck._

_My bladder is killing me._

Luckily, when I roamed through the swarm of sweaty bodies, I saw a big neon sign and clumsily ran to my destination.

When I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of empty stalls.

_Finally some alone time._

When I closed the door, I sighed again, feeling like my brain is soaked in alcohol.

_Damn, that bartender made really strong drinks._

_Or someone drugged me._

_Alex?_

_Nope, he's a nice guy. I've known him since I started to work there._

_My friend?_

_Nopity nope nope nope. He didn't even came close to my drink. Besides, he would never hurt me._

My vision started to get blurry, but everything seemed like it wasn't moving.

Regular drinks don't work like that. They make everything spin and move and...

_Perhaps I am drugged right now._

When I was finished, I stumbled towards the sinks to wash my hands.

I didn't even pay attention to my reflection in the big mirror.

_Who would slip drugs into my drink?_

I let out a loud laugh at the thought.

_Holy shit, when did I ever laughed like that?_

So I laughed some more.

_Yup. It's weird._

Finding my way out to my two hot friends I approached the bar.

_Wait, **hot**!? From where did that thought came from? _

"Heya friend one and two. You look so fuckable right now."

Alex widened his eyes at that and my friend spilled his drink all over himself.

"Fuck, you are so drunk. How-"

"Pshhh...Yeah right...Maybe a little bit."

I giggled.

They stared at me.

"Heh, guys. Very funny. There's nothing on my face."

Then I looked at whatever the hell they stared at.

What in the fuck?!?! There was a faint orange glow in my chest.

It seemed to pulsate slowly. When I pressed two fingers on my hand and found my heartbeat, it looked like it was in sync with my heart.

I stared at my hands.

My veins were faintly glowing the same orange.

Someone close to me let out a loud whistle.

 

**_What the fuck is happening to me?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too bad, was it?
> 
> *evil chuckle*


	19. Asking the wrong questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to finish this chapter even though I had a mild writer's block.
> 
> Then I decided to loosen up a bit and got a bit drunk.
> 
> So, don't question the type of humor I have while being drunk and thinking that some things are funny when they're really not :')
> 
> As always, thank you for reading/leaving kudos/comments!

I wanted to scream.

I was glowing like a fucking lightsaber.

When I tried to blink away whatever the hell I was seeing right now, the glow was still here. I brushed my fingertips against the tender surface on the skin.

It was still here.

_Maybe I should wash it. Nah, it's under my skin. And it looked kinda awesome._

_Maybe I have superpowers!_

_Wait, what if this shit stays here forever??_

I stared at my two friends. Both of them still stared at me, their jaws dropping.

"Do you see what I see?"

"I dunno if I see what you see."

"Well, you see, I see a glowing (Y/n)"

"Maybe she swallowed a lightsaber."

"Nope. Look, it's moving."

"Yup."

"Guys, you ain't helping! Did any of you drugged me?"

"No, you see, I ordered some drinks-"

"Well, what did you fucking order, then?!"

A faint slam sound broke the conversation of the drunk trio.

There I was, looking at myself standing in the middle, glowing.

_Wait, what the fuck?_

I was just standing there and then something pulled me out.

It felt like I was looking at myself from another point of view.

Before I could figure what happened, there I was, back in my fleshy cage.

_I am going insane._

As if on cue, the music playing somewhere in the background stopped. Everyone stared at me, before everything suddenly stopped in mid-air.

A faint ticking of the clock on the wall in front of me, right behind the bar, suddenly sounded like it was moving slower and slower...

Then it came to a halt.

The glass that was supposed to fall down was hanging in mid air. When I looked at everyone, everything was still.

_Ok, now I am officialy crazy._

_Or I have some super cool awesome powers that only those game charact-_

"heya, kid. mind if i join you?"

_I knew th_ at voice.

SANS!

The white pinpricks behind the bar stared at me. His bony phalanges tapped against the marble surface of the bar counter.

Sighing, he stepped into the neon light that surrounded the whole place, except the inside of the bar.

And there he was, in his full glory, coming closer to me a bit hesistantly.

I let out a giggle when I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed like a proper bartender.

_It looked cute...No, it looked kinda hot._

And I was drooling.

_Ugh...This has to stop, whatever it is._

I wiped the drool away with the back of my hand, and then looking up at Sans.

The darkness that surrounded him across the counter of the bar sprouted and swallowed up everything in my sight.

**_I couldn't see a damn thing now._ **

So I did what I thought is appropriate for this situation.

**_I panicked._ **

I tried to breathe, but it seemed that there was not enough oxygen to inhale. I was choking on something invisible. The more I desparately tried to inhale, the more something slimy entered my lungs.

Before I went into a full breakdown mode, Sans dissapeared out of my sight, only to reappear right in front of me.

"shit, kiddo. calm down."

_Holy Jesus on a motorcycle, he's so close to my face now._

_If I just closed the small distance between us, I could kiss-_

"relax. everything is gonna be fine."

Sans stared at my eyes intensely, gripping my cheeks with his bony hands that were icy cold. He looked like he was focusing on something with all his might, little beads of sweat appearing on his skull.

Suddenly the darkness evaporated, like it wasn't there in the first place.

"look at me. are you alright?"

I sharply inhaled every bit of air that I could.

I felt little sparks of electicity travelling trough my whole body, shaking the entire culmination of my being.

It felt tingly all over my skin. And the sudden apperance of air that was now here left a trail of goosebumps all over it.

"I'm okay. What happened?"

"you ask the wrong person, buddy."

"Then, can you explain to me why am I fucking glowing like a christmas tree?"

"heh. i guess that monster coctail was stronger than you could handle."

"Holy shit, so I am drugged right now!" I felt my breath getting faster again.

"hey, _lighten up_ , bucko! 's not my fault that you suddenly became a lantern!"

I felt frustrated about all this. The frustration only intensified when I glowed even brighter.

And being a smug fucker of a punny skeleton named after a font, he laughed wholeheartedly at that.

"Sans, you surely aren't helping me with this. What drink did Alex gave me?"

"frisky whiskey."

"What kind of a drink is that?"

"well, you take one pint of human made whiskey and you spice it up."

"Spice it up with what?"

"..love juice?"

_Wait, love juice? Fuck, that sounds nasty as hell. And sexual._

"That sounds so perverted."

"well, i ain't kidding. you're halfway right."

"Wait...WHAT? YOU MIX THAT INTO YOUR DRINKS? FUCK, THAT SOUNDS DISGUSTING!"

"hold on, pal. ya might be a nice person and all that schtick but magic ain't disgusting."

"MAGIC?"

"ya, dummy, what didja think? oh, shucks, kid, ya didn't-..."

I stared at the skeleton in front of me, who was now laughing his ass off when he caught up what was I implying.

I was embarrased, to say the least. I felt my cheeks burning red. Heck, my whole body felt like it was on fire from the shame. I wanted to dissapear from the planet Earth and possibly the entire universe.

"I-I...look...I didn't want to offend you by implying that. Just...Tell me how to stop glowing, please."

This caught his attention and he stopped laughing, wiping the remaining tears from his face.

**_How the hell did he-_ **

"magic, buddy. simple as that."

"Oh, sorry. I'm thinking out loud again."

" 's fine. look, i dunno if you really wanted to get frisky with that boyfriend of yours over there, but there's only one way to stop this."

_Wait, boyfriend?_

"Alex is not my boyfriend. Just tell me what is the way of stopping this?"

"...fucking." , he replied flatly.

My eyes widened. This took me by suprise.

And...explained my behaviour from earlier. Or even this perverted trail of thoughts.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"not quite. besides, i ain't have proper tools for that.", he said and winked at me.

"Stop smirking, it's nothing funny!"

He sighed, closing his eyesockets. Turning his back on me, he sat on the empty barstool and put his head into his bony hands.

It looked weird, seeing him moving in the stillness of other bodies that surrounded us.

I was still stumped about it but I was scared to ask him about that in case he simply says 'magic'.

"hey, are you just going to stand there? come here."

So I walked towards him, sitting on the closest barstool from him.

"Look, this is all wrong. I simply came here to have a good night out. No one even told me that it's a monster club that serves magical drinks-..."

"this isn't a monster club, pal."

"Then why do you serve magical drinks? And why is that DJ over there a monster...?"

"...a friend of mine persuaded the owner of this place for blooky to have a concert. they also got intrested into monster drinks so i took the offer and accepted the job. it's good to see you, even if the circumstances aren't really the best."

"Yeah, I definetly agree on that."

"hey, i still dunno why this is happening to you, but would you mind if i take a look at your soul?"

"M-my soul?"

"yup. that glowing heart inside of you. i might be able to fix this."

"How?"

"dunno until i look into it."

"Well, go on ahead."

"are you sure about that?"

"Well, it isn't like you're looking at my browser history. Go on ahead."

Sans flinched at those words. I could feel his nervousness and hesitation. He put his hand onto my glowing chest, trembling and pulling his hand away.

"i-i...no, i c-can't do it."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"look, kiddo...i don't know if you're familiar with this, but...if i do it, it's crossing the line. i wanna help you out, but...this stuff's supposed to be...intimate."

"Oh. You mean, like...sexually intimate?"

"yup."

"Aren't I supposed to get intimate for this to go away?"

He blushed at those words, not looking comfortable with this situation anymore. It looked like he was hesitating to give me some clues about this, his eyes not looking at mine anymore, but somewhere in the distance.

"not like this. ya know, it's even worse than seeing your browser history. more like, your entire history."

**_Oh. Well, shit._ **

**_I didn't want to show him that._ **

"Fuck. I really don't wanna do that. We...We're still strangers. It would be awkward to see you after...that. And it's not like I don't wanna know you better, you know?"

His breath hitched at those words, looking at me intently and blushing even more, teal color that was dusted over his cheekbones changing into a dark blue.

"d-don't say shit l-like that. y-you don't know what you're talking about!"

He was obviously embarrased by this, so I stopped teasing him.

"Okay, okay, bonehead. I'm just teasing you. Hey, the glow isn't supposed to happen, right?"

"well, not this much. the stronger your SOUL is, the more your body will respond to it. it's just a chemical reaction...well, it's like being poisoned, but without the possibility of overdosing or dying-..."

_Oh. Well, there goes my hope for being normal_.

_**Then I remembered something I've read a long time ago...** _

"Hey, stop rambling! Look, it sounds kinda stupid, but hear me out...I'm no expert, but..there was this one time I read a book where the protagonist was poisoned-..."

"and what's the point of that story?"

"Well...I...uhh...the other character used an antidote for-"

"for reversing the effect the poisoning had-..."

"YES!"

"holy shit, kiddo. you're a genius!"

He enthusiastically interjected, teleporting out of my sight.

_Wait, he can teleport?_

_Oh, so that's why I lost him out of my sight in that dark place._

**_But, what is actually that dark, cold, slimy place?_ **

The loud clattering of bottles and one of them smashing on the floor interrupted my crazy conclusions about seemingly mysterious skeleton.

"found it!"

"What's that?"

"..a drink."

"Well, I can see that much."

"okay. it's a magical drink."

"Fuck me sideways, I ain't drinking that!"

"well, i guess i should take that as a 'no' and take your offer." He winked again, trailing his white pinpricks all over the visible parts of my body and chuckling deeply.

I would lie if I said I didn't feel more aroused. But also embarrased.

_Did he lie about not having any proper tools to- Stop it, (Y/n)! That would be impossible!_

_And it makes me blush more._

_Fuck._

"I-I d-didn't mean-"

"i know sweetcheeks. now, drink."

However, before I could grab the drink, I jumped off the barstool and almost fell down the chair.

Everyone started to move again, my friends looking at eachother as I stood there, almost on the same place I was before.

"enjoy your drink, pal."

My friends glanced at eachother and almost interrupted me from drinking another one.

"(Y/n), don't-"

I already grabbed it and drank another one of alcoholic coctails in one take.

**_I was still glowing like a lantern._ **

"Sans, that didn't do anything!"

"well, wait up for a minute."

_I waited._

_Still nothing._

My friends still stared at me, or more like, my chest.

Suddenly, before I could shout at Sans, someone grabbed my shoulders from behind and turned me around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that went in another direction..:)))
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> *grins*


	20. Getting the wrong awnsers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, guys. 
> 
> Back where we left with this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for saying such nice things in the comments! 
> 
> *gives everyone a virtual cookie*

"You! Stop with the encounter! I saw what you did there a moment ago!"

_This sounded like trouble._

"What did I do?"

"NGAAH! YOU PULLED OUT YOUR SOUL AND ENCOUNTERED SANS! NOBODY THREATENS MY FRIENDS AND LIVES!"

_Oh. That fish Undyne. Wait-_

"Fuhuhuhu! I'm going to suplex you so hard and beat the crap outta you, human!"

She grabbed me and lifted me up, balancing my entire weight on her hands.

_I would be impressed if I wasn't-... _

_ Oh, crap. I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm- _

I  was ready to be thrown like a sack, bracing for the next second. 

_ Wait. Everything froze again. _

"Sans if you can hear me, stop this madness!"

"hold in there. coming up. need to grab somethin' " 

"Motherf-..." 

There I was, back in momentum, prepared to die from the scary fish. My life flashed before my eyes. 

So I closed them, ready to crash onto the floor. 

 

"UHH...Sans? Really..?" , Undyne snarled.

_ What is that? _

When I opened my eyes and saw the skeleton was now standing on the surface of the bar, holding something,   _I felt greatful._

_ A blue stop sign. _

_ Or not.  _

"A BLUE STOP SIGN? REALLY? I THOUGHT A GUN WOULD BE MORE APPROPRIATE!" 

Sans winked at me and looked back at Undyne with the most amusing shit-eating grin I ever saw in my life. 

"yeah, undyne. you know what this means."

He pointed at the sign.

"Uhhh...But, why?"

"because i said so. i'm in charge here and i want order!"

"Alright. But...!"

_ Oh boy. Here we go. _

She dropped me on the floor. I hissed at the pain and looked up to see Undyne and Sans glaring at eachother. 

"fine. what do you want?"

"I'll let her go if she agrees to train with me."

"ohh, boy. i dunno if that's a good idea."

"Why not? Human, I see a great potential within you! You're extremely passionate and I need a recruit like you!" 

**_ Okay. First she wants to kill me and now she's trying to recruit me. What!?  _ **

She grabbed me by the shoulders and I was still frightened that she'll keep her end of a bargain and suplex me and then beat me. 

Sans grunted and lifted the sign again. 

"undyne...come here. i need to talk with you." 

This made me shiver in anticipation. I still didn't want to be a troublemaker or cause trouble to Undyne, even if she literally tried to kill me.

_ Would Sans be able to stop her? Or at least persuade her to not harm me?  _

_ And what is up with the training she mentioned? _

Both of them got out of my sight and before I could join the discussion, someone pulled my hand gently.

I glanced down and saw a lizard monster looking at me pleadingly.

"U-uhh, I-I a-am r-really s-sorry on her b-behalf. S-she c-can be s-so explosive s-sometimes." 

"Uhh..I see that much. Hey, why don't we go and sit over there?"

"Oh, r-right." 

We sat at the table they occupied, impatiently waiting for whatever Sans and Undyne had to discuss. 

"Ummm...I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm (Y/n). Pleased to meet you. 

"Ohh...R-Right. I-I'm Dr. Alphys. P-pleased to m-meet you t-too." 

We sat in an awkward silence. She looked at me uncomfortably when I cleared my throat and spoke. 

"Ummm...So, what was that all about?" 

"Hmmm..? Oh, y-you s-see, U-Undyne t-thinks o-of y-you as a t-threat." 

For some reason, she looked very uncomfortable speaking of this. Fidgeting her fingers, barely making eye contact with me and sweating. 

"But, why? Can you at least explain it to me?" "Uhhh...I'm n-not r-really c-comfortable w-with t-talking a-about t-that. Y-you..." 

She stared down at her trembling hands, looking like she was into deep thought on what to say about this. 

"Go on, please..I need awnsers." 

She sighed and after a long pause continued on. "Uhh...well...I-I...Y-your SOUL."

"Ummm...what about my soul?" 

"I-I h-haven't r-really saw anything like it before!", she replied enthusiastically, looking at me and fixing up her glasses that fell down lower on her face. 

That still didn't explain why, but I still thought it's a better awnser than nothing. 

"Oh.So..Is that good or bad?" 

"W-well, I d-don't k-know a-actually.I-It a-appears to...T-to be s-stronger t-than...usual ones?" 

"Why? How-..?"

I knew that much when Sans told me a moment ago, but I wanted more informations about this. 

And she is a doctor.

_ Wait, maybe she is the monster that Mark mentioned!  _

"Well...If you are telling the truth about not encountering Sans...I...I don't know how were you able to pull it out."

"But I didn't."

"Uhhh...It looked like you did." 

This really shut me up, not even knowing where to start with this. I realized that I wasn't feeling so drunk anymore and my mind was a lot clearer than before. 

I made a mental note to thank Sans for this. 

And for rescuing me from Undyne, if he suceeds with his 'talk'. Alphys cleared her throat, looking at me.

"Uhhh...d-don't get m-mad, but...I-I t-texted m-my new human colleague to ask him about this. He m-might be able to h-help.."

"Oh? It's fine. Thank Mark for me."

"W-wait h-how d-did y-you-..." 

"Mark is my brother. He said he came here to employ a monster. I assume it's you?" 

"Ooohh...Well, yes, t-that's me."

"I'm pleased to finally know you, doctor."

"A-Alphys i-is j-just f-fine." 

"Okay, doc-...ehm..Alphys." 

"S-so, y-your b-brother, huh? H-he's a v-very smart h-human."

"Uhhh...yeah...He's always been a genius in our family. Though, it's been so long since I saw him. Well, I saw him last night, but, we...we aren't so close anymore."

"Oh...I'm...I-I a-am s-sorry to hear t-that."

"Don't be. I really should be thanking you for getting him back here."

"R-Really..?"

"Yeah, he...I missed him and...I'm greatful to have him back."

"H-He s-said he'll c-come h-here for t-ten m-minutes. He w-was s-supposed to c-come h-here w-with us, b-but... U-Undyne i-isn't r-eally the f-friendliest of our k-kind, y-you k-know?" 

"Yeah. I understand. My neighbour actually said that Mark dropped by to my place earlier, but I was at work." 

"Ummm...okay...?" 

I knew I wanted to ask more questions, but from the moment I opened my mouth to voice it, I saw a pleased Undyne and Sans coming closer. Alphys stole a glance at me and smiled nervously, both of us anxious what they're going to say. 

"Uhhh...Human? I want...To apologize for earlier. I was being very irresponsible. Are...you alright?" 

"Uhhh...yeah...I'm better now, I guess. So, what is up?"

"Uhhh...Umm Sans...What was I supposed to say again?" 

"no training for (Y/n) unless she agrees with it. but i doubt it. she doesn't need it anyway."

"Wait, what!? Sans, that wasn't the part of the deal!"

"well, i can't make decisions for her. besides, i'm feeling bone-tired from this whole talk... i oughta get back home and..." 

Before he even finished saying his sentence, he closed his eyes and started snoring. 

I couldn't believe it. At first I thought he was about to give some awesome speech that will save my ass...but he fell asleep right on the spot. 

And if this couldn't get any weirder, Z letters appeared right above his head.

_ I wanted to laugh, but I was stunned.  _

Before I could touch any of the letters above his head, he opened one of his eyesockets and grabbed my hand. 

"whoa there, buddy. that's private, ya know? don't just go there and caress my Z's like that...'m tired..." 

"Wha-...How-..."

"magic." I rolled my eyes and grumbled in frustration.

I turned my attention to Undyne who looked almost terrified at how was I acting around him. 

It looked comical, considering she's a fish monster and she looked like she was choking on air, trying to breathe but failing. 

When she caught my stare she cleared her throat and proceeded with the talk. 

"So...You're up for training or not?" 

"Why would you even want to train with me? I'm a couch potato that will soon turn into an egg and flatten my ass from the amount of hours I'm sitting on it!"

Sans snorted at my statement, obviously amused with my choice of words. I was getting really frustrated with him.

Undyne didn't even paid attention to him, staring at me instead and continuing. 

"You see? I was right! Human, you would make a perfect candidate for this! Besides, you might not see how strong you really are, but I saw it! Or are you afraid of this, punk?"

She squinted her eyes, looking at my face closely, taunting me with her predatory posture. 

_So much about persuading her to stop._ I took a closer look at her. 

Her sculptured muscles moved with grace, even when she used her brute strength. She still looked intensely at my face with her yellow eye. I noticed she has an eyepatch on her other one. 

_ She looked badass.  _

_ But I was still intimidated. _

_"Li_ ke what you see, punk? I'll make you buff like that in no time! Well...maybe not...But! When I'm finished with you you will....you'll...uhh..." 

"I'll...uhhh...what?" 

"Ehhh...Didn't thought about that. Well..." 

"oh, really, undyne...already at loss for words..? you have to be more diplomatic than that...human might think this is a fish-y situation..." 

"Ngahhh, stop making puns, for Asgore's sake, Sans. I don't like them and you know it! " 

"Uhhh...But I do.", I spoke up quietly. 

Sans opened his eyesockets, looking at me and grinning like an idiot. He winked at me and went back to napping.

"What was that, punk? Oh, I see...you like that bonehead, right?"

I stared at her, suddenly not feeling intimidated by her. 

Well,maybe a little, but I was determined to come with a witty comeback.

"Ha! I knew it? What you're gonna do, punk? Are you just gonna squirm here and take it? I see you! I can smell it on you, you're a coward!"

"I AM NOT A COWARD!"

"PROVE IT! I bet you can't! I bet you're gonna wet your pants from fear! I bet you are not up to the challenge!"

"Oh you motherfucker. I ain't some dumbass that will stand there and listen to your stupid comebacks! " 

"Oh, really now, human? Fuhuhuhu, I already see **you're ready to give up!** " 

_ Oh no.  _

_She didn't_. 

This triggered a response from me and I was feeling determined to shut her up. Mustering any strength that I have, which surely paled in comparison with hers, I shoved my whole weight foward with increased momentum, bashing her entire body with mine.

She widened her eye in suprise, going down because she let down her guard. 

We fell down with a loud thump on the floor, wrestling with eachother until I felt my muscles straining from the pressure, overwhelmed by her brute force.

She flipped us both, now with me being at the bottom, her eyes staring at my suprised expression as she pinned me down with her both hands. 

"Well, well, well, punk. It looks like I wasn't wrong about you. You have such a marvelous fighting spirit. Train with me!"

"No! I won't give up. You can't make me!"

She widened her eye, looking super pissed off when I said it. 

"Dammit! You're still not giving up, huh? That's pitiful of you."

_ Why did she gave up so easily? _

She practically jumped off of me, retreating in a standing position. She stretched out her hand, helping me to get up. I accepted it with hesitation, felling adrenaline slowly buzzing through me.

My soul still glowed, but it wasn't as st rong as before. I had to thank him for that.

"Uhh...thanks, Sans." 

"for what, kiddo? i didn't do anything." 

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling and nodding at me.

Undyne glared at both of us, her suspicion rising.

When she looked back at me, Sans put his bony finger on his mouth, shushing me and giving me a hint not to mention it.

"Hey, what is happening? (Y/n), what are you doing here?" 

"Mark! Oh gosh, thank god for coming here!"

"Well, shit. I thought Alphys was kidding when she said you are glowing."

He whistled, staring at my chest, obviously fascinated about all this.

_ I felt really uncomfortable.  _

He seemed to notice that and cleared his throat as he looked at Alphys, changing his casual stance into formal one. 

I let out a giggle, not being used to seeing him like that. 

I turned my attention at Undyne, who was back at the whole gaping thing when she looked at both of us. 

We sat down and proceeded with the discussion about what happened. 

Sans just went back to work and I smiled when I saw my two friends working togheter with him at the bar. My friend glanced in my direction, smiling at me, obviously glad that I was fine. Alex caught upon my friend who was still staring at me and looked at me too. I felt my face stretching into a bigger smile when Sans scolded them both for not paying attention to customers.

_ Serves them right. _

"Hey, punk! Are you even listening?" 

"W-what?"

"Stop staring at Sans and pay attention to the discussion!" 

**_ Fuck. What happened with 'don't let your guard down, (Y/n)' thing?  _ **

"Ngaaah! Listen closely this time. I swear to Asgore, you need some discipline!"

"Ummm....U-Undyne...c-calm d-down." 

This seemed to do the trick and Undyne stared at Alphys, giving her a big smile and muttering an apology. 

Alphys just nodded and anxiously looked at me. 

"S-so, a-as we w-were s-saying, w-we s-still don't know w-what c-caused the e-encounter in...in t-the f-first place. M-Mark and I-I agreed...w-we n-need t-to run...r-run s-some t-tests..."

"Uhh...yeah, (Y/n). Nothing really comes to me. I don't know how SOULs work...but Alphys briefly explained it to me and from what I've gathered, it shouldn't happen." 

"Care to explain it to me like I'm a five year old? I'm really not so knowledgeable about nerdy stuff you talk about." 

"Uhh...okay, right. Well, SOULs are, well, souls. Yeah, it sounds dumb, but they are literally what makes you, YOU. Ummm...during the encounters, which is basically when you battle a foe, monsters are able to pull out your SOUL to enter a fight. This is the only way a monster can cause harm to anyone. Naturally, monster SOULs are entirely made from magic, which means they are weaker than humans when it comes to performing physical harm. They surely can harm you physically, if they want, but only if they really mean to."

"That's a long explanation. How does it all fit into this soul pulling thingy I did? Or glowing?" 

"Well, human beings aren't able to do it because it's a magic-based action. And the glow thingy...I can't figure it out." 

Undyne looked deep in thought, before adding her part in this.

"Well, when Sans and I talked, he said that he hasn't really seen such a strong reaction to monster alcohol. Which is weird, monsters aren't even able to do it even if they are completely magical." 

I nodded when Undyne finished her talk, waiting for all this information to sink in. 

I was still a bit clueless when it came to this overly-long explanation they gave me, but I knew somewhere deep, deep down that I'll get to the bottom of this. 

"W-well, w-we b-barely s-scratched the surface, b-but I-I t-think we...I k-know we can s-solve t-this."

"Yeah, punk! We're gonna fix you in no time!" 

Undyne gave me the biggest smile I ever saw and I felt... 

_ Somehow happy. _

Not just from the outside. I wasn't just having a smile plastered on my face. No, my inner child was happy and content, enveloped in something warm and fuzzy, joyous when it discovered how kind she was to me right now. 

When she hugged me tightly, I felt a strong urge to never move again from her. 

_ But it ended just as fast as it started.  _

"Fuhuhuhu...Look at you! We are surely going to be besties!"

Undyne ruffled my hair, messing it up. I wanted to feel angry, but I couldn't simply bring myself to it.

"So, sis, I hope you'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Wait a minute..tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The sooner we figure this out, the better. Imagine what would happen if this continues on. You might encounter someone without realizing it." 

_ Oh, right. Better keep that in mind. _

"I-I r-really a-agree with y-your b-brother. You...n-need t-to l-learn h-how to c-control it." 

_ Maybe training with Undyne isn't a bad idea, after all.  _

Alphys gave me an encouraging smile, a glint of excitement in her eyes as she fiercely started to discuss everything about the experiment for tomorrow. It really didn't made sense to me and I stopped listening their ramble and glanced at the bar counter on the left. 

Sans looked tired. 

I frowned. The more I watched him work, the more it seemed like his movements were getting slower and lazier. It looked like the amount of effort he put into his work from a moment earlier was draining fast. 

Undyne waved her hand in front of my face, smirking when I realized she caught me staring at him for a second time this evening.

She leaned in a bit closer, lowering her voice that was coated in utter amusement.

"Awwwwh...look at you, thinking about him. You're all lovey-dovey for that lazy ass skeleton."

"I-I a-am not!"

"Oh, yes you are. You'd be a cute couple." 

I stared at her. She chuckled, rolling her eye and making a gesture for me to go over there.

"Go, punk! Impress that lazy nerd! Don't be such a coward. Fuhuhuhu."

I got up, walking towards the trio that seemed to not notice me getting closer. 

When I got closer, my friend turned around just in time to see me right in front of him. 

"Oh..Hey there. So, did you manage to solve your problem?" 

"Oh...yeah. We're working on it. I...I'm just getting tired, that's all." 

"Ummm...do you maybe want me to drop you to your place?"

"I...I'll see about that. Besides, you seem busy. And my bro is here, so I could ask him."

"Oh, right. I forgot that I work here...temporarily."

"Yeah, what's with that?"

"Well, your bony friend here asked us if we can replace him, for now. We tried to convince him that we don't know how to work in a place like this, but he remembered seeing me working in the coffee shop."

"When?" 

"Remember when you weren't awnsering my calls last week because you slept in and didn't show up?"

"Well, shit. Thanks for reminding me." 

"Yeah, about that...How do you know Sans? I mean, I remember you mentioned meeting Papyrus, you know, when he mistook you for his brother, but...You didn't said anything about him..."

_ Well fuck.  _

_ How did I forgot about that? _

"A-about that...Ummmm...It's a long story.." 

Somewhere in the corner of my eye I noticed Sans eavesdropping our conversation. When I looked at him, he froze, pretending to not look at me as he mindlessly continued with polishing the glass that cracked underneath his phalanges. 

"We'll talk about it later." 

He just nodded, getting himself occupied with work again.

"Hey, Sans? You're doing it wrong, buddy! The glass isn't supposed to break. Lemme show you!" 

I stepped into the space behind, leaning my head closer, inspecting his hand for wounds. When I found none, I grinned, my concern draining out of me.

"i'm fine. not the first time it happened." 

"Well, it surely looks like it. You are unharmed." 

"aaaannnd what do you mean with that?" 

_ Oh.  _

_ Well I'm a dumbass.  _

_ He's a skeleton. _

**_ But!  _ **

"But does it hurt when it happens?" "yup." 

"Then why don't you do it properly? Here, I'll show you."

I grabbed another glass when he picked up the broken shards from the another one. 

When he threw it in the thrash, he looked down at my hands, leaning closer to them, watching me as I skillfully polished one by one until one glass remained. 

My face reddened and when I was finished, he stared at me. 

"wow, you finished it. i guess i should thank you."

"Not so fast, Sans! There is still one left. Now, try it out. Since you paid so much attention, you should master it in no time!"

He looked at the last glass, taking it and doing it completely wrong. I guided him and demonstrated how to do it again.

When I took a better look at his face, I noticed that he was blushing. I smiled at the sight. 

"Here you go. All done! Now, put this last one into its place!" 

I handed him the glass, our hands slightly touching. His phalanges were warm, like any other hand. It seemed like the moment was stretching, our hands still not breaking the contact. 

Now I was feeling flustered. 

My heart was beating faster when he gently grabbed my hand, tracing his phalanges over my skin, putting more pressure when he felt my own bones underneath the muscles and the skin. 

_ In any other situation, I would be weirded out.  _

But, even when he gripped my hand harder, it looked like he was still searching my face for any discomfort. 

_But I wasn't feeling uncomfortable_. 

"hmmm...interesting..." 

"What is interesting?" 

He still didn't let go, his expression a bit confused at whatever he discovered. 

"your bones.." 

"What about them?" 

I patiently waited for an awnser when he concentrated at one specific spot, rubbing it and grinning at whatever was on his mind right now. 

"it appears that human bones are a lot thinner than i thought them to be...they seem so delicate...and fragile.." 

This was definetly the weirdest compliment I ever recieved.

_ And the nicest one.  _

I blushed even more at that and he noticed that, letting go of my hand immediately. 

"uhhh...I'm sorry if i weirded you out. ehhh..." 

"H-Hey, it's no problem. I-I...enjoyed it as well...I...uhhh..."

 

"Hey, sis. I...uhhh...sorry to interrupt you, but I have to go. Just wanted to tell you." 

"Oh, it's no problem. I-I...uhhh...I think I'm done for now."

"Alright. I can get you home, if you'd like."

Oh. He probably came here with his car. I didn't like that fact. 

They made me nervous and jittery. Sans stared at me, catching my anxious expression and speaking up. 

"hey, 's no problem. i can take her home." 

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow after work then."

He turned around, already walking off. 

**_ Oh, that reminds me!  _ **

I yelled at him to wait up.

He stopped in his tracks, turning around and waiting for my response. 

"Next time when you want to visit me, just drop by at my workplace. You made my neighbour mildly concerned with your visit at my place!"

"Hold on a minute. What did you say?" 

His face contorted in an uneasy expression, eyes squinting and all color from his face draining in record time. 

**_ I had a bad feeling about this. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...you might want to go there and check it out, (Y/n). That doesn't sound good. :/
> 
> I hope I did justice with writing about Undyne. She's such a badass and it's kinda hard to figure out what seems like a more natural dialogue for her personality.
> 
> Bye for now!


	21. Everything's a mess but we'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time when you want to visit me, just drop by at my workplace. You made my neighbour mildly concerned with your visit at my place!"
> 
> "Hold on a minute. What did you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. New chapter, I guess.  
> I feel so tired. I need sleep!
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments/kudos and all that jazz. You brighten up my days, even when my depression hits hard.

"Next time when you want to visit me, just drop by at my workplace. You made my neighbour mildly concerned with your visit at my place!"

"Hold on a minute. What did you say?"

His face contorted in an uneasy expression, eyes squinting and all color from his face draining in record time.

"What did you say?", Mark repeated himself, his voice reaching to me, making me nervous and jittery.

_Something's wrong._

"I said that instead of coming to my apartment today you could've just come to my workplace."

"I didn't came to your apartment."

I felt nauseous when he said that. My hands were slightly shaky.

_Rose wouldn't lie to me._

_It didn't make sense to me._

"Rose said that you did."

"Who is Rose?", he squinted his eyes, watching me observantly.

"My neighbour. She dropped by today and said that a young man searched for me, but I was at work."

"But if I wasn't at your place, who was it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!", I said loud enough that I caught  Undyne's attention. I saw her coming closer to check on us.

"Hey, punk! What's wrong?", both of us turned our attention to her, noticing that she looked confused.

"Something's up. I need to find out."

"What is it?"

"I don't know anymore, Undyne. Someone paid a visit to me while I was at work."

"Well that doesn't sound bad as you make it to be. Maybe it's one of your friends."

"Everyone that is a friend of mine is currently here. And just to clarify, my neighbourhood isn't the safest of them."

"We should check who was there. I'll drive you and we'll ask Rose. Maybe she could give us the description of this man."

_Driving._

I felt my blood rushing to my head, the panic riling up inside me. Sans gently probed my side, speaking to me, a glint of suspicion in his eyes as he caught my hands trembling with his gaze.

"hey, pal. you could use a shortcut right now. i could help ya."

"A shortcut?", my brother spoke, his voice sounding tense but somewhat intrigued.

"yea. it's a neat magic thingy that could help. we'll get there faster than in a car."

"Okay, watch over her. Text me when you get there. If something's really wrong, go somewhere else."

I nodded, feeling Sans' warm hand snaking closer to mine, holding it tightly.

"ready?"

"Yes."  
I felt at least half-ready for this.

"let's go then."

I grabbed my jacket and purse and we walked out from the club.

He stopped in the middle of our way, glancing around to check if anybody's here.

"Okay, Sans. Wher-"

"hold onto me."

_This came out of nowhere._

I enveloped my arms around his shoulders, feeling him tense up at my touch.

"Like this?"

"o-oh. yeah, it's fine. now, close your eyes and hold your breath."

"Why?"

"(Y/n), do you trust me?"

This question caught me off guard.

_Should I trust him?_

_What is he doing?_

**_Don't overthink. Act._ **

I closed my eyes and held in my breath, just like he said.

"i'll take that as a yes. don't let go, okay?"

The street became awfully silent. My senses were overwhelmed when the coldness sank into me, making me shiver. It seemed like slime was sticking onto my skin, sucking me in until I disobeyed the words that Sans said.  
I opened my eyes.

Leaning into him, I clutched tightly when it felt like I was sinking into nothingness.

"why so stubborn? you should've just trusted me."  
His voice echoed through my entire being, my knees almost betraying me when I felt a wave of weakness spreading through me.

I tried to grip him tighter, but I lost the feeling in my arms.

I felt myself sinking even faster, losing my concentration on holding my breath and opening my mouth, only to choke myself on the darkness that surrounds me.

I felt helpless in Sans' arms, not keen onto breaking another promise as I clutched him tighter when something almost dragged me into the dark abyss.

"just a little more. hold on, don't..."  
A cyan blue eye stared through me, the tiny blue flames lightening our surroundings.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think about this. My mind wandered off into someplace that I might even call sanctuary.

"we made it."

I blinked.  
We were standing right in front of my building.  
I still held onto him, the feeling that I'm going to sink down intensifying.

"Holy shit, what is that place?", my hoarse voice sounded strange and rough.

"the void."

"Gimme a minute. Crap."

He let go of me and I lost my balance immediately, my knees not holding my entire weight.

I felt dizzy.

I collapsed onto the ground, feeling exsausted from whatever just happened.

"are...you alright?"

He kneeled down, patiently waiting for an awnser from me in the silence that surrounded us.

"I-I'm f-fine...J-just e-exsausted..."

I clenched my eyes shut, the darkness helping me as the dizziness dissipated entirely.

I got up carefully, not even aware that I was falling down again until I felt his hand holding onto mine.

"whoa there, be careful."

"T-thanks."

We got into the building, slowly climbing up the stairs.

"I f-fell s-so drained. It's s-so l-late. Rose's probably asleep..."

I gripped him tighter, almost falling down the stairs.

"fuck, how did the void affect you so much?"

"Huh? Didn't c-catch that..."

" 's nothin'"

"Shit..Where are my keys..."

I rummaged through my purse, finding them on the bottom.

Sans went ahead, something catching his attention as I stumbled slowly towards the door.

I fumbled with the keys, my hands shaking when I tried to unlock my apartment as fast as I could.

"uhh, (Y/n), you should really look at this."

I snapped my head up.

**_That definetly wasn't here before._ **

He tore off the letter that was pinned onto the wooden door with a knife. It didn't look like those knives that you see in the kitchen or anything like it.

It looked expensive, almost ridiculously so. The handle was golden, the surface of it adorned with an amazing pattern of vines, spreading and forming some kind of ornament.

I felt so tired with everything.  
I wanted a decent rest.

I felt pissed at myself and the whole world because I couldn't get it.

"What the fuck...Who-"

"well, whoever left this, it wasn't very _knife_ of them."

"Sans, I'm fucking serious! Gimme the letter!"

I grabbed it as forcefully as I can right now, being careful while opening it.

A wave of terror washed through me as I concentrated on the text.

"(Y/n),  
it was easy to find your adress!  
Next time I visit you, I hope you'll be here as well."

_No signature._

"Is this a prank? Who the fuck would do this? How-..."

"lemme see."

I gave it to him, feeling lightheaded from the sudden movement.

Sans stared at the letter. It caught my attention that he re-read it a few times.

We were both silent.

I didn't know what did I do to deserve this, wheter it was a prank or not.

It was freaky, knowing that somebody had left this on my door.

"I can't take this. What is wrong with this person?"

I stared at the knife again. The sight of it was unsettling.  
And it looked like it would catch the attention of my other neighbours.

_Better not leave it here then._

I tried to remove it, using up all my remaining strength to pull it out of the wooden door.

"Sans, don't just stand there, help!"

His hand overlapped over mine, both of us gripping it like mad and it didn't even move an inch.

"fucking hell. it's...not moving..."

"Let's try harder. Come on!"

Luckily, I didn't fall off because when I tried to pull it harder, I leaned onto his body, hoisting myself as I gave my all to get it out.

Sans tightened his grip and a few of my bones popped. He immediately let go, grabbing my hand and checking if everything's still intact.

I almost fell down again, but I leaned onto the opposite wall.

"Sans, it's fine."

"huh. i could've sworn that i heard a few of them breaking."

"They didn't, okay? It's completely normal."

"hold on, let me see it for myself."

When he tried to reassure himself that everything is fine with them, touching almost every phalange in my finger, he looked up at me, confused.

"but...how-"

"Biology."

He chuckled, looking down on my hand and letting go of it.

I tried to pull out the knife that was stuck, but it simply wouldn't budge.

 _Maybe it's because I am so weak right now_.

Sighing, I picked up the keys that I didn't even realize I dropped and unlocked the door.

Everything looked normal, just as I left it.

"Are you coming in or what? Head on in!"

I shuffled slowly through the hall, trying to reach the kitchen for some water.  
I did it without falling and I felt the tiniest bit of my old self getting back.

I wakled into the living room again, inviting him to come in and stop standing there.

He still held the letter in his hand, awkwardly stepping in and looking around.

He closed the doors carefully, stepping closer to me.

He briefly looked around and stared at me, his face contorted in confused expression.

I sat on the couch, beckoning him to join me.

_I was upset._

_I was also tired._

But to hell if I could tell him that.  
I felt his gaze on me when I was cracking from the inside, but not showing it.

_I didn't want him to see me in such a vunerable state again._

Barely even trusting my own voice, I spoke quietly.

"I...I don't know what to do now. Someone that I don't even know threatens me and now here I am, with a skeleton that is equally strange as the person that left this, sitting on my cheap couch with me. Is life really that cruel?"

He seemed to be deep in thought just as I am right now.

I stole a glance at him, still amazed by his face.

Or, literally speaking, his skull.

It seemed like it was moving against all laws of biology and physics, like a huge 'fuck you' to everyone who thought that it couldn't.

He caught me staring and I narrowed my eyes, suddenly interested on that little spot on the carpet on my floor.

"i really don't know how you're holding up. if i was in your shoes, i would've thrown in the towel by now."

"If you're trying to tell me that I'm tough, you're very wrong. I...You don't know what shit I've been through. And this...This will crush me. I just know it. I've been bending and dodging all this time, trying to forget. Avoiding speaking up for myself."

"trust me, i've been through a lot myself. i understand."

He had a somber smile on his face, staring at me intensely.

  
There was no interruption from others now, we could look at eachother as much as we like.

 _Or, at least until it gets even more awkward_.

I started to notice some things that I didn't pay attention to before, like how round and how soft his features look like. He was a lot shorter than Papyrus, but still a bit taller than me.  
Anatomically speaking, it would be almost impossible for a human skeleton to be so thick or shaped in a way he looks like.

On the place where naturally would his eyebrows be, there were two thin lines that maybe even resembled human eyebrows. And right underneath his eyes, a practicularly dark circles adorned his skull.

It didn't make sense to me.  
Almost like an enigma, waiting to be solved.

He looked so done, so tired and yet...somewhat genuinely enjoying life and not taking it for granted.

_I wanted to solve this mystery._

I wanted to take a peek behind the scenes, to see what is going on in that skull of his...  
He looked into my eyes, not breaking the contact as he approached dangerously close and lowered his already deep voice.

" _eye_ see that you're enjoying the view. can't blame you. i know i am _bone_ -a-fide deal."

"O-Oh....I-I'm s-staring, r-right?  
Uhhh...I...I should really be c-concentrating on m-more i-important things ri-right n-now."

  
_Gosh, this is embarrasing._

He chuckled, darting his eyes on the letter and thinking.

"How will I find out who did this? As much as I would like to believe that this is a prank but something tells me it isn't. Call it an instinct or whatever, but I think this is bad..."

He took the letter, squinting, almost looking like he found out some very important discovery.

"i'm not sure. maybe we should ask other monsters, spread the word through alphys. if..."

"Why that? Would that be really necesarry?"

"well, pal, i'm afraid that it is."

"Why? Just...tell me."

"it's better if I show you."

He took the letter, pointing on something that was barely visible on the surface of the white paper.

I followed up the faint pattern, noting that it's weirdly shaped.

_It was a..._

"...a rune?"

"it's a rune. more specifically, the delta rune. but, it's upside down...i dunno what does that mean, though..."

"How do you know which ru-"

"well, it represents the royal family of the monsters. and it's placed everywhere in the underground."

"But why me? Why this? Why...Why is it..."

He seemed as equally confused as I was, or at least, intrigued.

"we'll find out. for now, i think it is best if i go and get some sleep. this night has left me bone-tired."

"Sans?"

"hmmmm...?"

"I-I don't k-know if it would be a g-good idea to...stay here, a-alone....I d-don't even feel safe anywhere anymore..a-and I still feel a bit weak..."

I wasn't feeling so weak like I was a moment ago.

"oh, right. i'm too exhausted to use a shortcut for the both of us, so..would you mind if i stay here, then?"

I didn't expect that.

But, then, it's not like I expected this course of events the entire evening.

"I, uhh...Sure. Safety in numbers, right?"

"yeah. i'll take the couch."

"Now, now, don't take it. How am I supposed to watch Mettaton if that happens?"

I wanted to end this day (or start it, at least) in a bright mood.

"oh, you got me good. wait, seriously, you watch him?"

"Yeah, he's weird but funny as heck."

"please, don't be another fangirl."

"Nope. I just watch him and laugh my ass off everyday."

"oh, thank Asgore. i barely can even comprehend why Papyrus is so obsessed with him. "

"Oh. Papyrus likes watching MTT as well? Gosh, your bro is so cool."

"yeah, i agr-...wait a sec. i didn't told you i have a brother named Papyrus. i simply said only his name. how did you know, then?"

For a moment, I could've sworn that I saw a single cyan blue eye in his eyesocket.

When I blinked, it was completely gone, just like his little white pinpricks were.

"Oh...Well...It's a funny story. I went to the store the night after the assault because I was really hungry and I was wearing the jacket you gave me because my favourite coat was ruined and I was really craving spaghetti so I went into the pasta section and Papyrus thought I am actually you and then he asked me about pasta on the surface and then...then he said that you called him and....and I'm rambling...I'm sorry..."

"kiddo, you don't have to be. tibia honest, i wouldn't expect that you'd accept my bro so easily..thanks, i guess."

"For what?"

"paps isn't actually so well accepted by humans because he's so loud and oblivious sometimes. he's too innocent for this world so i try my best to protect him."

"But he isn't! Honestly speaking, he might be a bit naive, but I don't find him stupid or anything like that. He's like a big walking ball of sunshine and....Oh gosh, I'm rambling again, don't I?"

" 's fine, really. you have as much of enthusiasm as he does. and you're quite a nice soul, all warm and caring, brave..."

"I...have a nice soul?"

I remembered how it looked like when it was glowing orange when monster alcohol kicked in. I missed that sight now, even if I found it annoying.

"yeah, almost any monster can see that. i don't know you very well, but i'm not blind, ya know?"

"T-Thank you. You flatter me. N-No one said such a nice thing to me. I bet you have a nice soul too."

Silence.

_Did I say something wrong?_

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes, almost ready to drift off.

I saw his mouth shaping in a genuine smile which was noticeably diffrent than his usual one. I got up, letting go of his hand that I didn't even realize I was holding, seeing him stare at me for almost unhealthy amount of time and leaning in close, finally wishing him a good night.

He started sleeping already and I felt so greatful that I had company, even a sleeping one at the moment, considering that the circumstances aren't excactly well and a bit scary when I thought of them, but I felt safe.

Just in case if skeletons can get a cold, I went to my bedroom and covered him with my unused Star Wars blanket I got for Christmas last year.

Being still a bit panick-y, I checked if I locked the doors, turning around and stepping back slowly into the living room and smiling when I saw Z's literally coming out of him for the second time that night. It was funny, but even if I wanted to laugh I didn't want to wake him up so I bit my tongue, cringing at the pain it caused.

_It's a mess, but I'll get out of it._

I practically threw myself into the bed after I removed my clothes and I drifted off so effortlessly, not even thinking of all the problems that happened, feeling so tired.

_I deserved some rest after all of this._


	22. Waking nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Back again with another chapter.
> 
> Thank you for such an overwhelming support, I don't even know what to say!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans' POV

  
This was a weird circumstance.

  
I was in (Y/n)'s apartment after accepting her offer to stay here for the night. I still didn't know excactly if the person who threatened her meant to pay another visit or just intended to give a warning.

Something inside me wanted to protect her. 

Almost at the same way I protected Papyrus, only this time, a less innocent, female version.

The one that curses like a sailor.

_Heh. Sounds right._

If someone asked me that I'll be in a position like this after staying this long on the surface, I would laugh.

There was so much of things that intrigued me about her.

At the first glance, she was the same as any other human.

But deep down in my bones, I was sure there is an awful lot that I don't know about her.

  
She is still a mystery and the science side of me wanted to explore everything that made her, well, HER.

_Mostly her SOUL. It is so much diffrent than the others I've seen in my life._

Being a judge, that was quite plenty of 'em. Without even counting the ones on the surface.

As I've found out at the work, it seemed like her dominant trait is bravery.

It was puzzling to think about.  
She didn't fit into that, or at least, she had more than I saw.

_I wanted to know so badly._

I didn't think she isn't brave, far from it, actually.

She didn't even hesitate to bring down Undyne.  
I admired that.

Undyne is strong, almost as equally strong physically as some of stronger humans are.

But, honestly speaking, as tough as she sounds like that, when we stepped into the Void she became weak.

I didn't know if she actually knew how bad she looked when we reached her building. Her legs were like jelly, barely being able to walk without my help.

I remembered the time when I used shortcuts with Frisk. They looked fine.

_What did serve as a trigger, then?_

_What is the cause of her weakness after spending a short time in there?_

Shortcuts already took so much on me, but pulling her out of that place drained my whole magic.

_The only time I was drained from the magic use was the time I sparred with Frisk possesed by Chara._

I shivered at the thought, my bones rattling slightly. It's unnsettling to think about that.

_Why is she so contradictory, then?_

I never saw so much strength and yet so much weakness in anyone, not even myself. I am weak and I'm very self-aware of it, but I'm not a china doll. I wasn't going to crack if someone slaps me or if I stumble and fall. 

Who could even thought that the same person I saved that night could so easily walk into my life?

And by walking into my life, I meant it quite literally. 

Of all the clubs in a seemingly large city, she walked into one that I happened to start working in the previous day.

_Is it fate?_

_I can never decide._

 

I clearly remember seeing a familliar face that haunted me for a couple of days showing up, laughing at the way her 'boyfriend' (at least I thought he was) dragged her to the bar to buy a drink.

It seemed like he was a quick thinker, ordering drinks before she could even voice which one she wants. It didn't have to be a magical one, the bar served non-magical ones also.

I felt a pang of jealousy hitting me out of nowhere knowing that he will probably see her naked, have her writhing beneath him...

I knew that I had to **stop** with creppy thoughts, but I couldn't, the moment when I saw her being too overwhelming.

I could clearly see how much both of the boys wanted her for herself. I felt it in the thick air of the club, how their souls soared when she made bold moves and quirky remarks.

I could read them easily, the one that dragged her towards the drinks slowly resembling a faint yellow color, the outline of the soul barely visible.

The other one was harder to break down. That moment when he approached her, leaving that bitchy redhead that made a racist comment directed at me, I could see that his dominant trait is patience. Looking at human's face closely, I knew that I saw him working in that coffee shop we visited when Frisk tried to pull Tori in, signing that they want to see what smells so good.

I remembered him being nice towards our little group, even talking with Toriel like an old friend when he recognized that she is her neighbour.

I didn't know why, but I felt so envious when she accepted to dance with her 'not-boyfriend guy', something I found out a bit later. She looked so lewd, lust-filled as she traced her hands over his chest, making him look at her when he snapped his attention at Blooky.

Shot after shot, the trio was visibly more drunk, with her looking the most.

I noticed she said that she needs to go to the toilet, slowly stumbling towards it hastily. They exchanged a few words, which mostly consisted of 'what's with her?' and other questions of the same variety. They didn't even seemed to notice that they both were going through the same state, but having a lot weaker effect on them which indicated that their SOULs aren't sensitive to magic.

 

At the corner of my eye I saw her stumbling closer. My breath hitched at the sight of her glowing chest, her skin bathed in a warm orange glow that pulsated in sync with her heart.

 

Those two seemed to be freaking the fuck out and I did too when she blurted out the most lewd, the most provocative sentence I've fucking heard in my entire existence. I didn't know if they could hear how needy she sounded, almost whining and begging for someone to mark her as her own. A few of the more open-minded monsters eyed her, ogling at the sight of her.

I realized pretty fast what this meant. It was time to act. **FAST.**

Everyone that is a human watched with shock as the trio argued, freaking out and exchanging questions between themselves.

Before I could, though, I was met with the most unbelieveable thing I have ever witnessed.

She pressed her hand onto her chest, gently pulling out the small, glowing heart. She bowed her head down, shifting into one of the most humble pose, not even needing to voice that she was offering it.

It glowed so much that I couldn't even see anything.

No stats.  
No EXP, no HP, no LV.  
**Nothing.**

**_Almost as if she doesn't exist._ **

But, she was here, existing, as real as any other human.

It was bothersome to think about.

**_Is she an anomaly?_ **

I let out a loud sigh, my analysis and theories losing track, scattering everywhere and appearing without making much sense anymore.

I stared at the blanket she put on me. I smiled internally.

_She is so kind to me._

Everything that I could see in this darkened living room looked so much like her.

An impressive collection of games, a bit dusty books, some really old-looking action figures...  
She is everywhere.

  
Everything smelled of her.

It was something that I couldn't indentify, but it was nice.  
It made me feel warm, despite the fact that it was so cold.

Whatever I was feeling right now, it was strange.  
I haven't felt it before.

It couldn't fit into words.  
They were too simple.

I knew it was pointless to dwell on about. It can wait.

I yawned, closing my eyesockets and letting myself sink entirely into the soft couch.

Better get some sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~

  
Here I was, standing in front of my nemesis.

_Chara._

"You know, smiley trashbag, I thought you can deal with the surface. Guess what?"

I growled in response, prepared to strike them with a Gaster Blaster.

"Oooh someone's eager today. What is it, did some human already found a way to that thick skull of yours?"

The giant skull already appeared beside me and I was more than ready to fry them, but they just chuckled and crossed their arms.

_So, no fighting this time._

"what do you _want_?", I hissed, feeling rage and magic building up inside me, the blue flame now flickering in the judgement hall that was bathed in moonlight, illuminating the place that already looked ominous.

"You know my intent, weakling.  
No need for another reset now.  
You failed the mission."

"i didn't. there's hope this time. you didn't win, because you couldn't."

They stared at me, the black ooze pouring out of their eyes.  
I already could sense that this enraged them, making them mindlessly lunge foward with the knife in their hand.  
I simply stepped to the right, chuckling when they fell down on the floor, smashing their face in the process.

**_They never learn._ **

When they got up, prepared to strike again, I reacted faster and with the snap of my bony fingers, I gave them a lethal blow with the Gaster Blaster.

The scream they let out was satisfying, although a familiar one.

"get. dunked. on."

The scream was still present, echoing faintly through my dream.

_A dream._

I opened my eyesockets immediately, rushing towards the sound of it.

_Maybe someone attacked (Y/n)._

I bursted into her room, seeing her limp form on the bed, sweating and trembling in terror.

Her mouth was agape, but there was no screaming this time.

_Seems like I'm not the only one with nightmares._

I quietly got close to her, nudging her side to wake up.

"hey, wake up!"

"Fuck you! You h-hurt me!  
I'm going to kill you!"

That didn't sound pleasant.

I wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but it's better to ask than to see her like this.

Tears poured out of her closed eyes, small whimpers coming out of her as she shifted into another position, shielding herself almost like she was being kicked.

I nudged her harder, desparately wanting to wake her up.

"Y-you can't....you..shouldn't...I won't play...."

She screamed even louder, now tossing and turning violently.

So I jumped onto her, gripping her shoulders harder. I tried to pin her down, but she was constantly moving, flailing her arms in front of me, trying to fight back.

"D-Don't rape m-me...hurts...."

_What is she on about?_

"(Y/n), wake up, come on, it's just a bad dream, please..."

She opened her teary eyes, looking up at me in terror.

"Help me, please, don't leave me...please! Sans..."

Those small whimpers sounded diffrent now, her begging looking desparate as she teared up in front of me, looking so small and vulnerable.

I stared at her, my face getting closer to hers. She struggled, trying to push me from herself, kicking her legs and trying to punch me with her fists.

"come on, this is just a dream. wake up, you're gonna be fine."

I tried to nudge her shoulders, but in an instant she flipped me, making us both fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

"fuck, that hurts."

Somehow she registered that it's me and not the other person she dreamed of.

She stopped her movements, looking at me and just like that, I could see her cheeks flushing, eyes widening when she noticed in what position she had me in. She sat on my pelvic bones, my shirt riding up slightly and revealing my bony form.

And she was half-naked. She didn't seem like she was aware of it.

It was driving me insane. Somehow she changed her behaviour in an instant, her begging to save her now turning into a shocked, embarrased one.

"heh, enjoying the view?"

"S-Sans!"

I figured pretty quick that I am a good distraction from her dream.

"awh, come on, don't be shy. it's all your doing."

"A-and w-what w-were you doing?"

She still didn't move.

I chuckled when I saw her hiding her face in shame.

"you...had a nightmare..i tried to wake you up, but you couldn't. so i literally jumped on you."

Groaning, she covered her whole face, muttering something under her breath.

Probably a curse word. It made me smile smugly.

I got up, approaching closer to her and gripping her hands, taking them into mine as I looked at her. She let out a tear, but her face was still flustered.

She was sitting in my lap now. I felt my soul flutter.

"That wasn't real. Gosh, you scared me.", she said, the little shaky voice almost whispering it.

"you'll be okay. it's fine."

She gripped me tightly, her soft skin now being flushed against my bones. It felt good.

_She is so warm and squishy. So good..._

After a minute of so she let go of me and I already missed her presence.

I cleared my throat, catching her eyeing me again. I felt a slight blush dusting my cheeks, feeling like I was sinning when I thought about her in so many inappropriate ways.

"do you...wanna talk about it...?"

She looked uncomfortable, fumbling with my shirt.

She looked down, blushing even more.

I caught up what's bothering her, even though I gotta admit she looked adorable.

"I think I'm good. For now."

 "is something bothering you?"

"Ehmm...I-I..."

"you're naked. is that it?"

SANS! Why you do this to me?! You're making me feel even more awkward!"

She let out a loud squeal, inching closer to me and stretching out her hand to reach something.

I didn't know if she noticed, but the sudden movement caused a tingle all over me, her skin brushing against my sensitive bones. I swallowed up every sound that was close to spilling out.

She got up, grabbing a long shirt and leaving me alone in her room as I assumed she went to dress up.

When she got back, I stared at her when she sat on her big bed, throwing a glance at me.

"Hey, don't just sit there on the floor. You woke me up, now get up here and entertain me!"

She sounded so bossy. It was endearing.

I accepted her offer when I glanced at her face.

_Not the puppy eyes._

It's my biggest weakness. I groaned.

"alright. fine. i guess am feeling pretty _down_ in here."

She laughed at the bad pun.

_I felt satisfied to have someone to enjoy that part of me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, but it feels like there is so much sexual tension in this chapter.  
> I hope it made you blush or at least sounded interesting!
> 
> Bye for now! See ya in the next chapter, I'll be posting it soon.  
> :)


	23. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So, I wasn't being able to update for a while because I got really sick! Luckily, I am recovering pretty fast and I've been itching to get back here to write more, so I guess I better get back on track.
> 
> Also, school is back. Yay for me and all those people that I don't give a shit about out there. Anyways, thank you for being here. 
> 
> *gives everyone a virtual hug*

Sans is an enjoyable companion.

I don't remember when was the last time I felt this good with someone. It was a good thing that he distracted me from wallowing in self-pity and crying after a nightmare that I haven't had for years. The images of my stepfather and what he did to me were fleshed out in my dream, every kick and strike unbearable as I begged for help.

Only this time someone heard me, someone saved me, pulling me out of the conjured world behind my eyelids. I didn't know how to express my gratitude anymore. I wanted to praise him, repay somehow. Why did I constantly felt this way towards him?

Even with those bad puns and improvised jokes he didn't fail to make me laugh. He was so good at this spiel, doing it so effortlessly, with a lazy smile on his face. It seemed like he enjoyed this as well. He even loosened up a bit, unbottoning his shirt and relaxing with me as we sat on my bed, simply talking and enjoying eachothers company. He even told me the adventures of little Frisk and I realized that the underground was a lot weirder than I thought.

  
I knew that the dawn will break soon, but his laziness was affecting me too much. I wanted to stay here with him for the rest of the morning, afternoon, night... Every day, in fact. He made me believe that I could laugh away my bad memories. And, even though I would feel awkward admitting this, even to myself, his laugh was charming (cliche, I know) and infectious. It truly made me feel better and caused my heart a fluttery feeling every damn time it echoed through the room and that deep voice made me want to drown in it. 

  
I knew that staying here forever was not a posibillity, we both have lives we should get back to.

_And problems as well._

It made me cherish this moment more.

"...oh, there was another incident with Frisk. This one time they came to our house carrying too many dogs."

"Huh? Too many dogs?"

"yeah, i never figured the mystery behind it, but you could say it was a _ruff_ situation."

I laughed at that, seeing his face stretching into a wide grin of satisfaction that he made me happy. 

"Gosh, that pun was cheesy as fuck."

He looked at me with great interest, still smiling at me. It was beautiful. I wanted to see that look all the time. I memorized it instantly, willing enough to never forget it.

"but it made you laugh."

The laughter continued, small tears welling at the corner of my eyes. I wiped it quickly, looking at his proud expression.

"Yeah, I admit it did.", I said, catching my breath.

This feels nice. No pressure in making small talk. It felt divine after so many attempts to impress others.

"good, because my pun bank rarely goes _bone-dry_."

"Oh my god Sans stahp making me laugh! I'm gonna die of it soon."

I laughed even more and showing no sign of stopping. He chuckled deeply, my heart doing that small flip, making me giggle like a fool when I felt it.

"pffft, like i would let you. buuuuut, i gotta admit, you would be a nice skeleton."

_Is he flirting?_

Fuck. How the fuck did he said that so casually, smirking like a sneaky bastard for making me blush?

"You think so?", I whispered back.

"yeah. i do."

_Jesus, why do I feel like an utter mess, yet complete in the weirdest way?_

_Oh fuck oh god he's shifting closer to me...How does he manage to be warm as a fucking furnace and look like he is losing breath-_

_Oh shit. His face is so close now._

_What is he gonna do?_

_What a fucking tease. Do something, darn it!_

He gripped my chin gently, looking at my impatient look. This time that flippy feeling spread through my whole abdomen, my stomach fluttering and suddenly everything felt uncomfortably warm, making me shift closer without thinking. I wanted to fly the fuck off over a cliff or something like that because of the sheer rawness of excitement that he wanted me closer, which sounded dumb in my head, but in my heart that was a totally diffrent story.

I craved for something more.

It never happened before. I never felt this way with anyone. I've never wanted someone so bad that I had to keep myself composed from the outside, but with my whole insides burning with pure desire.

I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to get lost in his touch, I was burning for anything he'll be willing to give me.

_Fuck I'm such a creep. We don't know eachother enough for that!_

" _tibia_ honest, i don't mind you not being a skeleton. you look good like this..."

He trailed his hand across my jaw, taking in the sight of me. It felt like he was trying to map every bone in my body, leaving me shivering in anticipation for the next move.

"...for example, your skin is so soft..."

The little strands of my hair on the back of my neck raised up from the sensation his warm bones caused when he continued on with exploration lower towards my collarbone. My heart was beating so much that it seemed impossible that he doesn't know what he does to me.

"...it feels so nice..."

His eyesockets were half-lidded, looking at me like I drove him insane. I drank in the sight of him _looking so good, so hot, so lustful..._

_Fucking hell._

_How did a skeleton, of all things, manage to look so fucking sexy?_

_I'm fucked up. But hey, at least enjoy it._

_No, I need to stop, now!_

I craved for some kind of contact, but my logic side won over me, suprisingly, making me want to know him first, from every bone in his body to every smile, every expression, every possible tone of his voice, fuck, even every pun he comes up with...

I was a bit panicked that he will trail his hand lower and go beneath my ridicoulusly long shirt, but he didn't. I simply stared at him, mesmerized by his movement-...

"heh, am i distracting you too much?"

How to fucking say it? _He does._

Instead he snaked his hand at the back of my neck, dragging his hand slowly across my cervical verterbrae.

"...you humans are so fascinating."

I felt my face burning and he pressed his other hand onto my cheek. I tilted my head a bit towards his touch, looking at his whole body, already undressing him with my imagination.

"you feel so warm. and it's cute to see you blush."

I squeaked when he dragged his hand downwards, brushing my spine through the fabric of my shirt slightly. He stopped at the small of my back, completely unmoving, entranced in the way he made me shudder. His other hand explored my sides, lightly grazing over my skin, leaving me helpless. I couldn't think, I couldn't say anything, completely put on his mercy.

_Wait._

His other hand found its way to my left rib. He slowly dragged his phalanges across the surface, staring at me in confusion. In an instant I froze, waiting for his reaction. 

"mmm....interesting..."

I precisely knew what's bothering him so much. I started to shift uncomfortably for the first time in this long night. The cloudy haze has been lifted off, leaving a cold fear in its wake.

"...weird...huh. did you break them at some point?", he said quietly, his voice sounding so sympathetic, almost like he truly cared about me. 

_We're strangers, that's impossible!_

I nodded slightly, avoiding his gaze for a long minute. How to explain it? I knew that lying isn't an option. I wanted to earn his trust, not lose it before I even manage to get it.

_If I say it, what will his reaction be?_

I felt my stomach drop at the thought, the fear of rejection and disgust crawling on my back. 

_I'm not ready for that talk, not yet anyway._

"Uhhh...I-I really don't like talking about it."

"it's reasonable enough. you don't have to tell me everything."

  
I let out a small huff of breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't want to upset neither of us. If I break apart so easily, he will think that I'm fragile. I know that I'm not, most people wouldn't hold on for so long.

"T-Thank you. I try not to remember it. Bad times, you know?"

" 's fine. i understand. i don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

He was obviously sensing my hesitation and discomfort with this topic, but he still seemed genuinely interested into what's bothering me.

"Okay. Maybe someday I'll be more open about it."

Sans seemed genuinely suprised at my response. I knew that he realized what I implied. It was like an unspoken agreement that I'll let him in when I feel ready to talk about it. Something told me that he wanted to know, but he kept himself restrained from asking, perhaps scared of the awnser he'll get?

I sighed, unwillingly letting my trail of thoughts leading me into the darker corners of my mind, a place that was a big part of me, but unstable. It was so easy to get lost in there.

_Fucking stepfather. He ruines everything, even this new feelings towards Sans_.

I was having a small flashback at the event that caused that practicular injury. I remembered shielding myself from his kicks, my arms hugging scraped knees and loud screams I let out.

_"Shut up, princess! You'll wake everyone. We don't want that, now, don't we?"_

_He spat at me, kicking me in the shin. I screamed louder, crying for help._

**_But nobody came._ **

_"P-Please s-stop....", I cried out, knowing what will happen next._

_"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_He grabbed my hair, yanking it until I screamed even louder, my vocal chords straining from all the crying... Begging..._

_Stop..._

_"You really want it the hard way, huh?"_

_He grabbed me and slammed my weak frame into the floor._  
_Everything was burning. I felt a wet and warm trail at the back of my head._

**_End...._ **

_He pressed his foot onto my chest, a sharp pain piercing me. The distinct sound of my bones breaking underneath him was unbearable, so painful that my whole life flashed before my eyes. I saw red. Red blending in with pink and white, forming an impressive pallete of colors in my vision. Haha, end. He finally managed to break his toy._

  
**_I was no longer screaming...no...I was spacing out...Going into a safe place...._ **

**_But something still held me here._ **

"h-hey, are you okay?", he nudged my shoulder, the sudden concern raising his voice a bit, almost as much as scared as I was feeling. I blinked away all the remaining tears, clearing out my vision.

I spaced out.

_Fuck. For how long?_

I looked at Sans, feeling a bit mad at myself for letting my mind wander around. His face was contorted in concern, watching over me for a long moment of silence before I composed myself, quietly replying to his question.

"Y-Yeah. Fine. I just spaced out."  
I stared at the small window, noticing that the sky was dreary, small raindrops falling onto the glass surface. The soft tapping sound of raindrops on the window made me relax, washing away my stress and making me want to occupy with something. 

_It's Saturday. A grim one, it seems._

Not that I minded, really. I really would like to stay indoors anyway. I grabbed my phone, squinting at the bright screen. It's seven o' clock straight. Fucking hell. I am late for work again, dammit. Maybe I should simply call my friend and explain why I didn't show up.

"Sans?"

"yes?", he almost jumped at the sound of my voice. It looked cute. He looked at me, waiting for a response with an anxious look.

"I need to call my friend. Let him know...You know? I'm late for work again..."

"again, sweetcheeks? how many times did you came to work late, then?"

_Fuck him and his good atrention at my own words._

_Also, sweetcheeks? Really?!_

It's so embarrasing to think how many times in a row did I came to work late by now. Maybe I'm getting lazier than I think I am. Or maybe it's all because of my stupid sleep schedule.

"Eheheh...Ummm, a lot, actually?", I said the last part more quietly, praying that he didn't catch upon that last part.

"hmmm, i wonder why. are you a _lazybones_ as well?"

"Uhh, maybe a little, but t-that's not the end of it. I..."

He stared at me expectantly, but he didn't encourage me to say it. He seemed to connect dots fast, interrupting me faster than I choked out a response.

"is this because of the same reason i woke you up earlier? you're having nightmares, aren't 'cha?"

I just silently nodded, confirming his doubts. Fuck, why is it everything so easy with him? My friend knew that I was having them, but he found out after a fuckton of time later we spent togheter. It took me a while to even confess that they've been plaguing me  but now? It felt easy, relieving even.

He pressed himself into me, slowly dragging his bony hands in my hair, petting me in a calming manner. 

"i understand. it's hard to deal with them, especially if the cause of it is a past event. if you need someone to listen to you bragging about 'em, just say the word. i'll listen, sweetcheeks."

He didn't let go of me, holding me just the same way he did when we first met. His right hand found its way to my shoulder, lowering a bit only to rest against my skin. He seemed captivated with my quicker heartbeat, so much actually that he pulled me close, leaning his head onto my chest. It didn't felt intrusive or triggered a bitter memory, but something told me that it was extremely intimate. He let go of me, wiping my tear-stained face with his sleeve.

 "hey, why don't you take a day off, recharge a bit, it's been a stressful night. we'll solve those problems later in the lab with your bro and Alph and Undyne. for now i really wanna cheer you up somehow, okay?"

He caught my eyes, gazing at me softly as he continued to catch any tear that he missed. I really felt better, even if the gentle gesture was so small.

"Y-Yeah. I c-could do that."

He simply nodded, smiling somberly. His eyes looked tired, but those little white orbs looked bright as ever. He stole a glance at my lips, sighing sadly.

It looked like he missed my smile.

I did too.

 

"Fine, but first I'm gonna go and make a few calls. I should call my brother and my friend and then we'll figure what next."

Sans just shrugged and nodded, leaning onto the wall and waving me off and not so suprisingly dozing off. He gave me one of his brighter smiles, slowly closing his eyesockets.

_What a lazy ass skeleton he is._

_Who would've thought?_

My first impression of him was strikingly diffrent from the one that I got by actually constantly being in his presence, which didn't turn out to be bad.

I walked off into the living room, remembering the last scene that happened there. My desparation and weakness, the unnerving letter that still remained on the coffee table, the blanket I gave Sans...My trembling voice pleading him to stay...Or even how he caught me staring at him, teasing me and making a blushing mess out of me.

It seemed like it happened a long time ago, even when I reminded myself that it was a few hours earlier.

_I guess Sans is a good distraction, after all. Even now after a flashback. He's being unbelievably supportive._

After finally debating wheter should I call first or make coffee to be able to survive the day, I decided that I should make coffee first, then call.

_Good plan._

I quietly hummed my favourite song while preparing the coffee, already enjoying myself when the strong smell entered my nostrils, almost suceeding in making me drool like an idiot.  
No matter how many times I smelled it I never grew tired of it, enjoying it maybe _too much_.

When it was finally done I slowly walked off to the living room, grabbing the phone and texting my friend. I assumed he was busy at the moment, so he better just check it when he can.

_7:18_

_Hey there. It's been a rough night. I'm sorry I didn't show up this morning._

 

 

I took a sip, feeling a slight burn from the warm drink.

 

 

_7:19_

_Fuck are you okay? What happened??? Also your bro's here._

  

_7:21_

_Shit happened._

 

_7:21_

_What do you mean?_

 

 

I started typing out a reply but my phone rang and I awnsered the call from my friend, greeted with a loud, concerned voice of my friend.

"Holy shit are you okay?"

"Yeah, fuck you're being too loud, gosh..."

"What happened? Also your brother's asking why didn't you call or texted him."

"Just say to him I was exsausted.", I blurted out a fast reply, deciding that that I'll explain the details later in the lab.

I let out a loud sigh, my headache starting to uncoil as I explained every detail to him that I remembered.

"Are..HOLD ON, WAIT! DID YOU SAY THERE'S A FREAKING KNIFE ON YOUR DOOR?"

"Aargh stop with the yelling, for fucks sake. Yes there is a big ass knife in my door that looks more fucking expensive than my place!"

"Fuck. Look, Alex's already here. He'll replace you, just take care and go somewhere else for now, okay? You can stay at my place for the time being, if you'd want."

"Yes mom. I will. And I'll consider your offer."

"(Y/n), I care about you...a lot. Don't get hurt, promise? And you better awnser my texts! And your brother's too! "

"I will. Just tell Mark that there in nothing to worry about, Sans is with me. I'll talk to you soon. Bye..."

I ended the call, stunned.

_"I care about you...a lot."_

He does.

I mentally made a note to talk with him about what happened to me that night even though I knew that I am not going to enjoy it.

I drank more if my coffee, turning on the television only to be met by a familliar sight of the fabulous robot.

I decided that I could do a favor to that bonehead and leave him to rest a bit. He deserves it. I'll wake him up soon.

I felt a tad bit cold so I went to my room to find my sweatpants. I didn't care how did I look as long as I felt good.

In an instant I smiled at the cute sight of his small, snoring form on my bed. Well, he looked small when he was curled up like that. I wasn't so heartless and I didn't mind this not even one bit.

_Especially when I see something as adorable as this._

He seemed to sleep deeply and I took a risk to change into something more comfortable and warmer than an oversized shirt while still being in my room, hoping that my assumption of his deep sleep is correct. I was very quick, trying to remain as quiet as I can. 

_Fuck. It's just changing clothes, (Y/n). Nothing more._

When I was done I took a quick glance at him. Still sleeping.

Good.

I casually went back, continuing with my daily dose of Mettaton.

_I hope that this day will be good._

_Maybe even better when spending time with Sans._

I concentrated on the TV screen, watching Mettaton cook and waiting for Sans to wake up after he rests enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...I just wanted some fluff and maybe a little more plot but my brain is always like: 'Hey, why don't you spice things up a bit and sin you mofo muahahaha!'
> 
> Okay bai.
> 
> *runs off*


	24. If home is where the heart is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there motherfluffers!
> 
> School sucks, so that's the reason I added another chapter two days later than I planned out.
> 
> ...and I'm lazy in general.
> 
> But anyway, I'll make sure to add another chapther as soon as I edit it a bit, since it's finished, so I guess it's not so bad, after all.  
> Prepare yourselves :D
> 
> Also, as always, thank you for reading this story (and yes, I know, I constantly say that, but I guess that feeling of excitement I get when I see all of you enjoying this, leaving nice comments and whatnot never subsided.  
> I'm glad that it didn't.)
> 
> P.S I know there are some sinners like myself out there that are very eager to see some action, but don't worry, I'm impatient too. I am really trying my best to not get down and dirty and express every smutty idea that crossed my mind. Ever. But, for now, enjoy the tension and this silly plot, of course. Smut will be here eventually ;)

I sat in front of my TV, barely even paying atrention at what is happening at the screen because I realized the purpose of coming back home. Staring at the letter and its faint rune only suceeded in making me angry and scared. I needed to find out who was here by asking Rose.

 

A pang of sadness passed right through me at the thought of leaving. I know that I should leave this place soon and it didn't help to think about it. It was worse. Just a week ago, I remember sitting there curled up on this couch, watching the same shit like I do now without the fear of my own shadow right until this had happened. Now when the tables have turned, I realized I am scared of making decisions.

I ached for some stress relief and I tried to remember every nice moment that happened right here.

I stared at the empty space of the faded purple couch, reliving those moments in my head.

From that first day when I moved in with the help of my neighbour Rose to the first time I invited my friend over. Gosh, we laughed so much that day. I remembered how much fun we had when we played stupid games and simply enjoying ourselves after not hanging out since we were little, though we really acted like kids that day.

I sighed, laying on the couch and looked at that stubborn red stain on the carpet that still didn't fade away.

Nostalgia hit me hard when I remembered the cause of that stain. It was from that one time when my friend and I dressed up for Halloween as vampires. We both sucked at makeup and ended up looking ridicoulus. But we still went to the party nonetheless. 

I was happy back then. Living life and feeling like an enormous weight has been lifted off my chest because I survived, because I managed to escape from my stepfather's clutches into freedom.

I glanced at the kitchen tiles from the couch, smiling at the memory from when we cooked togheter last week. That was so much fun.

I didn't think that I could become so attached to this place. I didn't even ever dreamed of calling it my own home.

_'Home.'_

That word sounds so inaproppriate now. Even the sheer thought of it was ruined, so twisted and cold that it made me shiver.

  
Someone who I don't know knows me, and by extension, I was completely sure that their intentions weren't pure, if that knife meant anything.

Someone who I don't know took that away from me.

It didn't feel like a home anymore.

It felt like a hunting territory. And I felt like a prey waiting to be devoured.

But, the real question was, _what will devour me first: a stranger or my own trail of thoughts?_

_I need to deal with this situation!_

Without even realizing that I stormed off to Rose's front door, mustered my courage and knocked. **I need to know.**

**I need to find out!**

While I was waiting for a response, I glanced nervously at the building hall, cursing when I saw the knife from before again. 

**_Who dared to defile my own home?_ **

That knife looked beautiful and exqusite, but my blood ran cold when I reminded myself that it's on _my_ door. It was a silent threat, a warning. In my own home, a place where I wasn't feeling safe anymore. The memories of that place now tasted sour, burning like a reminder that I need to go.

**_I need to move out, I need to hunt down the person who threatened me._ **

I knocked again, the nervousness growing inside of me. The sudden urge to simply go away blinded my reasoning side. 

Everything was completely silent.  
No noises, like the entirety of the building was devoid of life.

_Why is Rose not answering?_

Usually, this is the time when she'll be home, awake, drinking tea. Probably sitting beside a window, watching the weather outside or reading. I could imagine her doing that right now. And I know she isn't deaf, she would hear me knocking on her door!

So I knocked again, trembling from the nervousness. _Why is she not answering, what if-_

 

"Good morning, miss (L/n)."

I jumped when I heard the voice of my other neighbour. He carried a bag of groceries, dressed in a green t-shirt, a leather jacket and black jeans. It was cold as fuck outside and I wondered how isn't he shivering from the cold. His semi-long jet black hair was messy and unkempt as usual, but his smile was stretched wide on his face, a cigarette hanging off of the right corner of his mouth.

"Oh, good morning.", I said, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

The nervousness was still here, but the silence was filled by the noise of this man's presence, every inhale and exhale of the blue and grey smoke somehow looking unusually good, so easy like it was a second nature for him.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have startled you like this. Are you looking for Ms. Jackson?"

His smile dropped slightly as he observed me, patiently waiting for a response. I wasn't feeling practiculary fond of telling the truth, to be honest. Oh the irony in that statement! He may be my neighbour, but he's also a stranger.

_Fuck. Think of something, (Y/n)!_

"Ummmhh...Y-Yes! Errrr....Rose borrowed some, err... b-books from me and I wanted to retrieve them. Yup. B-But nobody's awnsering m-me.", I blurted out the first thing I could think of, unable to stop a blatant lie I told without a blink.

I felt guilt creeping at my back, making me shiver.

_Fuck, he'll know that I'm lying, I know it._

But it's unavoidable now.

He simply nodded, a small glint of understanding flashing across his face. He took another long drag from the cigarette before he spoke again.

"Well then, this seems inconvenient. Rose left early this morning with her luggage. Said she has urgent matters to take care of."

All the panic that I repressed found its way back to me, making my head spin.

_Leaving so soon...What are those urgent matters?_

_Why now? Why in the time I was breaking apart, helpless, with no clues about anything anymore?!_

My knees felt weak and nausea found its way up, threatening to come out. I glanced down at my trembling arms, automatically shoving them into my pockets almost as if they will give my neighbour some clues that I'm lying or how anxious I am feeling at this moment. 

_Fuck me and this entire world. What now?!_

"Fffuuc-...oh, you've got to be kidding me."

I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground, filling up the silence between us. My hands were sweating and the drumming of my heart was deafening and I was completely convinced that he could hear it.

"Unfortunately not. But, you know, I could help you retrieving those books, you know."

_What?!_

He raised up her keys, leaving me staring in confusion. It seemed like he sensed it, so he spoke up.

"She left them to me so I could take care of her houseplants."

_Oh. Fuck me and my lying. Books...Really?!_

My hands that I shoved into the pockets twitched. I could feel that small drop of sweat lowering across my spine in slow motion. I stared down into the floor of the hallway, not daring to even look at my patient neighbour.

_Fucking hell, I look suspicious._

"Uhh, yeah, that would be great. Eheheh..."

He nodded, approaching me closely and unlocking the apartment. I sighed in frustration. He just chuckled, letting me in.

_How the fuck am I supposed to play it cool right now? I'm a dumbass._

We entered the apartment, the familliar sight of her place reminding me of my first days spending at her apartment.  It was such a long time ago. Two years since she found me, actually.

He dropped the bag of groceries he carried onto the small coffee table and I jumped slightly again at the sound.

"Well then, which ones were those books that she borrowed from you?"

He didn't seem to care for my nervous behaviour or he simply didn't want to tell he sensed my hesitation. It only made me more panick-y.

I anxiously approached towards the large bookshelf, glancing at the sea of titles that were sorted by alphabetical order.

He just gave me an encouraging smile, sucking on that cancer stick quite enthusiastically.

I grabbed the first two books that I saw, feeling guilty that I continued playing this little game of lies with him. I knew that Rose wouldn't mind if I say that I borrowed them, she even encouraged me to read more. But I felt guilty nonetheless.

"Hmmm...That's an interesting pick. You know, I could've sworn that I saw those being here since I met her."

My heart felt like it would jump from my chest. I felt even more anxious when I saw him approaching.

He squinted and looked at the titles, measuring the possibilities of me borrowing them to Rose, before he spoke again.

"You know, I never thought you were the type of person intrested into art history and chessy sci-fi novels."

"Eh, that's me! Never judge the person by their looks. You never know what hides beneath the surface."

"Hmmmm....That is true. Is this all you wanted?"

"Yup. I guess I should be on my way."

I glanced at his catious expression that pierced through me, making me uncomfortable. This guy is always so intense. I awkwardly walked the short distance, carrying two massive books and giving a fake smile as I passed by.

"Bye then. Oh, before you go, can I ask you something?"

I cautiously turned around, recognizing that he is still aware of my tensed posture from the way he eyed me down, the smile he wore dropping a little, almost unnoticeable if I didn't pay atrention.

_Shit. He surely knows. This is so embarrasing._

"Errr...ask away.", I said too quickly, wondering if the sound that I let out was even audible.

"Hmmm... Since you're a fellow artist,  I couldn't help but to get curious: Who is your favourite painter?", he looked serious, deep in his own thoughts as he analyzed me.

How am I supposed to deal with this bullshit?

I coughed, looking awkwardly all over the place, trying to think of a famous name. 

_Who even asks a question like that?_

  
I caught upon some paintings that Rose has had since I knew her. A few of the weird ones, some badass people with cool moustaches, some familliar-looking sunflowers..

_Sunflowers!_

"Ummm...I actually don't have a favourite one, but I guess I like Van Gogh the most."

"Intriguing. Thank you for sharing this with me. I guess you're in a hurry, yes?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I am...Uh, bye!"

"Goodbye, miss (L/n)! Take care."

I stormed off, relieved that I got away with this. I could sense that he was suspicious of my behaviour, but luckily I managed to save my own ass by talking awkwardly and playing along with the lie.

I tried to quietly open the doors without glancing at that creppy knife, but as soon as I stepped in, I was tackled onto the ground by a very concerned Sans. I managed to drop those two heavy books before they crushed me along with the skeleton, leaving me wondering how the hell I did it.

"fucking hell. it's you!", he said eagerly, pinning me down.

His blue eye stared at me. When I reminded myself that I only saw it at bad times, like yesterday in that slimy place, I shivered. I also noticed that if I get really close to him, I could see that his eye isn't entirely blue, but it also was yellow. Those tiny spots were barely noticeable, even when I came closer...

Suddenly I was pushed down roughly back onto the floor. I felt something gripping my wrists tightly, but it didn't make sense because his hands were on my face.

I actually felt scared all of a sudden. He came closer, smelling my hair.

_What the fuck? What even is he doing?_

He simply continued, like everything's normal. It was weird. I didn't even pay atrention to whatever the hell binded me when he laid his head between my breasts. As if on cue, my heart was beating faster than ever and it only made him go even closer, if that's even possible. He stared up at me from this weird angle and I could've sworn that his breath hitched when he stared at me. It looked fucking hot.

_Fucking hell, Sans. What has gotten into you?!?_

When he got closer to my neck, I couldn't help but giggle because of his hot breath on my skin.

"Sans, please stop doing this. Fuck...", I barely even managed to say that. I felt uncomfortably flustered.

He studied my face for a bit, glancing at the side where I dropped those books. It seemed like he sobered up from whatever the hell was that. His eyes were back to normal in a second and he even blushed a little.

_I ain't gonna even comment about it._

"oh, so you were in librarby. explains the smell. heh."

_Ummm...._

"I was where?!"

"librarby."

I snorted, trying to figure out what the hell is he saying. It sounded funny and I bit my lip before I let out the loudest laugh yet. I was really amused.

_Oh, this was too good to be true. He's so precious._

"Fuck, say that again."

"...librarby.", he repeated, looking like he didn't realize that he was wrong.

I laughed again and I barely even saw his priceless face from the amount of tears that mercilessly poured out of my eyes. _Too good to be true._

"i...did i say something wrong?"

He didn't even seem to notice that he pronounced it wrong. More like, distracted. He still pierced me with his gaze, drinking in the sight of me beneath him.

"Oh, Sans, you're such a sweetheart. I wasn't at the librarby. And yes, you're saying it wrong. It's 'library'."

He seemed so shy all of a sudden, ready to retreat back and get up. But, for some reason he didn't.

"o-oh. yeah, i almost forgot. the sign was misspelled. heh..you distract me too much, sweetcheeks."

_What is he on about?_

"Uhh, a sign?"

He lowered his head a bit, blushing a bright blue and stuttering for the first time since I met him.

"w-well i should e-explain it first.  uhhh so we had a library down there with a misspelled sign. it was a 'librarby' and i guess the name stuck. before anyone realized it, whole Snowdin pronounced it wrong. i uhhh..."

He scratched his head, nervously glancing at me and blushing even more. The movement caused all weird things to my body, almost making me whimper.

But, I got to admit, he looked so fucking cute like this. I stared at his eyesockets, watching in fascination when he blinked.

The hard surface of the floor didn't bother me, if anything, the feeling of his bones pressed against my skin is even more intense.

However, the longer we were in a position like this, the more I could see how sexual it would look to another person.

  
He seemed like he realized it, blushing even more as he eyed me slightly, roaming all over my body.

"heheh, uh, i...i should probably let you go now..."

"Yeah, you should."

In an instant, he retreated back from me, getting up so fast that it left me wonder why he seems so nervous in my presence.

I slowly got up, taking my time and picking up those books. I caught him staring at me and I realized where he looked. I looked down, catching what's so intresting all of a sudden. 

_My boobs. Fuck, really?_

It seems that my shirt was dangerously low, revealing my black bra. I looked back at him and he put his hands on his face, covering his eyes.

"Awwwww, so you saw my breasts for the third time by now."

This managed to make him blush even more and when I started to fix up my shirt, I could actually see him peeking at the corner of my eye.

_So, I managed to make him flustered. Score!_

I mentally high-fived myself like a dork that I always was. I walked off to the bookshelf and put those "borrowed" books away.

"So, Rose is not here.", I turned around only to see Sans being very close to me. It was that 'in your face' type of close. 

Blinking slowly, he composed himself and managed to pick up what I said.

"what do you mean?"

"She left this morning, as my neighbour had told me a few minutes ago. I guess that means we will not get a legitimate description of who that is for a while."

"shit. what now?"

Sans looked at me seriously, tiny droplets of sweat running down his skull. I let out a loud sigh, thinking.

_What now?_

_I think I should go and live with my friend for a while._

_But I need to know!_

"Fucking hell. I don't know. I...I don't feel safe here anymore. I can't decide!"

_If I stay with my friend, who will guarantee that he'll be able to protect me?_

_I should've accepted to train with Undyne. Or maybe I still can!_

 

"look, no matter what you decide to do now, know this: i can't even explain this to myself, but you kinda found your way underneath my skin. i want us to talk 'bout this and find a solution togheter... i...i like ya, sweetcheeks. and i wanna help you out like a true friend, maybe even know you more and..."

He grabbed my hands,staring at my eyes. I watched him, mesmerized when he smiled shyly, looking at me like I'm something so precious to him. I felt that gentle tug in my heart.

_Fuck those sayings about feeling butterflies in the stomach. It felt like it was a throng of dragons._

When I heard him chuckling, preparing to continue with the speech that practically melted me, I widened my eyes, not mentally prepared for this. He slowly dragged his phalanges across my palms, until he found his way to my wrists. He slowly closed the distance between us until I was pressed onto the bookshelf.

And just like that, him holding my hands gently turned into him pinning me against the shelf. He chuckled darkly and continued speaking.

"...and right now, i wanna grab some grub with ya at grillbz, 'cuz I'm feeling a bit hungry." , he said with a cheeky wink.

 

 

**_..._ **

 

**_...Fuck._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the idea came from, but I like how this chapter turned out! :D


	25. ...then promise me that you will not break it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're welcome. i'll always be there for you, i promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Ready to go to Grillby's?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

That fucking tease.

He still had me pinned onto the bookshelf, slowly taking in the sight of me. It almost seemed like time stopped as he awaited my answer. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him even if I wanted to.

"so, what do you say...do you wanna go?", he said in a deep, husky tone that slowly melted the remaining cells in my brain.

If I could fuck a voice, I would do it right now. It sounded so deep, deeper than before. I was absolutely sure that I could drown in it If I wanted to.

I tried to move my arms, but he only gripped them tighter, innocently looking at me. I wanted to feel scared, this was intrusive, bold and so lewd that I could feel the remnants of my reasoning shattering into million pieces. 

It felt intense having him almost pressed against my body. Our knees touched and I was sure I will faint if he approaches me closer.

Yet even now, when I was practically whining from the overwhelming feeling of lust, he looked composed, calm, observing me in the silence of the living room.

"I...uhh, yeah. I-I will a-accept your offer.", I let out a forced laugh at the end of the sentence.

The tension was unbearable. I just awaited for the moment it snaps under the pressure of our gazes.

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, grasping my palms into his bony ones. He pulled my hands closer until he mimicked the gesture of planting kisses on my phalanges underneath my flesh and skin and then when he finished with the sweetest gesture I had ever recieved, he simply held them.

_I swear to god, if holding hands is so good, what if-_

_Stop! I want my fried brain cells back!_

"well then, why don't we get on our way? it will be a long walk, after all."

 

**_Fuck._ **

Fuck is the only word I could understand in my thoughts now.

Even looking at him only made me flustered. Fuck, I didn't even care if we don't know each other that much, I wanted more. 

I _needed_ more.

I realized that when I awkwardly closed in the space in between my thighs, causing him to let out a dark chuckle.

"All r-right. I'll...I..hah...I need to change into s-something more inappro-...uhh, appropriate! Haha, that's w-what I-I meant!"

He smiled smugly at my clumsy choice of words, raising one of his bony eyebrows that still confused me with how do they work, almost as much as his entire face.

_Is that a slight blush I see?_

Yup.

"heh, sure, sweet. i suppose i could drop by to my place too, change from this...whatever it is. i'll be here in a matter of seconds, okay?"

I nodded, noticing the way how he suddenly acted coy, looking down and smiling with that shit-eating grin of his.

"heh. _frice_."

"Uhhh...Wha-...???"

He snapped his head upwards, giggling like a madman. 

_What is he on about?_

"i actually saw your breasts uncovered frice. i hope i'll make it to five soon."

I gaped when he said that and he laughed wholeheartedly, dragging his hand towards my jaw until he forcefully closed it.

"heheh, i know i'm jaw-dropping, but be careful. ya might catch a fly."

He booped my nose and turned around, dissapearing into thin air.

I am still shocked. 

_Frice? Four times?!?_

With that thought in mind, I ran off into my bedroom, impatiently looking for something to wear.

_Is this a date?!_

_Where are we standing right now?_

_Are we only friends or something more?_

I threw a quick glance at my messy bed, gasping in shock when I realized when the fourth time he saw me naked was. I was burning in shame when I remembered that not a long ago, I was dressing in my room, doubting if he's really asleep. 

_There were no fucking Z's. Fuck._

I impatiently dug through my closet, looking for anything that will look good, but also make me feel good.

_Nope, nope, nope. What to wear?_

I really never considered myself a girly type so I lacked any clothing item that was too revealing or even resembled a dress of any kind. Besides, it looks like the weather hasn't changed much. 

I looked out from the window in my bedroom, sighing.

_It's still raining. No traces of sunlight._

I took that into consideration, weighing my options when it came to a final decision in between my favourite jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that was the most revealing one that I had and my other pair of jeans that looked great on me and a warm, fluffy hoodie that I loved to death.

I decided that I should dress casually because I wasn't sure where is this going.

_A date or a hangout?_

Fuck, whatever it is, I'll choose being comfortable in my clothes rather than spend all my time _wondering if everything looks flawless and-_

_Calm down._

I grabbed my favourite jeans and that fluffy hoodie and dressed as fast I could manage. I wasn't sure if I had a time for a quick shower so I just mercilessly sprayed my deodorant all over myself and hoped it will not leave stains again like it did the last time.

When I was finished, I impatiently walked back, seeing Sans already standing there, also dressed casually. 

He wore a strikingly similar blue jacket like the one he gave me when we first met and black sweatpants with white stripes and blue sneakers that matched his jacket.

He looked insanely good and the clothing choice screamed his name. It looked fitting for his character.

"like what you see?", he teased, winking for _I don't even count which time in a row._

I only nodded, remembering that I should probably find those boots I have somewhere since it's a rainy day outside. 

Finding them pretty fast, I was all set. I grabbed the blue jacket and smiled.

"you know, blue looks good on you, sweetcheeks. you look cute."

I smiled adoringly at the skelley as I grabbed my umberella.

"Y-You look cute too.", I complimented him, flashing a big smile, feeling my face burning as I watched him intently.

He stretched out his left hand and I grasped it into mine, smiling even wider.

I locked the doors, trying my best to not let my thoughts get ruined by focusing at the knife that was still here. 

_Is this really a good idea? What if something worse happens? What if I never solve this? Will I reach my impending doom soon?_

I stared at it, unmoving.

Sans seemed to sense my hesitation and he tugged my right sleeve, making me turn his atrention to him.

"don't worry 'bout it too much. i wasn't kidding when i said that i wanna help you with this...but it can wait, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, I'm just...I'm stressed out."

"well that's one of the reasons why i wanted to go to grillby's with you. the other reason you being so fuckin' cute."

He tugged my arm once again, leading the way.

We stepped outside and I opened my umbrella, pulling him closer to make sure he doesn't get wet.

He blushed again, grabbing me by the waist, forcing me to be closer than I intended him to be.

He gave me another coy smile when he looked at me. We were aproximmately the same height so I didn't feel awkward when I looked at him back.

I returned the smile immediately, snaking my hand around his non-existent waist, resting my hand on the lower part of his spine. I could feel him tensing up but as soon he stole a glance at my face he relaxed, blushing even a darker shade of blue.

"Now we're even."

Sans just chuckled lightheartedly, looking like he was filled with joy at that simple gesture of affection. I didn't know where the sudden urge of boldness came from, but I carresed his spine with my fingers faintly through the layers of fabric, making him squeal in suprise. 

Sans glared and before I knew it, he grabbed the hand that I didn't move from the moment his eyesockets had widened at the size of dinner plates and pulled it, rushing his steps and almost dragging me along. I struggled to keep us both dry by keeping the umbrella above us, but he didn't seem to care.

"c 'mere, we're not far off from grillby."

_This took a sharp turn._

The only sounds present in the air around us was the rythm of our footsteps clacking on the pavement and the pouring rain that washed the filth off the streets. 

When I found out that I have no courage to break the silence, I clung onto the swarm of thoughts that nestled inside my mind, easily getting lost and simply dwelling on them. 

_I like Sans, but I somehow feel like he wouldn't like me if he knew more about me._

_I'm still too scared to open up._

_A broken toy._

**_What if he only sees me like this? Like a toy that someone abandoned because its shell is cracked?_ **

**_What if he's not as nice as he seems to be?_ **

A sudden halt broke those intense thoughts that only stirred the panic inside me. When I bowed down my head caught in my own shame for judging Sans too harshly, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up. 

His eyes burned right through my defenses and for a moment, I was sure that he knew that my mind was troubled with plaguing thoughts that forced me to not believe anyone. For a chaste moment that seemed to unfold too fast, I could see Sans' shocked expression, but before I could bring that up, he spoke quietly.

"are you alright? you seem...troubled, to say the least."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just thinking."

"well, if thinking makes that pretty face of yours look so pale, you shouldn't do it so much.", he spoke softly as he cupped my left cheek.

I felt my stomach doing all the funny things to me and I somberly smiled, hoping that the remaining part of the day will not be filled with questions I didn't know the answer of.

"come on, let's get inside. i'm sure you'll enjoy being in this place as much as i do."

I gave a small nod, following him into a place that I didn't expect to look so cheerful and full to the brim with other monsters sitting and playing card games. I followed his lead and watched in fascination as other monsters perked up at the sight of Sans, greeting him enthusiastically and even telling jokes.

"Hey Sansy! Who's the pretty human girl? Is this your new girlfriend?", someone shouted, making a few of the patrons chuckle and add up all other nice comments and questions.

"nah. she might become my girl, if i'm lucky enough."

A few of the patrons giggled at his response and turned their atrention to me.

"Well, I hope you get lucky, buddy. Cheers!"

A fish looking monster said before turning towards the bird looking one, making a toast and drinking a strange-looking drink.

"well then, why don't we go and sit down. i'm _dying inside_ for some tasty burg."

"Yeah, let's do it. I'm hungry too.", I said, laughing at his joke.

He seemed pleased that he made me laugh.

He approached towards the bar, sitting on the tall barstool and encouraging me to sit down.

I sat down.

A fart sound echoed through the whole bar before everyone howled with laughter. Sans laughed too, watching my beet red face and wiping a metaphorical tear from his eye.

"man, you should see your face right now.", he barely finished his sentence before he bursted into another laughing fit.

"ah, the old whoppe cushion trick. never gets old."

I was pretty sure that my face was still red from embarrasment. When I looked at Sans' amused expression as he leaned his face onto his elbow and smirked, I couldn't help but to smile too.

"so, what do you wanna order, cutie?"

Again with those pet names. I wanted to roll my eyes so badly, but the way my heart skipped a beat made me feel all warm and mushy and it was disgusting but I loved it like an old sap liked a cheesy romance novel, and that did say a lot. When I finally tore off my eyes from him and looked at the menu, I sailvated at the thought of a nice burger right now.

"Uhhh, I think I'll order a burger. I didn't eat nothing today, after all."

"will do. hey Grillby, we'll have a double order of burg."

I took a better look at Grillby. It's a frickin' fire elemental.

With glasses.

And a jaw that looked more on point than my English skills. I wanted to drop my jaw in disbelief and maybe even stare at shock for a good few hours, but I didn't want to seem rude so I lowered my gaze, only to notice that Sans overlapped my hand on the counter with his.

"heh. i know what'cha thinkin' sweets. grillbz is _smokin' hot_. even more than i am." 

As soon as Sans' landed that joke, I could feel the _burning_ gaze behind the bar, glaring at him.

Ha! _Burning! Good one, (Y/n)!_

Grillby let out a loud sigh and just left with our order. I felt like he would sass the punny skelley if he hadn't left already. I stared at Sans' hand that still rested on mine and instantly felt a leap in my chest. When I caught his stare he gave me a small smile and finally broke the silence.

"so, sweetcheeks. i haven't asked you yet, but I'm really curious."

"Then ask."

"i don't wanna pry, okay? i want to know you so badly, so if i ask anything that is too private, ya don't have to answer."

"Okay. I hope the same counts for you?"

Sans averted his gaze and for a moment I asked myself what if he hides something as bad as I do. But his big smile reassured me and I felt a bit relieved.

"uh, sure. after all, it's the best way to get to know each other."

"So, what did you wanted to ask me?"

He sighed nervously, retreating his hand. I already missed his touch.

"i wanted to ask you why are you so drawn to me in the first place? what did you see in me?"

I didn't know how to explain it. I was at loss for words.

"I don't know how to explain this without being a weirdo but that night when you saw me while I was helpless made me drawn to you. Well, I still can't say I know you well, but I feel at ease when I'm around you."

"heh. i got a feeling that you did. you know, i was lucky that i heard you crying for help back then."

I stared up in confusion, trying to remember that night. I didn't recall anything about calling for help.

"Wait, I don't remember calling out for help! Uhhh..."

"no, no, no. you didn't say it yourself, but i could hear your soul shouting for help. it...i've been able to hear souls even before i found you, but.."

"But?"

"but I've never heard one that sounded so desparate for help whille at the same time so ready to accept its fate."

I tried to comprehend everything that he said to me. I simply couldn't process it right now.

"that's not the end of it. i've wanted to ask you this because i could hear you again before we got in here."

I tensed up and I felt my cheeks turn red again. I ruined this. Now he knows. Maybe he now finds me sickly apalling and disgusting. I wanted to crawl out of my skin.

"hey, look at me. don't be afraid... the main reason why did i ask you is because at that moment i felt you questioning my intentions towards you. lemme make this simple: i want to know where do we stand right now."

"Sans, I...", I struggled with my words.

Trying to express my feelings was never easy for me.

Sans just smiled slightly. But I could feel the insecurity behind that smile.

I tried to think of all the times he could use me by now. He didn't. He acted kind towards me. He saw me at my worst and comforted me, he...

It felt frustrating to think that I could be so oblivious to the fact that Sans liked me back and wanted to help me get through this the whole time, even though he didn't need to do it.

_How could I even think that someone like him could hurt me?_

"hey, it's okay. remember, you don't have to answer. i don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

As soon as he said that, I felt guilty for not answering him. 

I can't search for mutual trust if I keep my mouth shut forever. With that in mind, I dared to look him in the eyes and finally spoke up.

"Sans, I know you are confused about this, but I am too. I do feel extremely drawn to you and truthfully it scares me to death because it's the first time that someone made me feel like this and in such a short time. All I can add as a reason for my behaviour around you is that...I've been hurt before. Badly. But it seems like I can easily forget that when I'm around you."

Sans smiled brighter than I ever saw him before. It was blinding, pure and made me happy. Grillby approached us with our order and his confused expression written on his face told me that it was rare for Sans to be so happy. I felt proud that I was the cause of it.

"ready to try the best burger ever?"

I felt my whole face hurting from smiling so much. Grillby smiled somberly as he watched us smiling at each other like idiots. Then he put a bottle of ketchup in front of us and gave a slight nod before attending toother customers.

"want some ketchup?"

I declined, impatient because food! I didn't eat nothing and I practically drooled at the sight of it.

"more for me then."

He just shrugged and did the most unexpectable thing I ever seen. 

He drank the whole thing from the bottle and sighed in satisfaction, closing his eyes and wearing a blissful expression.

"Wha-"

He smiled smugly when he looked at me and I tried to gesture to him that his face had some ketchup on it. Frustrated, I glanced around and saw some napkins. I took one and got closer to his face, wiping the remains of the condiment. He blushed as I did it and I boldly got even more closer and smooched his cheek.

His expression was priceless. He looked like he was about to say something but I just shrugged and started eating.

Sans wasn't kidding when he said that this is the best burger I'll ever try. This stuff is delicious!

_I could eat another one in no time!_

_Or maybe not. It would be too much. But still!_

I saw Grillby approaching us again and he smirked when he glanced at Sans and gave me a thumbs up. Sans just blushed even more and I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing loudly because he looked too cute for his own good.

* * *

 

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. My thoughts about this being a date were confirmed when he continued flirting with me and maintaining physical contact, even when we left from Grillby's and walked through now a lot busier streets.

Some people and monsters threw confused glances at us when we held hands, but I could see the discomfort when they looked at us and the shorter they looked, I could calm down easier.

"I should get home, you know?", I said as I glanced at the clock. Sans winced at those simple words.

I already changed our direction and walked into the all-familliar street.

We spent four hours outside. I remembered that I should go to the lab soon. I caught his stare and he frowned. 

"yeah, i know. however, i gotta ask: did you decide what to do now?"

I looked at the distance, catching the familliar sight of my building.

_Home._

_Was it ever truly a home to me?_

_I came here, searching for an escape from the dreaded place where I lived with my stepfather._

_I never considered his house a home. And this place was just a necessity in my escape._

I rushed towards the doors with Sans that struggled with keeping his pace with me.

I opened the building doors that creaked when I used an excessive amount of force. I could feel Sans' gaze burning from curiosity as he silently followed.

I climbed up the stairs, feeling my heartbeat increasing as I almost ran towards my apartment.

Sans stood beside me when I watched down the hall, staring into the knife. I felt my eyes getting wetter until streaks of tears stained my face. I could hear my own sobs that broke outside. I rushed myself to find the keys that were in the pocket of my jacket and when I did, the cold metal burned my skin and I dropped them on the floor. I winced at the sound and immediately after that I broke into full crying mode.

"(Y/n), don't cry. i know it will be hard to leave this place, but you'll get through it. you're so much stronger than you think you are."

He hugged me from behind and slowly tried to silence my cries by whispering encouraging words and awful puns until he spun me around and took a closer look at my face.

"you know, i don't like seeing your pretty eyes full of tears. shhh, just let go. listen to my voice. shhh..."

He hugged me tightly and I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He ran his fingers through my hair and started humming an unfamilliar tune.

This seemed to work and my cries silenced as I slowly listened his humming tune. I could feel his bones vibrating softly as the sound echoed through a his whole body right from the place where his heart would be.

I relaxed completely in his arms and the tune died down in the empty building halls.

"are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sans.", I whispered, watching him as he wiped the remnants of the tears that spilled out.

"you're welcome. i'll always be there for you, i promise."

I smiled sadly and decided that I should get in and figure out what to do next. My heart still broke at the thought of abandoning this place, but I felt better with the thought of Sans being there for me.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way more sadder than I wanted it to be, but I promise that the next chapter will not be grim like this one.


	26. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, there is that naughty next scene (maybe not so naughty, but hey, it's still good, I hope).
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> It's a treat from me to you guys and also a small glimpse into the future when I start putting those tags into a good use ;)

We got into my place for probably the last time. The feeling of his presence was very welcome because I still felt insecure about this.  
When we spoke to eachother neither of us dared to raise our voices, but we understood every whisper perfectly.

"Sans?"

"yes?"

"I'm still terrified. I have a place where I could go, but what if they find me?"

I didn't dare to speak out loud. I said it in a hushed tone. 

"i can protect you.", he reassured me.

"But what about others? You said that the letter might as well be a threat to all monsters."

I could feel Sans tensing up as my words came out of my mouth. He didn't even dare to look at me. Instead he seemed to close in for the first time around me. I stared at him, trying to figure out the mixed signals from his body language.

He gulped and frowned.

I couldn't help but to feel like I said something wrong.

A minute later that we spent in silence he looked ready to fall apart.

I approached him closer and I could see that a single tear ran down his face. It was blue and I couldn't comprehend how can a skeleton cry.

And then another one fell down and a loud sob had cracked up when he looked at me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me."

Sans looked like I assumed I looked when I had a flashback this morning. He stared at me, but it felt like he looked at someone from his memory.

He raised up his hand and I grasped it into mine, pulling him closer.

I hugged him in the same way he hugged me moments ago. I rubbed his back and he cried even harder, tearing up even more than before.

"i'm sorry, Pap. i can't win."

We stood in my small hallway, hugging again and trying to comfort one another. I felt my cheeks getting wet again from my own tears. My heart cracked everytime I heard another sob. I tried to wake him from this trance, to stop him, anything.

"Sans, please. Talk to me. I wanna know what's up."

"you don't know how this feels."

I felt my heart cracking more at those words. I understood the meaning behind them.

I said those words myself before.

I shouted them to my own mother, I whispered them to Rose, I screamed them at the images of my cruel stepfather in my dreams. I repeated them continously to my own reflection that always stared back with dull, teary eyes.

He was immersed into his own world right now.

I knew that I needed to pull him back from whatever he saw.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him before I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Then I did it again.

I kissed every tear that fell down and he stared at me, bewildered. I could feel my own relief when he seemed to come to his senses. Those little white pinpricks dissapeared completely and he blushed a dark blue.

I leaned closer again and kissed his teeth, pretending that he might be able to kiss me back. He took another step closer to me and I immediately took one back until I was cornered.

I felt the cool surface of the wall on my back and Sans cupped my cheeks, looking at me fiercely before he closed the distance and actually kissed me back. He bit my lip slightly and pressed me on the wall harder, trailing his hand lower to my neck.

It seemed that all the tension evaporated from the thick air that surrounded us. 

Those choked sobs were replaced with muffled moans as we kissed, not stopping to catch our breaths.

He trailed his hand across my side and when he brushed his bony hand against my nipple I gasped. Something wet entered my mouth. I sucked on it gently, feeling a slight dizzines when he pressed our mouths harder, tugging my hair with one hand.

It resembled a tongue, but I was sure that it's impossible. My breathing got heavier when he fumbled with my hoodie. I broke the kiss immediately, feeling like I was sinking down into my own flashback. 

I didn't want that to happen.

I wanted Sans more than I wanted anyone in my life, but it felt like a thick barrier of my conjured thoughts and insecurities blocked the way.

"S-Sans...I..."

He stared directly into my eyes and my heart started beating faster as he intensely continued to look into them.

"Are you really sure we should do this right now?", I said quietly, trying to mask my fear.

Whatever got into him went away and he blinked, his eyes returning to normal. The tension was back.

He seemed like he sobered up from a lustful wave of emotions towards me. He blinked again, shaking his head slightly.

Our ragged breaths filled the silence until he spoke up.

"you're right. we, uhhh, should do what we intended to do here."

He looked around and moved away from me. When he cleared his throat I took that as a sign that we still have to figure out what to do now.

We entered the living room and the letter caught my atrention first.

I walked towards the couch, sitting down and trying to think. I felt the couch sinking lower when he sat down and I looked at Sans.

He seemed to be deep into thought as well.

"So, as I was saying, I my friend offered me a place to stay, but I keep thinking that I should refuse his offer. I don't want to get him hurt unintentionally."

"i understand. hey, how about this: as i said, i want to protect you and..."

He fidgeted with his fingers and looked at me back. I could feel nervousness radiating off of him and it made me nervous as well.

"...and i think i want to offer you to stay with me..."

I took a sharp intake of breath and widened my eyes. He seemed taken aback by realizing what he implied and then he started flailing his arms like crazy and spoke again.

"no, no, no...shit, i mean, at least until we solve this. if you'd want..."

He stopped and his smile dropped slightly. He didn't look me in the eyes and he muttered something under his breath. It looked like all the color drained from his face as he sank into his oversized blue hoodie.

I started to consider his offer and he seemed tense as he awaited my answer.

"Sans, you don't have to...you didn't have to.. I.."

He shrunk even more and his shoulders dropped at my answer and he muttered something again.

"I didn't finish, Sans."

He looked at me, bony eyebrows raising as he listened to what I have to say in this.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. I think that what you have said right now makes perfect sense and..."

"...aaaannnnddd?", he stretched the word, saying it in a strained tone.

"And I think I would like that. More than you can imagine."

"i... are you sure?"

"Yes. I would refuse if I felt like this was wrong."

He flashed me with a big smile and tackled me into a big hug. I could feel him smiling against me and it made me happy to see him so happy, as cheesy as it sounded.

We stayed in that position until it felt more than platonic. I still didn't know how to act around him. I kept on my mind that we had a date and even kissed. He also saw me naked.

I felt a betraying blush creeping onto my cheeks and my heart quickened when he looked at me.

"uhh...c-can i..."

He ducked his head lower and his bones rattled as he dared to trail his eyes lower and intently watch as I bit my lip.

"...kiss you again?"

He looked absolutely adorable like this.

I gave a small nod and he slowly connected our lips. I could feel his hesitation and it seemed like he was holding back. I remembered something I did before and I put my hand onto his back, trailing my hand lower until I found the hem of his hoodie and touched his spine. 

His breath hitched and he stopped the kiss because he let out a loud moan. 

I stroked every little bump with my fingers and he focefully kissed me again, begging for entrance.

I was having none of it so I increased the pressure and swallowed every moan that spilled from his mouth as he opened it more. He tried to shove his tongue further into my mouth and when he suceeded, I scraped my teeth faintly over the smooth surface and sucked it. 

I felt goosebumps raising up on my skin when he pushed me down and gyrated his hips.

This time I moaned and he took that opportunity to explore every corner of my mouth with his tongue.

When we finally parted from eachother I was trying to catch my breath like he did. I stared at his glowing blue eye and his chest that looked like it was glowing.

"heh. that felt amazing. we should do that again sometime. i know you don't want to go all the way yet, but when you do, i'll be waiting for you."

I nodded, feeling so blissed out that I could pass away. 

Though, I left the rest of the way to my colorful imagination. I noticed that I was drooling and Sans snorted when I wiped it from my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy it?
> 
> Btw, I know it could be longer, leaf me alone before I cri :')))


	27. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks!  
> New chapter and I'm so relieved that.I finished it. I struggled and rewritten it to the point where even looking at the screen made me sick but I did it!
> 
> Also, as always, thanks for reading/leaving kudos/comments!  
> I squealed when I saw so many new people enjoying this and leaving comments that made me grin 24/7.
> 
> Thanks!

After a whole lot of packing I was completely exsausted. Sans left me an hour ago to do some things before I could go and live with them for a while.

_At least until this big mess is solved._

_A bitter reminder that I'll have to get back here or find a new place to live one day._

_What I have got myself into?_

It's a big step for me. I realized that fact when I packed the last pieces of my clothing and looked at the luggage.

Doing nothing but waiting only made this more scary. And I fucking hated that because I'm supposed to feel safe when someone promises that they'll protect me, no matter what. My thoughts are not a pleasant company in the silence of my apartment so I walked over to the living room, searching for a distraction.

Having nothing better to do, I turned on the TV, greeting the familiar sight of Mettaton.

"As I was saying, my love, I'll never leave you."

I watched the recatangular robot as he talked with another monster on the screen. She was dying and he dramatically posed before he pretended to die with her as well.

_He's such a drama queen. But I like it._

When the overdramatic scene ended, it was followed up by a music piece that sounded too sad for me right now. The soft melody blended into the backgound as I stared into the distance, feeling so lost and little now that I stood at the crossroad of my fear and courage.

The credits rolled on the screen and I sighed because this was short-lived. At the end I saw the title of the movie.

Mettaton and Juliet.

I snorted loudly. 

When it finally ended I grunted at the commercials and turned the damn thing off, not knowing what to do. 

I felt nervous spending this time alone in here, even if Sans was only a phonecall and a shortcut away.

I walked over to the bookshelf, looking at all my favourite games that I'll probably leave here. Some of my action figures and framed pictures were covered with a thin layer of dust. I only needed to bring what was absolutely necesarry, which meant no gaming for me until this is over.

I mindlessly took a closer look at the books I left here after the brief encounter with my neighbour.

The first one was a thick, heavy book that had a big title written in red letters. 'The History of Art'.

I opened it, my eyes roaming over the various pictures of art mostly made by now deceased people. I mindlessly flipped the pages when I caught a drawing of some skeletons.

_Does Sans look like this underneath all that baggy clothes?_

_Why am I attracted to a skeleton?_

_Well, he's funny, kind, a good kisser..._

I stared at the skeletal figure. When I flipped the page and saw an another artwork of a skeleton it hit me that I'm not attracted to him because he's a skeleton. Not the kind the humans drew and put here for the whole world to see.

_No, Sans is different. He's a monster._

Sans is a living being. That was the distinct diffrence in between the skeletons on these pictures and the one that made awful puns that I adored and smiled constantly.

_He's warm, he can move, walk, talk, eat... He exsists, just like me and any other being._

_I could continue thinking about him all day_ , I realized. 

I sighed, deciding that I might bring those books with me. I didn't know what could I do at his place. Not that I doubted that it won't be pleasant, but sometimes I got my moments when I wanted to be alone.

Closing the book and returning it back, I took a look on the other one. The second book was plain white.

 _No title_. I stared at it, confused.

**_I didn't notice that before._ **

I grabbed the book I opened it on a random page and furrowed my brows in confusion.

It didn't look like a book.

_It looked like a journal._

I wanted to take a better look at the illegible writing but I felt another presence in the room.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"sorry. did i startle you?"

_This guy is too quiet for his own good._

_Or maybe I'm so fucking distracted._

"Fuck, Sans, you did."

I turned around and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He only smiled and pulled me closer, the weird book (journal?) falling onto the floor as he french kissed me.

I slowly melted into the kiss that felt so good. It was so easy to give in, so easy to surrender and let him make me feel good. He tangled his phalanges in my hair and smiled when I relaxed even more. No one can make me feel this way.

No one ever made me enjoy kissing like he did.

When we finally parted he smirked and spoke softly:

"i just came and you already almost _jumped my bones_."

"Ha ha ha, Sans, very funny."

"well it's not like i'm complaining. but that's not the point. are you ready?"

"Yup. I packed everything and I'm ready to go."

"good. just gimme your stuff and i'll take them to my place with a shortcut."

"Alright."

I quickly walked off, leaving Sans waiting for my return. I stepped into my room, carrying everything I needed in three suitcases. They felt so heavy, almost as much as my anxious thoughts did right now.

When I literally dragged the heavy luggage with me I glanced over to the floor where the book fell down. I grabbed it along with the one I returned on the shelf a few minutes ago, packing it with the rest of my stuff.

"i never thought you're the reading type."

I wanted to point out that the book might be important, but I was unable to say anything but a short response at his expressed confusion.

"What can I say, I'm full of suprises."

"i see that much. brb."

He smiled and left once more, taking my luggage and leaving me alone in the dimly lit apartment. Daily light didn't do much to shed some light in this enviroment.

Lost in my own element, I looked through the window, seeing grey skies and tiny droplets of rain rolling down the glass surface. The sight of it was relaxing but it seemed like it should stop raining soon.

I missed the warmth of the sun and waking up to see its breathtaking view every sunrise and leaving home from work when it sets on the horizon, swallowed up by the night and replaced with stars.

I missed those small things, even if I liked rainy days.

This time I heard Sans clearly when he came back in a short amount of time.

"i'm back. ready to drop by the lab?"

I felt nervous when the thought of the lab and tests crossed my mind. My brother is probably waiting, even now.

"Yeah.", I replied quietly.

I felt Sans' arms circling around my waist as he watched the dreary weather outside the window with me.

"then what are we waiting for?"

_I want to make this last. I...want you to be with me even when we get through this._

"Nothing. I...Let's go."

_Some things are better left unsaid._

* * *

 

The lab's a big place.

Now when I saw its full glory (well, not excactly, I didn't even set a foot inside) I was intimidated.

"here we are, i guess. this place used to be a hospital. now it's Alph's lil' empire."

"Well. It certainly looks that way. Let's head on in."

I took the lead, opening the massive doors and felt genuinely suprised when I saw how it looked.

I didn't know what should I excactly expect from a lab, really, but...

First of all, the whole place's a mess. There were papers and various books scattered everywhere on every available surface of every table I saw when I walked further.

Second; really?! An anime collection?  
There were stacks on stacks of various DVD's with obnoxious sounding titles all over the place.

"Uhh, Sans. Is this the right place?"

"yup. it's a mess tho, i know. alph is a messy person in general. heheh, almost as messy as i am."

"Uhh...He-Hey t-there! M-Mark i-is a-already in t-the b-back room. H-He's b-been w-waiting f-for y-you."

Alphys had her labcoat on, looking all formal, fixing up her glasses when they threatened to fall off. She fidgeted with her fingers and shot up a nervous smile.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and preparing for the tests. I wondered how will this turn out.

When I found my courage, I spoke up.

"I-It's okay. Let's just...Let's get this over with."

 _I hated waiting. It makes me more anxious_.

"O-okay. M-Mark w-will s-start over w-without me. I-I n-need to check t-that l-letter f-first. S-Sans?"

"uhhh, yeah, we should do that. (Y/n), you'll have to start off without me. i'll check on you soon, okay?"

He stared down at me, waiting for a reply, but the pressure was too much so I just nodded.

"don't be afraid, all right? i'm sure your bro will be careful."

With his reassuring words, I stepped in the direction of the white door that led into the backroom. If I turn around, I'll chicken out before I even start.

"hey, before you go, don't forget, you'll be fine. i'm not gonna give up on you, no matter what."

With that, he went into an opposite direction, accompanying Alphys with the letter in his hand.

_"i'm not giving up on you, no matter what."_

Those words echoed in my head, filling me with an indescribable feeling that I'll be fine all along. It felt so real, almost like it materialized in my entire being and resonated through my entire mind and heart, making me forget the nervousness from before.

_"i'm not giving up on you, no matter what."_

**_I felt truly brave._ **

**_I can do this!_ **

**_I will get through this!_ **

**_I'M NOT GIVING UP EITHER!_ **

The loud clacking of my shoes against the floor filled me with excitement. It was dark in the short hallway, but the open doors on the end awaited, making me see that there is light at the end.

In a quite literal way.

_But it didn't matter!_

My brother sat behind an enormous desk, looking at some sort of documents and clicking his pen on the wooden surface. When he saw me, he fixed his glasses upwards, greeting me in a quite unprofessional way.

_I didn't know he wore glasses._

"Hey there sis! It's good to see you alive and well."

He offered me a hug and I gladly accepted it. He felt pretty squishy after I compared his hug with the one I recieved from Sans.

"Yeah, mom, I'm alive and fine."

I could imagine him rolling his eyes excessively at my not-so-witty remark.

"You made me sick from worry. I hope Sans has been treating you well?"

_What am I, five? Jezz, mom, stop prying into my love life._

_Hah, love life. Right._

He let go of me, observing my behaviour almost like it will give him answers instead of my own voice. 

He crossed his arms and I could feel all the testosterone radiating from him.

_Whoops. Better not mention that Sansy frickin' kissed me! Twice!_

"Calm down, macho man. He's the best guard and a delightful companion."

_Well, the kiss was more than delightful. And his comforting hugs, oh man. Or those same arms that pinned me against the wall, hmmmm..._

He squinted his eyes, watching me closely. His posture was tense and I stared directly into his eyes and copied the way he was standing. I crossed my arms too and squinted my eyes at him.

"Good to hear that. He seems suspicious enough. I don't need him hurting you."

I glared at him, feeling determined to not let him win over this discussion. I understand that he's my brother and all, but I can't stand when someone tries to throw shitty statements because they don't know better.

"Look, mister, you may be my bro and all that jazz, but cut the crap. He's a perfect...uhhh..."

I wanted to say 'kisser' but I held that thought back. It seemed like it would be unappreciated and start an argument that I didn't want to happen.

"Uhh...gentleman...?Gentlemonster?!...Ummm...I don't know!"

I shrugged, not being able to find any better words to describe him without revealing all the juicy details.

He laughed at my silliness, relaxing and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That's my sis!"

Mark retreated his hand back slowly, even if maybe he didn't want to, as I suspected. He was always the clingy type.

"So, now when that's out of the way, shall we start?"

I nodded slightly. He walked over to his chair and put his labcoat on. Beckoning for me to follow him, we walked through the doors that led through another dark hallway.

We walked in a moderate pace in silence. He turned right and walked over to the first door on the left side of another long corridor. There were at least a dozen of the same-looking, white doors. I quickly noted that I shouldn't wander around alone for it seemed like it was easy to get lost in here.

When we entered the room, I checked out my surroundings.

_Now that's what I expect from a lab!_

There was an operating table in the center of the room, a lot of monitors and a few dozen of those weirdly-shaped flasks on the counter made of stainless steel.

He gestured me to lay down on the operating table and went to retrieve something placed in a giant-looking fridge. 

I sat on the table, shivering from the cold I felt through my clothes. Tensing up at the thought of what will happen, my chest tightened and I felt like my clothes constricted me, leaving me suffocating in my fleshy prison.

"(Y/n), I want you to relax, okay? I won't harm you, I promise."

"O-Okay."

_What is he going to do with me?_

My breathing got funny and I felt anxiety weighing me down. I gripped the edges of the table so hard that my knuckles turned white to hide my trembling hands and hold onto something firm.

I watched as he carefully took the flask that contained some sort of liquid. It looked like it was magic-based, as I seemed to notice from the way it glowed faintly, looking like it was radioactive or something.

He mixed it with something else before he turned around, facing me and approaching slowly.

I gulped.

"Now, now, I was serious when I gestured for you to lay down."

The casual tone in his voice was replaced with a professional one as he looked at me, now standing close, hovering over my hunched form. His grey eyes looked a bit scary in the overly bright room, but as soon as he sensed the hostile behaviour radiating off from me, he frowned.

"(Y/n), as I said, I won't hurt you. You're not a lab rat. I need you to relax and lay down. If you feel uncomfortable even a slightest bit, I'll stop. Do you agree?"

"F-Fine. I-I'm j-just nervous, I-I guess." 

"I know. Believe me, I am as well.", he said calmly, but his voice cracked up at the end.

I carefully laid down onto the cold operating table, shrugging those menacing thoughts away and concentrating on trying to breathe properly.

He reassuringly smiled at me, his hand hovering over the instruments on the table beside my laying form until he picked up a needle.

He was slowly inserting the weird liquid, glancing at me now and then for any sign of distress. I didn't know what to do except to return a smile back and wait.

"Okay, this will sting a little. Can you please roll up your right sleeve?"

I nodded and obeyed his request, preparing for pain.

He was pressing his fingers on my arm, searching for a vein. After he found it, he rubbed some medicinal alcohol onto the thin surface of my skin with a cotton ball.

"Ready?"

"Just do it, please... "

_Do it before I change my mind._

He carefully injected the liquid substance into me, looking at my face that still wore a relaxed expression.

It didn't fell painful. I could feel the sting of the needle but I managed to not think of it as I closed my eyes and dwelled on the thoughts about Sans.

I remembered the comforting hug from before and his encouraging words that he spoke in a soft, calming tone.

"All done. Now we'll wait."

_What? Already?_

"Huh? That's it?", I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me when he took another cotton ball and taped it on my arm tightly.

"...Yes? What did you expect: a mad scientist that will poke you with a stick until you're tired of it? Or...Let me guess: a big explosion that is even hypotethically impossible? "

"Uhh....Something like that. So, what are we waiting for?"

 "A reaction."

"Thanks, captain obvious. Care to elaborate?"

"Ugh, fine. Bear with me as I try to make this as description at less scientific as possible."

I giggled and he looked unamused. I contained another giggle and urged him to continue.

"You have probably persumed this already, the substance that I injected you with is magic-based. Your SOUL will probably react to it like it reacted to magic before: It will glow again and then we will proceed with the tests. I will need to take a few of samples, like your blood, urine and saliva and all those things that will bore you to death. Then I can run some tests because I want to see how excatly does your body react to magic. Also, Undyne said that she'll try an encounter with you."

"Uhh, an encounter? Isn't that dangerous?"

_Now this part didn't sound good._

"Yes, it is, but no one will harm you. Even if anyone does, we have monster food that should heal you immediately."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

I didn't want to stay here any longer. It looked worse than a hospital, even if it was at some point.

"We're done for now, so yes. I need to attend to some important stuff by then. If my theory is correct, you'll start glowing in a few hours or so."

"Oh. Okay. Good to know. When will it wear off?"

"Tomorrow morning, if the calculations are correct."

"So, I don't need to fuck anyone to make it go away?", I blurted out without thinking.

I covered my mouth and widened my eyes, not even believing I said this to my own brother.

He widened his eyes and gaped at me, raising his finger and trying to scold me or say 'that's not how it works' in a flat tone.

_This should be good._

I chuckled darkly at the thought.

"Whaa-...T-That's not, uhh...Who-...?"

"Sans."

"WHAT!?"

_It seems I struck a nerve with this._

"Last night I tried some 'frisky whiskey' at the club. You need to have sex in order to stop glowing."

"Fucking hell, (Y/n)! W-Wait...Uh, who did you, ermmm... fuck then?"

He averted his gaze, coughing.

_Well this is awkward._

_I have regrets._

"Ummm, no one, really."

_Not yet, anyway._

"Wha-...B-But, didn't you just say that-.."

"hey there, bud. uhh, did i interrupt at some bad time?"

My brother sharply turned towards Sans, squinting his eyes at the sight of that lazy skelley.

Sans just shrugged, winking in my direction.

"uhh, Alph wanted me to ask you if you wanna come into the living room and watch anime with us."

"Sure, Sansy."

If my brother had superpowers, I'm sure that Sans would be dead where he stands from the amount of daggers and laser beams he would shoot from that glare only.

I got off from the operating table and quickly walked over to a smiling Sans.

I waved at my bro, giggling when I heard that he let out short puffs of air.

_He wants to protect me. That's cute._

"See you soon, bro."

We stepped out from the room, leaving a flustered Mark behind.

"So, anime? Can't say I've watched it before."

well then, you're in for a suprise. also, have patience with alph. she gets overexcited over that stuff."

"Okay. It'll do."

"so, what's up with that discussion a moment ago?"

I blushed madly as I started to explain this, trying to make this as short as possible because I wanted to forget my stupidity. 

"Uhh, well. I, uh, asked my bro do I need to fuck with someone to stop glowing."

He slowed down with walking, glancing at me and then laughing loudly at me as he facepalmed.

"oh stars, you didn't..."

My face was probably now adorned with a nice shade of scarlett red as I stared at him, dying inside from embarrasment.

And at this heat of the moment, it only got worse as I unconsciously roamed into the inaproppriate territory of my mind.

My breathing sounded ragged for a moment and an unbearable wave of heat spread in me. 

My eyes watered from the ache I felt in me and from that moment I realized that I was fantasyzing about Sans.

And my imagination only served as a tool that made me even more aroused as all the possible scenarios unveiled in my head.

"Fuck."

"heh, you seem quite eager to fuck someone, don't ya?"

"Oh f-fuck you, Sans. Of...Of course. Not! It's not like I'm thinking about it or anything..."

Suddenly I was pressed onto the wall again, only this time the one in the hallway of the big lab, drooling at the mere sight of Sans who stared back at me.

"are you sure 'bout that? because i could've sworn that i caught something unusual. you can't lie to me. i can smell it on you. and it seems like it's dripping like a fuckin' waterfall down there..."

"..."

"giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

He slowly ran his hand trough my hair, down my spine until he reached my hips and slowly caressed them until I couldn't help but to let out a loud moan. When he started tracing his fingers at the outline of my pants

"S-Sans...St...Stop...S-Someone will..."

"...hear you? walk in on us? nope, not happening any time soon."

I wanted to question that, but he grabbed my ass and gave it a hard squeeze. I whimpered and covered my mouth, muffling every embarrassing sound that wanted to spill out from my mouth.

"fuck, look at you...i wanna claim you and make you mine right here and now. you're so eager for this..."

One of his hands found his way to my breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and massaging it lightly. I still held my hand over my mouth and I panicked when I saw a glowing blue tentacle removing it gently.

"i wanna hear you. don't cover your mouth like that."

He kissed my throat and trailed his tongue across my collarbone, making my skin wet with his saliva and I whimpered when he stopped, his breath spreading on my skin and driving me to the point when I asked myself how would it feel to have that tongue in other places.

_Fuck. I didn't know what to say anymore about this._

His hands slipped beneath my clothes, roaming all over my skin that felt too hot. 

"Fucking hell, Sans."

And just like that, someone snapped their fingers right in front of my face.

"you alright? ummm...."

Sans and I stood in the first hallway. I glanced around and sure, the backroom was behind us, the first room I saw in the lab distant just a few steps. I could see Alphys surrounded by a pile of DVD's with her back turned, trying to find the one we'll watch now.

I took a few steps foward, squinting my eyes at the sudden brightness of the room. Sans just silently followed and I felt like something's wrong.

"uhh, buddy...?"

"Uhh, yeees...?", I squirmed, blushing like crazy when I saw Sans staring at me, his eyes pitch black.

His stare made me want to crawl inside the depths of the earth itself.

"uhh, you alright? your nose... heh .. it's...uh..."

Alphys turned her head around just in time and gasped. I could see her eyes sparkling from excitement for some reason.

Suddenly Undyne jumped into view, staring at me before laughing so much that I was bothered by the fact that I don't know what is so funny all of a sudden.

"Sweet Asgore...So anime is real! Though I've never thought females would-... Fuhuhuhu!"

"Uhhhh, Alphys? W-What's-..."

Sans grabbed my hand, dragging me from an embarrassed Alphys that couldn't even explain it because she stuttered and a giggling Undyne that breathlessly pointed at me and laughed maniacally.

We entered the bathroom. I wanted to ask what's happening and why am I here before I saw my reflection in a big mirror.

My nose was bleeding like crazy.

I wanted to say something but Sans handed me a tissue to stop the flow. I quietly thanked him and tried to stop it.

"eheheh...so, swetcheeks, do you mind telling me what got you so riled up that you have a nosebleed?"

"Ummm...."

Fuck. It did feel realistic and good, but I couldn't explain it to him without sounding ridicoulus.

"awwh, come on, sweetcheeks, you don't have to hide it from me..."

He got so close to my ear that I could hear his breathing and every exhale tickled, making me want to just kiss him and make him claim me fully. Something in me was so keen on trying to seduce him right now.

"...after all, if you feel that way, maybe i could help you out later..."

I shivered when he spoke and he let out a dark chuckle, looking like he was trying his best to not ravish me whole.

He grasped my fingers into his hand and I felt another wave of heat spreading through my body when he kissed my quivering lips. The kiss was soft and short, making me want more. I felt so needy during the short kiss.

The air around us felt heavy when we parted, a thin line of saliva the only proof that we kissed.

_Fuck. I don't even know if it would be possible to make that a reality._

"...and make your fantasy come true. what do you say, sweetie?"

I felt exposed and vulerable and I didn't want to reply because even if I don't say yes, the tone in my voice will.

But his stare sliced right through me and I knew I had no choice to give in.

"i know you want it. come on, i wanna hear you say it."

My breath got heavy and my chest tightened at those words. I blushed even more, trying to stand straight when my knees felt weak and forcing me to grip him tight to not fall down and faint. He smirked and held me as I struggled with my balance.

"Uhh...M-Maybe l-later o-okay?", I shakily replied, watching his face forming a patient smile.

I tried to spare myself from even more embarrasment by avoiding this talk and he kissed my cheek which didn't make any sense because he didn't even have lips.

"hmmmm....later then. alright."

I simply nodded, turning on the sink to wash my face from the now dried blood and he handed me a towel to dry my skin and I shot up a little smile, thanking him profusely.

I turned around and checked myself in the mirror and felt a bit dizzy from the sudden movement until I almost tripped and fell down. 

"easy there. can you walk?"

Turning around again and trying to walk out of the bathroom made me fell more dizzy. My head seemed like it was filled with air, weighing for such a small amount that it crossed my mind that I might float away.

I took another careful step, this time moving slower and giving a thumbs up, the corners of my mouth forming a shy smile when I took another slow step.

_Apparently magic makes me lose balance and become...clumsy?_

_And horny too. Or is it that just because-_

"this will get us nowhere, sweetie."

He suddenly lifted me from the ground and I gripped his shoulders tightly when he started moving. I felt like a little child when I watched him staring down at me and giggling.

"you look so cute like this."

Undyne watched us with great interest when we walked past her, leaving me a blushing mess and Sans giggled like crazy until he put me down and sat down on the big couch in a cosy living room with me.

"there ya go, buddy."

Undyne walked past us in Alphys' direction. She seemed...very excited.

When they both got back Alphys smiled smugly while carrying a big bowl of popcorn that she handed to her and Undyne sat down beside me, smirking. I tried to avoid an eye contact with her as much as possible.

"Human! I knew it from the start!", she loudly said it in my face, grinning.

"Uhhh, what."

I tried to play the dummy and make this act as innocent as possible.

Alphys tried to contain her laughter when she stole a glance at me while she fumbled with the DVD across the room and I looked at Sans who was already napping. He looked peaceful, but he also wore a goofy grin, almost like he heard what did we talked about.

"I-I h-had a f-felling y-you l-like h-him too! You're becoming my new OTP!"

Alphys looked dazzled as she excitedly talked more, watching us until she sucessfully turned the anime on and sat down beside Undyne that pulled her closer until she embraced her.

_They look like a cute couple._

"I'm excited for this! We haven't watched this one yet!"

"H-Hey (Y/n), I-I w-wanted to a-ask y-you s-something."

"Go ahead, ask.", I encouragingly spoke to the nervous monster scientist.

"H-Have y-you w-watched anime b-before?"

"No, it's a first for me."

"What?! How did you skip such an important part of the history of your kind?", Undyne said in a disbelieving tone.

"Doesn't matter, punk. We'll make you see how awesome your ancestors were!"

I wanted to say that anime isn't real but Alphys' face made me reconsider my choice of words. When I closed my mouth she smiled and pointed at the screen, her mouth forming a silent 'thank you'.

We ate popcorn and watched that anime that had an alien princess and humans with giant swords. It was a quite interesting concept, even though I itched to be brutally honest and say to Undyne that this isn't a documentary.

I glued my eyes back on the screen, stealing glances at Alphys and Undyne when they commented on various scenes. 

I sneakily stole a glance at Sans who still had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. I leaned a bit closer to him and he stirred in his slumber until he leaned his head on my shoulders and mumbled something. I blushed when Alphys tore off her eyes from the screen and looked at us adoringly.

"O-Oh m-my g-gosh, Und-Undyne. L-Look at them!"

"Awwwh, they're so cute!", Undyne said quietly to Alphys, blushing and smiling adoringly at me and Sans.

They gushed to eachother until I felt a big smile forming on my face, even if I felt embarresed as much as it is humanly possible. It even got wider when Undyne said to Alphys that she is still the cutest monster and kissed her forehead.

"U-Undyne! Y-You're m-m-making me b-blush. S-Stop!"

"Never! You need my kisses like you need magic to live!"

I giggled at the two when Undyne grabbed her face and peppered her with small kisses and pecks. She turned red and let out a small squeak which only made Undyne hug her closer to her chest and stare at her lovingly.

"I love you, you nerd."

Alphys covered her face and mumbled a barely audible response.

"IloveyoutooUndyne."

I was happy for the two. It made me smile and giggle like an anime schoolgirl on the screen and I couldn't help it, even when they looked at me. It was stronger than me and I wore a big smile plastered on my face, relaxing in the company of three unusual monsters that appeared in my life so suddenly.

I still felt a bit nervous of whatever awaited me behind the white doors in the dark corridor of the lab and what should I expect in a matter of a few hours, but if I get through this with them, I knew I could do it.

I felt even happier when I clasped my hand into Sans' and he responded by holding it tighter and smiling as he napped.


	28. Good intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, folks on the Internet!
> 
> I wrote another chapter after I stopped procrastinating in my free time and it actually felt good to do something and not sleep all day or thinking of stupid ideas.   
> Anyways, I'll spare you from rambling, my therapist should listen those instead.
> 
> Onwards, then!
> 
> And thanks for reading, leaving comments and all those pretty things that make me enjoy writing even more!

Just like Mark said to me, three hours later when I started to indulge into the anime we watched I started to notice the same symptoms that I experienced that night, (except arousal) that the drinks caused, but it felt even more intense than before. Mind clouded with a thick mist made it hard to grasp onto the physical part of me, making me lose control over what I was doing anymore.

I was hardly concentrating on the screen and I felt nervous and jittery, biting my nails and pulling the strands of my now messy hair. Glancing down made my heart speed up its pace and I felt a lump in my throat as I started noticing faint traces of orange glow that coursed through my veins.

Trying to get it away with blinking didn't work and my head felt buzzed, thoughts scattered all over the place, jumping from the one about the alien princess in the anime to the one how oddly shaped Sans' pernament grin looked like when he frowned. Blink.

He's frowning right now, observing me quietly.

And just like that, it made my heart drop from worry. I wanted to know what's bugging him, but also felt scared to know. What if the answer to that is not something I should know? 

I could feel magic fueling my soul, filling me with something that I couldn't describe. The sudden urge to jump and run like I was being chased washed over me and my muscles contracted, making Sans look at my stiff hand that locked his phalanges with a deadly grip.

"hey, are you feeling okay?"

Alphys and Undyne turned their attention at me immediately, looking with wonderous expressions at my skin that was enlightened in an orange glow. The anime that still played in background made me lose concentration again and I shut my eyes forcefully, trying to focus my attention to what was happening.

"You look cool as heck, punk!", Undyne said in awe, giving me a big smile. Her loud voice echoed in the living room, making me cringe and almost cover my ears. 

"Uhh, w-we s-should g-get t-to M-M-Mark."

Alphys stuttered out, stating the obvious. That only reminded me that I didn't look foward to whatever will happen now. I slowly got up after them and we walked slowly to Mark. I felt a small trace of a beginning headache cocconing in my head that swarmed with all kinds of thoughts, making me unable to process any of them now.

Undyne gave me a concerned glance when I stumbled, trying to walk straight and failing miserably.

She suddenly gripped my arm tight as she led me towards the backrooms with Alphys and Sans that looked a bit groggy, but aware of what's happening. When I tensed up at the tight grip that made my muscles hurt she loosened the grip and I felt at ease. We stepped in quietly into the backroom.

My brother was hunched over a big pile of papers, writing something and looking frustrated. As soon as Sans knocked on the door gently he looked up, his pencil flying off behind him and he retained his formal posture, clearing his throat and fixing his labcoat that looked messy. Sans' grin widened at that sight.

"It has begun, I see. Undyne, lead her to the Examination Room. We need to take some samples."

Even in this state, I could see Alphys tensing up, giving me an unnerving look that alerted the bells in my head that I won't like what will happen next. I listened to Mark as he continued with his thorough instructions.

"...Alphys, you'll come with me to help me gather the equipment we need."

Mark finished talking and Alphys nodded, giving her the keys and a small nod to lead me to one of the rooms in the lab.

It seemed like it was a plan that I won't like, if I was correct.

Sans followed us silently, walking away with us and making my brother look a bit frustrated and tense, but after I gave him a pleading look he took that into consideration and nodded.

I was relieved that Sans will be by my side. It made me feel safer when I knew that he'll watch over me. I did trust my brother and the cute duo, a fishy with a giant temper and a lizard monster that was my brother's lab partner, but they didn't know much about me or the short eventful moments me and Sans shared.

We were back in the dim hallways, walking in the other direction instead of going back at the room I was before and I could feel their concerned glances as I lost my balance every now and then. I felt exsausted from walking alone, and trying to remain as normal-looking as possible was a challenging act.

"You look red in your face, human. Are you having a fever?"

I felt like I was burning from the inside, actually. But I also felt weary and my mind was covered in a drunk-like haze. I tried to find a sentence that will make it sound like I'm fine, because I am fine, right? They are getting all worried over nothing, really.

"I...don't think so. I'm just felling drunk."

My voice was raspy from the lack of use and the response I gave was slurred and weak, making me suprised that I sound so different than usual.

"Here we are. Sans, hold the human for a second while I unlock the doors."

Undyne sounded so calm and I found myself confused. I barely recognized her voice and I had to turn my head to confirm that it is her own voice I heard, and not a stranger's voice.

Her voice sounded so weird when she didn't shout or enthusiastically voiced her thoughts. The energetic, obnoxious shouting was replaced by kindness and honest concern.

It was like seeing a completely opposite side of her, adding depth into her personality that I didn't perceive by now.

Sans held me for balance on my right shoulder, keeping me from swinging and falling with a tight grip, but not too tight. I was sure I could remove his hand by simply moving away from him, but why would I want that?

Undyne unlocked the doors sucessfully and my gaze lingered on all the different things in here. It was similar to the room I was before, only there were more monitors, there was no fridge to be seen and on the counter made from stainless steel there were no flasks, but a microscope, some of the scary looking instruments and bandages.

There was also a lot of stuff that I simply didn't know what are for.

On the opposite side there were three chairs, needles and test tubes neatly sorted out and prepared for use.

"Sans, we should let the punk to sit down. I don't want to suplex her if she faints."

Her remark didn't even make sense, but Sans nodded and carefully led me towards the chair, making me realize that he held me all this time to not fall down.

Immediately after I sat down I felt dizzy and a bit disoriented and Sans immediately looked at my glassy eyes that held in tears, preventing them from falling.

I couldn't control myself.

I felt like a wreck. 

It seemed like a big rollercoaster of all kinds of emotions finding a way through me, but I safely bottled them deep inside, too scared to let it out.

"are you okay, bud? you don't look like you are."

I felt my headache spreading and pain welling up in my frontal lobe when I tried to think of a response. Luckily, before I could say that I'm not feeling okay Mark opened the doors, followed by Alphys who shot a concerned glance at me.

"Y-You d-don't l-look g-good."

Mark averted his gaze at me and his lip quivered, eyes widening and shock written all over his face.

"You look...Sick. What happened?"

All eyes turned on me and my words tangled in my throat, making them sound hardly understandable.

"Dunno...M-my head...."

I tried to gesture what I meant but everyone in the room watched me like I was crazy and I grumbled in frustration, feeling like a first-class idiot for even trying to explain.

"I don't know. She doesn't look good, Mark. Her face was so red that I thought she has a fever and now she's pale."

_Did I really look that bad?_

"I-It m-might b-be d-dangerous t-to p-pull h-her s-soul o-out."

_Oh, yeah, an encounter. Not looking foward to it._

"she looks like her HP is low right now."

All eyes trained on Sans, as well as mine. I forced myself to concentrate. The tension in the room arised and it seemed like Sans was a thin branch, ready to snap under the weight of our gazes.

_HP?_

_Health Points? Like in video games?_

_What._

"Huh. No offense, Sans, but how could you know that for sure?", Undyne raised her voice, letting out a small huff at the end of her sentence.

"Y-Yeah. T-There's n-no p-possible w-way t-to d-determine t-that w-without l-looking a-at h-her s-soul."

_This is too much._

Mark silently watched Sans, his eyes roaming over his face and watching as Sans looked flabbergasted, watching nervously at me and sweating profusely.

I could feel the nervousness radiating from him and the way he acted right now was so familliar. It reminded me of myself when I tried to hide something.

Something was off and I wanted to know, but I couldn't just bring it up.

"uhhh, i.....it was a lucky guess."

Something deep inside of me twisted at that and my thoughts chanted 'lies' over and over again.

Not wanting to fall into a maddening loop of repeating words, I watched as Sans shrugged his shoulders and his bones rattled for a moment as the tension seeped from the room, leaving Undyne and Alphys nodding. 

_Everyone makes mistakes, right?_

However, my brother shifted his eyes suspiciously at both of us and cleared his throat.

_Why did he act this way?_

"Enough chit-chatting. I need some space to take some samples from you. Are you feeling enough well to proceed?"

I gave a silent nod. I did feel drowsy and my headache was killing me at the moment, but I felt a light tug in my soul and pure fearlessness washed over me, filling me with a raw feeling of bravery.

It was like a second me breaching through my thick shell and Sans gaped along with Alphys and Undyne and Mark pointed at my chest.

I looked down and the sight was as much as beautiful as it was scary. The glowing intensified and I peeked inside my hoodie, seeing a faint outline of a small heart that rested inside my chest. It was mimicking the beating of my heart, but at much slower pace.

"Come on, we have some work to do, Alphys."

Undyne nodded and gestured to Sans to leave the room and the three of us alone. A sharp felling of sadness hit me like a train.

_Why won't he stay here? He promised._

 

"will take other samples later. Ready?"

_When did he started talking?_

Mark slowly rolled up my sleeve and proceeded with taking a small amount of my own blood with a needle that looked more dangerous than it really was.

Like it did before, the needle did sting a little, but I felt no pain during that.

However, when Mark gave me a serious look my heart skipped from the fear rolling through my entire being. Mark got up, putting his hands on my shoulders gently. But it didn't convince me, it confirmed my fear and doubt, especially when he spoke up.

"Now for the hard part. Alphys?"

I widened my eyes when the small yellow monster was sweating like I never saw before. She nodded, her trembling, sweaty hands pushing me to lean into the chair and giving me a small nod. Mark silently complied, moving his hands in sync with me, still holding me.

"I-I'll b-be g-gentle..."

Before I could ask what is happening I felt a gentle tug in my chest that made me leap foward and in a blink, I saw the same small heart floating in the air, shining so bright that I could barely see the outline of its shape.

It literally looked like a small sun.

Alphys watched in horror, fixing up her glasses when she inspected it closer. All the color drained from her face and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it, Alphys? Is...Is something wrong?"

I looked up, seeing his form hovering over me. My neck snapped and a small jolt of pain passed trough me. Mark looked pleadingly at Alphys that shrunk her shoulders, stuttering and glancing anxiously at my soul and then at my brother.

"H-Human...Yo-Your SOUL...I-I n-never s-saw s-something l-l-l-like this b-b-before."

"What do you mean, Alphys??", his voice raised a bit as he firmly said it, his hands digging into my shoulders.

"S-She's b-blank. N-No s-stats."

Alphys looked both disturbed and intrigued at the same time.

And Mark?

It was the first time that I saw someone looking so terrified, his face blank but those grey eyes giving off that he's scared of being uncertain when it comes to situations like these.

"G-Give m-me t-the s-s-syringe, M-Mark."

Mark obeyed her request, removing his hands and giving it to her. She almost dropped it from the way her hands violently shook. 

I wanted to ask where this is going before my brother gripped my shoulders so hard that I almost saw stars.

I felt a sharp pain that made me let out a deafening scream. I did get through some tough shit in my lifetime, but this felt like she was tearing me apart and I begged her to stop, yelling until my vocal chords were torn up. I couldn't stop shaking and I cursed at my brother for forcing me to stay still.

Alphys profusely apologized as she took the needle that pierced my soul out and handed it to Mark that carefully took it, putting it down in the small container that was on the counter.

My soul still shined the same, but something dripped out of it, staining my clothes with various colours.

The sharpness of the pain subsided into a dull tone and Alphys tried to calm me down as I poured a whole waterfall out of my eyes.

She slowly pushed the heart back, concern making her face fall and she didn't dare to look back at me.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry."

She hugged me close and I felt her warmth enveloping my being, forcing me to let out a strangled response. 

"P-Please....D-Don't do t-that e-ever...ag-again...", I said in a strained voice, sobbing because it was too much. I felt wrecked even before this started out, but now I had no willpower to continue.

"I-I w-won't. D-Do y-you h-hate m-me n-now?"

_I can't bring myself to hate her. No, I can't. It was a part of a process in helping me._

I couldn't believe her small whisper as she unhugged me, looking like she was on verge of a panic attack, still refusing to make any kind of an eye contact.

"No....Y-You did i-it because you w-wanna help...Right....?"

"O-Of c-course. I-I want t-to h-help y-you an-and I-I k-know t-this d-didn't f-f-feel p-pleasant."

Mark nudged me gently and handed me some sort of tea. It seemed that I didn't even notice him going away. 

"It will help you heal. Drink it."

Alphys gave me a nod to proceed with drinking it.

I chugged the tea, wincing at the dull pain that nestled in my chest and I instantly felt the effect of its healing properties. 

My head was a bit clearer and my headache was slowly dissipating like it never was here. 

"Do you feel any better?" 

"Yes, bro. Thanks."

"Thank Alphys for that."

I obeyed thanking her immediately and she gave me a small lopsided smile before her face dropped, forming a saddening, thoughtful expression that was hard to read. She looked down, fumbling with her labcoat and voicing what's troubling her.

"S-So, i-it se-seems w-we h-have a-another p-p-problem n-now."

Alphys drifted deep into her own thoughts, her hands sweating and her eyes glancing at Mark.

"W-We n-need t-to f-find o-out w-what's w-with h-her S-SOUL."


	29. A/N

Well hello there!  
It's been quite a while, yes?  
I'm so sorry for being absent for so long and I hope you can forgive me for that. I was sick for a two whole months and I missed so much classes at my school that I needed to study a lot so I could pass. I'm still trying to keep up with it but I finally got the time to return to this fic.  
Anyway, I'll spare you of the long story of what was going on and just ask you:  
Please, tell me, should I continue writing this? The story is unfinished and I can't bear that. It's been bugging me for so long and I'm unsure if any of you think that this is worth your time to see the story come to an end. Please, tell me in the comments on what do you think I should do. Continue or leave it like this?


	30. Being late can be fun sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm really overwhelmed by all the support you've given and I must say, you really encouraged me to give this story another shot and finish it. This chapter will be short, but I'm working on the next one which will be long. I really need to get into the writer mode, ifyouknowhatimean  
> Enjoy!

Two months later...

  
??? POV

  
The meeting started late because the doctor was late. Without him, this whole meeting will not be enough for another step.

  
I casually checked the time, staring at the numbers and sighed in the process.  
10 minutes by now.  
Being late at such an important time certainly didn't seem belevolent towards his otherwise flawless reputation.

"Mr. Jackson, he's late again. Shall we start without him...?"  
The old man sighed and took off his glasses, looking at our other members that silently nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat and got up, preparing himself for his speech.

Before he started, however, I heard a soft knock on the door and the man we expected to come showed up. His lab coat was shriveled and unkempt, glasses almost falling off from his nose.

"I apologize for being late. Seems like we haven't started yet, yes...?"

"Dr. Mark, as much as I appreciate your sarcasm, we have a meeting to finish. Now, since you showed up, you shall start off by telling us the results of your research."

"Of course, Miss-"

"No need to be so formal. Just start."

"Okay. Now, where shall I start..."

Being late is such a nuisance.  
*****  
Sans' POV

This is fun.

 

  
 "NGAAAAH, not like that, (Y/n)! You need to sync your movements with mine!"  
Undyne screeched, frustrated because things didn't go like she thought yesterday.

"I'm ...trying... Ughhh, this is soo heavy to wield.."

Her arm looked like it was suffocating from the weight of the weapon. She was sweating so much that her skin glistened on the indoor light of the big gym used for training.

"No regrets, right, huuumaaan? Swords are fuuun, riiiiighhht...?" , Undyne mocked (Y/n) by repeating the words she said yesterday.

In an instant, her face contorted from the pained expression into a pissed one. It reminded me of a grumpy cartoon character.

"That was before this!"

"Come on, you weakling. You can do so much better!"

  
 (Y/n) squinted her eyes, bravely charging off and Undyne widened her eyes, barely dodging the attack. From what I've found out about her in these two months it seemed like Undyne could easily taunt her whenever she wanted.

 Stepping out of her reach, Undyne tried to crack her defenses by attacking from a different angle. (Y/n) reacted immediately and blocked the attack, sweating profusely when Undyne pushed further.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Much better, (Y/n)."

Honestly, watching their training was fun, even better knowing that I'm not involved.  
(Y/n) definetly got stronger than before. So much stronger.

Her confidence still needed encouragment from me, but slowly she was becoming better at speaking up for herself and opening up about her past.

Thank Asgore that she's holding up.   
 With a goofy smile, I closed my eyesockets and fell asleep while leaning against the wall.

  
 I'm glad...

***

The familliar space that was etched into my memory reconstructed in my dream as I stepped out of the dark.

 _Not this again, you fucker_.

Wait a minute.

"Sansy, you came! I really missed you!"

"oh."

This time, Frisk stood there with a wide grin, stretching out their small hands towards me. I came closer and ruffled their hair before hugging the child.

I felt my sins weighing me down.

"It's your fault, isn't it?"

I wasn't prepared for that blatant accusation quickly enough and suddenly they struck me with a knife, shifting completely into Chara.

I felt my body falling apart into a dozen little pieces that scattered among the golden hall. Some blood came out of my bones and my mouth, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I slowly opened my eyesockets, hissing at the brightness of the gym. I closed them back instantly.

"Saaans, come on. Wake the hell up!"  
There she stood, glaring at me before she let out a giggle and picked me up.

Definetly got stronger.

"Awwh, sleepyhead, we gotta go!"

She shook me the moment I closed my eyesockets again and I forced them to open wide, seeing Undyne's fierce gaze before she grumbled something in frustration.

"Hey, bonehead! Did your skull get cracked or what?! Class is starting soon and I need you to go along with your girlfriend!"

"Aarghhh Undyne, don't start with it again. And you..."  
(Y/n) turned her head to look at my limp body in her hands.

"...you are going to walk, I'm not gonna carry your ass back home!"

"you will if ya keep holding me like that."  
I smiled smugly and that made her sigh before she put me down and go out of the big gym we used for training.

"Come on, Sans. Are you going or what?"  
Undyne giggled, watching us getting along our way before she shouted that we need to be here on time tomorrow. I smiled when I realized that I was the one to blame for us being late due to my smooth seductive skills that I used on her before getting interrupted by a phonecall from very angry Undyne.

Perhaps being late can be good sometimes.


	31. The trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting this a few months later...Everything around me is all problems and no solutions. My health got worse and my family fell apart so I'm living alone now...A lot of things changed, for better or worse...

I felt a giant sense of relief when the training session with Undyne was finally over. Not that I didn't like it, it was more of a feeling like my life had turned upside down and there weren't many things that I knew how to handle.  
The training being one of them.  
I still had my job and my bestie beside me but now there were so many things that kept me occupied and moving foward in a fast pace.

 "Sans, are you sure that agreeing to train with Undyne was a good idea?"

 "dunno, maybe it is. sweetcheeks, we are facing an unknown person with Asgore-knows-how-much knowledge that may doom us all. and there's still your SOUL thingy we have to figure out. putting that aside, there we have two mad scientists from hell that want do dissect you but won't because of their morals."

"Care to rephrase all of this....slowly?"

"alright. if you stop training, you'll get fat from eating pasta."

"Fucking hell, Sans, stop being so savage!"

"can't do, sweetcheeks. i'm not the mushy type, as you can see."

He pointed out at his bones and I exhaled out of my nose, holding in my laughter.

"Alrighty then, I'm just gonna let this one slide off. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to visit Mark today. We still need to have a rematch."

"fine. i'll pick you up later."

"Fine. Don't wanna get in trouble like last time when I walked home."

He gave me a small somber smile before letting go of my hand, awkwardly leaning in closer to my face to kiss my cheek.  
I grumbled in frustration, grabbing his skull and giving him a proper kiss just to see his face painted in cyan blue.

"See you later, then, Sansy. Take care."

"you too, sweetcheeks."

I casually strolled down the street before things get really awkward. It wasn't like I felt like that being around him, but whenever we tried to show our affection for each other in public, everyone made weird faces of gave us unwanted attention. Besides, I knew that the moment I go back home and get a chance to be alone with him I could do whatever the hell I wanted to.

The walk to Mark's apartment was short and quick, even if I walked slowly because my muscles ached and my limbs felt like they're gonna break.

I took my time and let myself aprecciate the surroundings, enjoying the light breeze of air tangling my hair and watched the trees in the distance swaying slowly as the wind danced around the leafs and branches.

There was something peaceful about this moment and I felt like my soul soared from the calmness that gently enveloped me in its embrace. It was mesmerizing.

I felt aware of every emotion and doubt, it made me feel like I'm my own person.

Finally reaching the door of the big building, I've decided that I could just walk up the stairs instead of going into the elevator right beside me, for the sake of not being lazy, even with all the pain and soreness.

Reaching the first floor felt like a piece of cake. And then I went up further and before I knew it, I reached my destination of the day.

I guess training made me more durable in everyday situations. I kinda felt better when I knew that I could run to work without stopping to catch my breath and the thought of being a big round egg didn't feel right anymore. I excercised now.

When I reached the door I lightly knocked and waited for him to open them for me. 

"Just a sec, I need to-"

I heard something smashing on the floor and his rushed steps made me think that perhaps his apartment isn't as neat as his office in the lab is.

Minutes passed before he unlocked and opened the door wide open, greeting me with a small smile.

"Thanks for being patient enough, sis."

"Uh, okay. Hi, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, hi. Come on, get in. Don't just stand there."

I shulffed past him and took a glance on the messy place that was my brother's natural habitat. 

It was definetly in a messier state than my own apartment. There were papers and notebooks everywhere, big stacks of books and cardboards from pizza and a lot of trash from the takeout food. The place didn't look dirty, just messy. There was also a smashed cup on the ground which I assumed it fell when he tried to reach the door.

"How did you succeed in making this place so messy in...what, a few months?"

"Well, I...Um, I spend most of my time in the lab, so, uh...Look, I don't have that much time. I get in there, work more and fall asleep in my bed if I'm lucky. If not, that desk or the couch has to suffice."

"That's a solid excuse, mister. But you could've cleaned the place today, you know? I know you had a day off today because you weren't in the lab."

He looked away from my gaze, fumbling his hands and going pale for a moment. I could swear that he was hiding something from me.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I should have. It's just that-....Ugh, nevermind. Wanna play?"

"Nope."

Man, the amount of ignorance that my brother had was so annoying.

I wasn't a big cleaning enthusiast but I wanted to help him clean every nook and cranny of this apartment asap.

"There is no chance that we'll play video games when your whole apartment is like this! Come on, if you don't wanna help me clean your shit, I will not play. Fuck, I know you enough that I know you like order in this entropic way of yours, but this looks like a bomb fell into your apartment and I'm not okay with it. I'll play if you help me clean this mess."

"You don't have-"

"What? Help you out? I know, but I want to."

"I meant to say-... You know what, okay. If I argue, we'll just waste time."

I couldn't believe that he agreed on this so quickly. Usually he would try to persuade me into something he wants to be in his way, but now he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked off to get the stuff we need.

_It was unusual._

_I didn't like unusual._

_It would usually mean something's wrong._

_I'll figure it out. But first, I'll try to sort this mess, hopefully._

____________________________________________

_I kinda regret my decision now._

I was cleaning the trash and it turns out there's a lot or it. The trashcan was also full of papers and when I saw a glimpse of the floor around his desk I felt such satisfaction and relief that I couldn't describe it.

It's been two long hours and Mark was halfway trough his part of the job. He agreed on sorting all the papers scattered everywhere after he cleaned the remains of the smashed cup.

He worked his way trough slowly and I noticed that he's pretty tired already.

I saw a bunch of papers underneath the desk and all I could notice was the fact that it said 'confidential' on the first one. I gestured him to take it and he forcibly grabbed them from my hand, widening his eyes like he caught me doing something I shouldn't.

"Don't touch that! I said I'll take care of my documents!"

"Okay. What does it-"

"Don't ask. That's why it says "confidential". "

"Oh, ok."

He sighed loudly, running his fingers trough his hair and procceeding to put them away.

When both of our tasks were finished, the only thing left to do was to put the books back on the shelf. We did this together and I could see up close how tense and stressed he is. He acted really careful in my presence, trying to talk less and finish this.

_Again, it felt unnatural._

I felt uneasy and jittery, there was something about him today that wasn't like him.

_But what?_

_I can't figure it out._

_Something upset him or maybe he's feeling nervous because he hasn't made any progress with figuring out why is my soul weird or maybe he had a really bad day or-_

"Ugh, my headache got worse. Be right back, I need some meds."

_Or that. Hmmm._

He walked away and I continued to put the books on the shelf and as soon as I went to pick another one I could've sworn that I saw it before. 

The book looked like a journal.

Too curious for my own good, I opened it and there it was.

This definetly was a journal. But I was met with the same illegible chicken scratch that looked plainly weird and alien to me.

Then it clicked. 

I took a similar journal from Rose's apartment, when I awkwardly lied to my other neighbour that the reason I wanted to see her was that I needed some books that I borrowed from her.

I could hear him approaching so I put it away and procceeded to put the others back on the shelf.

It was done, finally.

"Thanks for helping me out with that...mess. I think I wouldn't find the willpower to do it myself."

"Um it's no problem. Wanna play now?"

"Yeah, but I'm also kinda hungry. Wanna order something?"

"Fine by me, but only if you throw the trash afterwards and stop piling it up like usual."

"Would do. What do you wanna eat?"

"Don't care if it's edible."

"Okay. I'll figure something out. Go and grab the game we'll play and I'll go and order something edible."

"Uh, okay."

_Why is he like this?_

_By the end of this charade, I hope I'll find out what's up with him today and where the hell did he find a similar journal like the one Rose has and the fuck does that mean. Like, is it connected?_

_I have one chance to find out._

**Author's Note:**

> So,you're still here.What do you think? Worth your time or not?  
> *sweats nervously*


End file.
